Une radio, un pendentif et une tablette de chocolat
by TheMizuHanta
Summary: Que pourrait il se passer quand une jeune Riolu rencontre un jeune garçon, abandonné de tous avec pour seule compagnie sa soif de vengeance ? Cette fanfic se déroulera dans les points de vue d'Anna, Rode ainsi que Grey, un Evoli délaissé dans sa volonté de mettre fin à sa haine sans limites. Présence de scènes violentes, sang, armes, âmes sensibles s'abstenir.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1: La rencontre. **

Salle 22 : 15h25

Je venais de me réveiller, je suis assise sur un banc, je regarde autour de moi. Je ne connais pas du tout cet endroit, et pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de m'en aller. Je n'ai pas envie de quitter cet endroit sombre, je me sens enfermée mais j'ai envie d'y rester car au moins, je serais protégée de la pluie.  
>Je sais quelle heure il est, car il y a une horloge dans cette pièce, cette horloge est étrange, elle a quelque chose de vivant. Malgré les "tic-tac" qui montrent qu'elle est entièrement mécanique, elle émane une ''trace'' de vie, comme si une personne avait mis toute sa vie pour concevoir cette horloge. En tout cas, elle me plait, je la trouve jolie. Elle est fixée sur un mur adjacent à la porte, il y a sous cette horloge plusieurs commodes faites en bois sombre. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de les ouvrir, mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne suis pas assez forte, encore une fois.<br>Il y a aussi ce grand rectangle noir fixé à un mur, je me demande à quoi il sert, à coté de ce rectangle se trouve plusieurs petits tubes blancs, rouges ou bleus. Je n'aime pas ces choses la, car j'y ai gouté et ces trucs ont le goût de la poussière. Ils ne sont pas bons, mais quand je prends un de ces morceaux et les glissent contre cette planche noire, ça y laisse une trace de blanc sur ce fond noir. On dirait les traits blancs dans le ciel quand le soleil change son manteau doré en veste d'argent. Mais je ne pourrais en voir aucune aujourd'hui car je suis à l'intérieur de cette pièce, et j'ai envie d'y rester.  
>Mais si il y avait quelque chose que je connaissais, c'est cette table en bois clair, au milieu de la pièce, il y avait dessus des balles. Ces balles là, je les connaissais, les couleurs étaient coupées en deux, rouge au dessus et blanc en dessous, les couleurs étaient séparées par un anneau noir qui comportait un petit cercle blanc. Je connaissais ces balles là, elles servaient aux gens pour y garder des créatures.<br>Je ne peux pas utiliser ces balles. Pourquoi ? Car moi aussi, je suis une créature qui est semblable à eux, je ne ressemble probablement pas à eux, mais j'ai quelque chose en commun avec eux, je suis un Pokémon.

Salle 22 : 15h34

J'étais en train de me promener dans cette pièce quand j'entendis soudainement un bruit derrière la porte, je me mis à courir vers mon banc. C'est ici que je me sens en sécurité, sur ce banc, je me sens protégée. Ce fut un homme qui ouvrit la porte, il était grand, et le bas de son manteau blanc lui arrivait en dessous des genoux, il était trop grand pour lui. Il appuya sur un petit interrupteur et la lumière arriva dans la pièce. Je pu enfin voir son visage. Il était long, ses cheveux blonds et courts, il avait des lunettes en rectangle et on voyait à travers ses yeux bleu ciel. Il avait l'air épuisé, comme si il avait passé une semaine entière à rester debout. Je connais ce visage épuisé, car je l'ai déjà eu. Il se retourna vers la porte et fis signe d'entrer. Je fus surprise, car ce fut deux douzaines de garçons et de filles d'environ 15 et 16 ans qui entrèrent dans la pièce. Leurs yeux pétillants étaient rivés sur la table clair, ou plutôt sur ces capsules présentes sur cette table.  
>L'homme en manteau blanc leur parla d'un ton fatigué, ces gens étaient peut être la raison de son épuisement :<p>

- Calmez vous s'il vous plaît, j'ai encore du boulot moi... Je dois d'abords voir si tout le monde est présent...

Il se mit à pointer chaque personne un par un en remuant ses lèvres, il récitait peut-être les noms de chaque adolescents. Après son compte, il se pinça le haut du nez en marmonnant :

- Et Rode est encore absent aujourd'hui...On est pas sortit de l'auberge... Vous pouvez à présent choisir votre futur partenaire, attention, vous n'avez le droit qu'a un seul Pokémon !

Ces personnes se ruèrent vers la table et ces balles colorées, leurs yeux brillèrent d'excitation, ils prirent chacun une de ces balle. Avec leurs sourires et leur Pokémon à la main, ils sortirent tous de la salle, ils étaient heureux, car ils avaient un nouvel ami, ils avaient un nouvel être avec qui ils pourraient partager, jouer, rire. Ils étaient tous heureux, mais pas moi. Je n'étais pas heureuse car je suis un Pokémon, et pourtant personne ne m'a choisit, personne n'a jeté un seul regard vers moi, personne n'a fait attention à moi. Un petit trou commençait à se former dans mon coeur, et je savais parfaitement pourquoi. Je commençais à avoir l'habitude de vivre sans l'attention de personne, mais là, c'était différent. Je pouvais devenir l'ami de quelqu'un, et personne n'a voulu de moi. Je me laissais alors m'effondrer dans mes émotions, puisque personne ne m'accordait une quelconque attention, je me suis mise à pleurer.

Salle 22 : 15h58

J'ai pleuré pendant un certain temps, un peu moins de vingt minutes, je pouvais le voir grâce à l'horloge que j'aime bien. Quelquefois, ça fait du bien de pleurer, on devient triste, peut-être, mais au moins ça faisait éloigner la peur pendant un moment, car maintenant j'étais seule. Pas vraiment car l'homme au grand manteau blanc était là, mais il restait immobile. Il fixait le couloir où menait la porte, et ne lança pas un seul regard vers moi. De toute façon, il ne l'a pas fait depuis le moment où il était arrivé, alors ça ne changeait rien. Il commença à sautiller sur place en pinçant ses lèvres gercées, il devait attendre quelque chose où quelqu'un, en tout cas, il avait l'air sacrément pressé.  
>Au bout d'un certain moment d'attente, il finit par apercevoir ce qu'il attendait, car il avait arrêté ses sautillements, il laissait ses lèvres tranquilles et se mis à marmonner des choses, j'entendais quelqu'un qui courait dans le couloir. Il attendait donc une autre personne, peut-être quelqu'un qui voudra bien de moi.<p>

Salle 22 : 16h13

Un garçon venait d'arriver dans la pièce , il était essoufflé, c'était un jeune homme du même âge que les enfants d'avant, il avait environ 16 ans. Il portait un pantalon blanc avec quelques traces de boue qui s'arrêtait au milieu du mollet, il était trop court pour lui. Il avait aussi une veste bleue mise de travers qui recouvrait son T-shirt rouge. Il se pencha, en mettant ses mains sur ses genoux et toussa plusieurs fois. Puis, après avoir inspiré un grand coup, il se tourna vers l'homme au grand manteau, il s'inclina devant lui et lança :

- Veuillez m'excuser d'être arrivé en retard professeur ! Je suis désolé !  
>- Là, tu abuses un peu quand même Rode, lui répondit le grand homme, tu as trois quarts-d 'heure de retard ! J'ai du boulot à côté moi ! Toi au moins, tu es en journée de repos ! Mais bon, il ne reste plus que ce Riolu pour toi, c'est une femelle et d'après notre sonde à souvenirs. Je préfère te dire que sa vie n'a pas été faite en sucre, alors elle ne sautera pas directement dans tes bras...<p>

Il lui chuchota quelque chose à son oreille puis s'en alla, il parlait de moi ? Cela ne me plaisait pas, il pouvait me le dire à moi aussi, puisque cela avait l'air de me concerner. Quand le jeune garçon qui s'appelait Rode avait entendu les murmures du grand homme, il me fixa, il avait l'air étonné. Qu'est-ce-que cet homme lui a dit ? Je me mis moi aussi à le fixer durement, je ne voulais pas passer pour quelqu'un de faible, pas encore une fois. Il se mit à me regarder pendant plusieurs minutes, puis il s'approcha lentement vers moi. Il continuait de me fixer, je commençais à avoir peur, car j'ai été faible, encore une fois.  
>A-t-il senti ma crainte ? Car dès que je me mise à avoir peur de lui, il s'arrêta net, il arrêta de me fixer durement, il continuait de me regarder, mais cette fois avec un sourire. Je vis enfin son visage dévoilé par la lumière. Je me suis rapidement calmé, pas grâce à son sourire, mais je me sentais bien dans ses yeux verts. Ils n'étaient pas d'une couleur d'émeraude ou ''profond tel une forêt tropicale'', c'était un vert banal, mais ils étaient d'un vert qui détend. Un vert où l'on se sent bien, où l'on se sent en sécurité. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille étaient un peu longs mais ça lui allait bien, ils allaient bien avec ses yeux verts. Il s'était assez proche de moi pour me toucher maintenant, je ne l'ai remarqué qu'au dernier moment, mais j'étais maintenant tranquille, j'étais tranquille grâce à ses yeux.<br>Il était maintenant devant moi, il ne disait rien du tout, il me contempla quelques temps, puis s'accroupit, toujours avec son sourire chaleureux. Je devais baisser les yeux pour le voir, car j'étais maintenant au dessus de lui. Après avoir inspiré une bouffée d'air, il me demanda :

- Est ce que tu vas bien ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question, elle me surprit. Il le vit à mon visage puis me lança :

- Je te demande ça parce que je t'ai sentis depuis l'extérieur...

Cette phrase me mit encore plus dans la confusion, il m'a ''Sentit'' ? Je me reniflais, mais ne détectait aucune odeur spéciale. Ça l'a fait rire, ce qui me perturbait encore plus, était-ce une blague ? Elle ne me plaisait pas du tout dans ce cas, il s'expliqua rapidement :

- Mais non ! Je ne parle pas d'odeurs, il prit ensuite un air sérieux, je te sentais triste, seule. Et à voir ce qui c'est passé, personne n'a voulu de toi, pas vrai ?

Comment avait il su ça ? Lui qui était dehors alors que l'homme en blanc ne se souciait même pas de moi ? En tout cas, il avait tout comprit, il arrivait à lire dans mes pensées, comment faisait il ? Je ne le sais pas, mais je ne pouvais plus le cacher, je baissais la tête, car je ne voulais pas qu'il voit la goutte de pluie qui coulait sur ma joue, je ne voulais pas qu'il voie que j'étais faible, puis la question suivante fut encore plus surprenante :

- Dans ce cas là, ça va être à moi de m'occuper ce problème, es ce que tu veux devenir ma partenaire ?

Je restais immobile pendant un moment, la bouche entrouverte, secouée par ce qu'il venait de me demander. Est ce que j'avais bien compris ? Voulait il vraiment que je devienne son amie ? C'était la première fois que quelqu'un m'avait posé cette question, je ne savais quoi répondre. Il m'avait tendu sa main vers moi, le regard doux ainsi que son sourire rassurant. Je me suis dit que ce serait la seule chance de ma vie d'être appréciée par quelqu'un, vivre comme les créatures qui étaient dans les balles sur la table claire, prises chacune par une personne. Je me mis à avancer, à descendre de mon banc pour le rejoindre, pour lui dire que j'acceptais, puis je m'arrêtais net. Je me suis arrêtée car une question a pris contrôle de mon corps et mon esprit. Disait il la vérité ? Voulait il vraiment que je devienne son amie ? Que voulait il vraiment de moi ? Cette question prit le contrôle de mon corps et me repoussa contre le mur. J'avais à nouveau peur, j'avais peur de lui. Il le vit à ma réaction, il baissa la tête un instant, puis il devait avoir comprit pourquoi j'avais reculé. Il leva sa tête vers moi, une goutte de pluie roulait sur sa joue, il ne pleuvait pas et on était à l'intérieur, c'était son œil qui faisait pleuvoir son visage, car il avait sentit ma peur. Il avait sentit mes souvenirs, mes souffrances, mes peines, puis, dans une voix tremblante, étouffée par la pluie de son visage, il me dit en tendant son deuxième bras vers moi :

- Allez, viens voir ta nouvelle famille.

Le dernier mot de sa phrase, "famille", me fit effacer ma crainte. J'oubliais mes peurs, mes muscles se détendirent, ma tête me fis réapparaître tous les souvenir que ma mémoire avait gardé pour ce moment. Je me rappelais de mes larmes, mes rires, mes blessures, mes rêves ainsi que mes cauchemars. Tout cela s'était envolé, et je vis cette personne, avec une nouvelle goutte de pluie sur son autre joue, ce n'était plus un inconnu, son nom est Rode, et il est devenu mon dresseur. Je l'ai su au moment où, ne pouvant plus me retenir, je me suis mise à trembler, plusieurs gouttes de pluie se mélangeaient entre elles sur mon visage. Au moment où en lançant un sanglot, je me jetais dans ses bras. Je me suis mise à pleurer, car je venais de tourner une page. en me jetant dans ses bras, je tirais un trait sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma vie. J'effaçais toutes les souffrances que j'avais enduré et j'éloignais finalement la peur de la solitude. Je me sentais protégée dans ses bras, dans sa veste bleue, je pleurais, mais je n'avais plus peur, je n'étais plus triste. J'étais heureuse maintenant, car il est devenu mon dresseur, et je suis un Pokémon.

Salle 22 : ?h?

Combien de temps suis-je restée dans ses bras ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, mais quand je suis sortie de la pièce, quand je suis sortie du bâtiment, il faisait maintenant nuit. Mon maître m'accompagnait en prenant ma main gauche dans sa main droite, il était grand quand il était à coté de moi, plus grand que je ne le pensais, mais je m'en fiche, car je suis en sécurité avec lui. Les rues de cette ville sont toutes illuminées par les lampadaires et les vitrines de magasin, c'est joli, mais ce n'est pas vivant, je n'aime pas trop ces lumières. Heureusement, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait me montrer, il m'emmena en haut d'une colline. Il me montra le plus beau spectacle que je n'ais jamais vu de ma vie.  
>Je voyais un parc, les terrains de jeu étaient abandonnés, aucun enfant ne jouait dedans, mais des feuilles sortaient d'un vieux chêne, accompagnées par le vent. Les rayons d'argent de la pleine lune de cette nuit indiquèrent un endroit, un sapin, d'une taille gigantesque. On pouvait s'y abriter en temps de pluie. Plusieurs lumières tournaient autour de cet arbre, je me disais que c'était des Pokémon, mais je ne savais pas lesquels.<br>J'étais émerveillée par ce paysage, mais ma vue commençait à se troubler, je les fermaient et les rouvraient sans arrêt. Je me mis à bailler, j'étais épuisée, et mon maître l'a senti. Il m'emmena quelque part, je le suivais à travers les rues formées par les énormes gratte-ciels et arrivais dans la petite entrée d'un petit immeuble. On devait monter des escaliers pour arriver dans sa petite maison, il utilisa une clé pour ouvrir une énorme porte sombre qui avait l'air d'être très lourde, elle pouvait résister à la charge d'un Tauros enragé. J'entrais dans sa maison, il n'y avait pas de lumière mais il m'emmena dans sa chambre, il m'indiqua le lit en disant :

- Tu peux dormir maintenant, moi, j'ai quelque chose d'autre à faire...

Au début, je me demandais pourquoi n'allait il pas se coucher tout de suite, puis je me dis que cela ne me regardais pas, et j'étais trop fatiguée pour me poser des questions, je sautais donc dans le lit.  
>Il était douillet, les couvertures me tenaient chaud. A ce moment là, je ne me souciais plus de rien, car je me suis endormie.<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2 (1-2)

**Chapitre 2: (Partie 1/2): Un premier anniversaire.**

Chambre de Rode : 8h16

- Allez ! Debout là dedans ! C'est l'heure de se réveiller !

J'ouvrais les yeux, encore un peu endormie, la lumière du soleil entrait dans la pièce par une fenêtre sur le mur collé au lit, je pouvais donc scruter la chambre.  
>Elle était petite, mais bien rangée, on pouvait se promener tranquillement dans la pièce sans trébucher sur quelque chose, il y avait à coté de son lit un petit bureau, avec un livre où des écritures étaient faites à la main dessus était ouvert. Il était en train de le lire; il avait l'air vraiment intéressant. Il était sur la chaise devant son bureau et me regardait. Il avait encore ce sourire, et ses yeux verts rassurants, il me lança, après m'être étiré et descendu du lit :<p>

- Allez, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner !

Appartement de Rode : 8h26

Il m'emmena hors de sa chambre pour me présenter son habitat. Il était petit, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de pièces, et toutes ces dernières étaient petites. Mais je m'en fiche, car j'y sens l'odeur rassurante de mon maître. Il me montra le salon, il y avait un canapé marron sous une fenêtre qui donnait de la lumière et de la chaleur dans cette pièce. On y voyait les grains de poussière danser dans la salle. Il y avait devant le canapé une petite table faite en planches de bois transparentes avec des piles de livres colorés dessus.  
>Dans la pièce suivante se trouvait la cuisine, avec une petite table carrée collée à un mur et trois tabourets aux cotés de cette table. Tous les meubles étaient blancs. Mon maître ouvrit la porte d'un placard, il y avait de la lumière qui en sortait, j'entendis un tintement de verre quand il l'a ouvert. Il prit en même temps un verre sur le meuble à coté, il saisit une bouteille et en versa un liquide blanc dans le verre, je me demandais ce que c'était. Il me tendit le verre remplis en me disant :<p>

- Tiens, bois ça...

J'étais un peu étonnée par ce qu'il me demandait, pourquoi voulait il que j'ai à boire ceci ? Il vit à mon regard étonné et m'expliqua :

- C'est du lait d'Ecreumeuh, c'est bon pour la croissance, viens !

Il me montra la table, en faisait signe qu'il demandais que je m'asseye sur le tabouret, je le regardais, pourquoi voulait il que je me mette sur le tabouret ? Je n'étais qu'un Pokémon, je croyais que je devrais manger par terre, j'étais même un peu étonnée qu'il me donne un verre. Il me lança avec un sourire aux lèvres :

- Allez, t'es de la famille maintenant !

Encore une fois, il avait sortit le mot "Famille" de sa bouche, il m'avait convaincue. Avec un petit sourire, je hochais la tête pour le remercier et me mis sur le tabouret pour boire mon verre de lait.  
>D'habitude, je buvais l'eau claire ou boueuse d'une rivière quand j'étais seule. Mais le lait, c'était autre chose, c'est tellement doux, onctueux, tellement frais. Il devait voir mon sourire, car il me dit :<p>

- On dirais que t'aimes ça toi !  
>- Alors comme ça les Pokémons mangent à notre table maintenant...<p>

Je tournais la tête vers l'entrée de la cuisine, il s'y trouvait une femme, un peu âgée, environ 40 ans. Elle avait un long manteau qui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles rose en soie avec des motifs de fleurs violettes sur elle. Dans ses cheveux châtains se mêlaient des fils argentés, elle me fixa de ses yeux marrons avec un air méfiant. Je me sentais mal à l'aise avec elle, Rode le sentit, car il me regarda un coup, puis se tourna vers elle :

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, nous n'avons toujours été que deux à table, puis ce n'est pas un simple Pokémon, c'est ma partenaire.  
>- Quand j'étais gosse, les Pokémons mangeaient sous la table, et se contentaient de restes.<br>- Et bah les temps changent. Et elle bougera pas de son tabouret !

J'étais touchée par ce que Rode avait dit, en tout cas, elle avatr convaincu par ce qu'il lui avait dit, car elle m'a laissé finir mon lait. Mais je me demandais pourquoi cette personne était là, elle me faisait un peu peur, je me méfiais d'elle, encore une fois, Rode le senti et m'expliqua :

- Je te présente Jeanne, ma mère, nous vivons tous les deux dans cet appartement, et après avoir affiché un sourire, et maintenant nous somme trois!  
>- Tant qu'elle ne fout pas le bordel... grommela Jeanne.<br>- Ca n'arrivera pas. rétorqua Rode.  
>- En attendant, il est l'heure d'aller à l'école, et fissa, je ne veux pas que tu arrives encore<br>en retard...  
>- Ca risque pas, on est dimanche aujourd'hui.<br>- Dans ce cas, profite du beau temps pour te promener avec ta nouvelle saloperie.  
>- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça !<p>

Il s'était levé brusquement de son tabouret, les mains sur la table et avec un regard noir vers sa mère, il était furieux. Il devait ne pas avoir aimé la façon dont elle avait parlé de moi. Sa mère fit un petit pas en arrière, d'un air amusé :

- C'est bon Rody ! Pas besoin d'en chier une galette ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit, ça te vas ?

Il était énervé par les paroles de sa mère, il se leva de table en me lançant un petit « Viens... » d'un air colérique. Il attrapa sa veste bleue et avançait d'un pas furieux vers la porte d'entrée, je me mis à le suivre.

Rues de la ville : 9h04

J'avais un peu de mal à le me tenir derrière lui, il allait trop vite. Je me mis à courir et je lui attrapais le pantalon afin de lui demander de s'arrêter. Il se stoppa et se retourna vers moi. Il me regarda, se calma puis me lâcha :

- Désolé, j'aurais pas dû m'énerver. Mais j'ai pas vraiment aimé comment elle a parlé de toi...

Il se mit à marcher d'un pas beaucoup plus lent, j'étais à coté de lui, je le regardais. Il avait le regard lointain, il pensait à quelque chose. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers un bâtiment différent des autres. Celui ci étais allongé sur la longueur alors que ses voisins grimpaient dans le ciel, prêt à toucher les nuages, toute la façade avant était faite avec des vitres. Il se tourna vers moi pour m'expliquer :

- Voici la bibliothèque, comme tu peux pas vraiment parler, va falloir que je trouve des informations sur toi pour te connaître.

Il avait raison, de toutes façon, si il comprenait notre langage, je n'aurais pas pu vraiment l'aider. J'ai déjà du mal à me connaître moi même, alors comment est ce que je pouvais donner des informations sur ma race de Pokémon ? Je me mis donc à le suivre vers la bibliothèque, avec ma main dans la sienne, dans sa main chaude et rassurante.

Bibliothèque : 9h25

Bien que l'on soit en plein été, il faisait froid à l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes à l'intérieur. Mais il était neuf heures et demi du matin un dimanche, c'était donc normal d'après Rode. Il s'avança vers une vielle dame à l'entrée derrière une table, il la salua et lui demanda :

- Vous pouvez me dire où sont les encyclopédies sur les Pokémon de type combat s'il vous plaît ?

Elle le regarda un moment, puis me remarqua, je me mis derrière Rode, derrière son pantalon, elle me faisait un peu peur. Elle regarda Rode et lui répondit sèchement :

- Les Pokémons dans leur Pokéball, on est dans une bibliothèque ici !

Rode, assez surpris, se mis à fouiller ses poches, et s'exclama en claquant des doigts :

- Ah oui ! Le professeur a oublié de me donner une pokéball pour toi ! Allez on vas le voir !

Et il partit en courant vers l'école, là où il m'avait trouvée et là où il m'a trouvé.

Ecole des dresseurs : 10h06

Après être arrivé aux côtés de Rode, essoufflée, je lui agrippais la veste. Il ne m'avait pas attendu et je ne trouvais pas ça gentil. Je ne connais pas cet endroit alors qu'il devait connaître les environs comme sa poche. Il se retourna avec un sourire, il me lança :

- T'en fais pas ! Ça va pas durer longtemps ! Après ça on retourne à la bibliothèque et enfin retour à la case maison !

Après avoir dit ça, il entra dans ce grand bâtiment où l'on sentait la jeunesse et l'insouciance. Rode se mis à marcher dans différents couloirs. J'avais l'impression qu'il prenait les différents virages au hasard, mais à un moment, je me mis à reconnaître l'homme avec son grand manteau blanc. Il remarqua mon maître, et me regarda, avant de lui dire:

- Tiens, tu viens maintenant le dimanche à l'école? Si c'est pour changer de Pokémon, tu peux...  
>- Jamais je ferais quelque chose comme ça ! J'étais venu parce que vous avez oublié de me donner une pokéball pour elle.<br>- Ah, j'avais oublié de te dire, mais il vaut mieux que tu vois ça par toi même...

Après avoir dit ça, il fouilla dans ses poches et sorti une de ces balles avec laquelle les humains capturaient les créatures qui me ressemblaient, et je compris.

Salle 34 : 10h16

Je compris pourquoi l'homme en manteau blanc avait sorti cette pokéball, elle était pour moi. Et il la donna à Rode, il la prit et la regarda dans sa main pendant un moment, et il me regarda. Il me fixa d'un air indifférent, je reculais d'un pas en arrière, je commençais à avoir peur. Allait il vraiment m'enfermer dans cette pokéball pour toujours ? Je me mis à avoir peur de lui, car il se mit à tendre son bras vers moi, je voyais le petit cercle blanc entouré de noir, je compris que c'était fini, mais c'était trop tard, car je vis le rayon rouge sortir de la pokéball.  
>J'avais déjà vu comment marchait une Pokéball. Il allait y avoir un rayon rouge qui sortira de la balle bicolore avant de réduire le Pokémon visé en tas de lumière rouge et amener ce tas dans la balle.<br>C'est ce qui allais arriver à moi, mais je ne bougeais pas. Si c'était un test pour savoir si je pouvais rester avec lui, je vais rester forte, car je ne voulais pas passer pour une faible, pas devant lui.

Salle 34 : 10h18

- Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? Demanda Rode, surpris par ce qui venait de se passer.

Moi non plus je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi n'étais je pas réduite en tas de lumière rouge comme n'importe quelle autre créature semblable aurait été à ce moment là ? Le rayon rouge me toucha directement l'épaule, puis, après plusieurs secondes de contact, le rayon revint dans la pokéball. L'homme en blanc se mit à sourire, remonta ses lunettes puis dit :

- Je n'ai aucune réponse pour cette question, en tout cas, le résultat est là. Tu ne peux pas mettre ton Riolu dans une pokéball. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

Rode s'était tut, je me demandais pourquoi avait il baissé la tête, l'avais je déçu ? Je me sentis à ce moment coupable, c'était de ma faute. Je n'étais même pas un Pokémon car je ne rentre même pas dans une Pokéball, je n'étais donc plus qu'un monstre. A ce moment là, il leva la tête et un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage amusé:

- Alors t'es pas un Pokémon comme les autres c'est ça ? C'est encore plus cool ! Allez viens, on retourne a la bibliothèque !

Après avoir lancé ça, il reparti en courant vers la sortie, je me mis à le suivre. Tout en courant, j'entendais le professeur se dire, en remontant ses lunettes :

- Il ne finira pas de me surprendre...

Bibliothèque : 10h46

Après être arrivé à la bibliothèque, Rode se tourna vers moi pour me dire :

- Attend moi ici, ça ne va pas durer longtemps, ne t'en fait pas !

Je restais immobile, je me mis à attendre patiemment mon maître, car il me l'a demandé, je ne pouvais pas refuser. Je me mis à regarder la rue, je voyais beaucoup d'adultes, en train de marcher vite, de regarder leurs poignet, toujours le même, le gauche. Des enfants étaient accompagnés par leurs parents, ils avaient leur main gauche dans celle de leurs parents, comme avec mon maître. Enfin, Rode arriva avec un énorme livre dans la main, il avait l'air très lourd, la couverture était bleue, il y avait des écritures, mais je ne sais pas les déchiffrer. Ce que j'avais compris, c'est que ça me concernait, car il y avait une image, celle d'un Riolu, en train de me regarder, il était assit sur un sol blanc, avec un regard curieux.

- Avec ça, je vais savoir comment bien m'occuper de toi ! Ca s'appelle ''S'occuper de son Pokémon Emanation.'' Un titre plutôt étrange, tu ne trouves pas ?

J'acquiesçai de la tête, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on appelait mon espèce "Emanation". Mais je m'en fichais, avec ce livre, Rode allais mieux me connaître, et moi aussi.

Appartement de Rode : 11h25

J'étais dans le salon pendant que mon maître était en train de lire le livre qu'il venait d'emprunter. Il allait ausi faire autre chose, mais il m'avait demandé de ne venir en aucun cas dans la chambre. Que faisait il ? J'allais bientôt le savoir, car il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et me lança :

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi !

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 2 (2-2)

**Chapitre 2: (Partie 2/2): Un premier anniversaire. **

Appartement de Rode : 11 h26

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi !

Je tournais la tête vers le trou dans le mur qui faisait office de porte, mon maître était dans cette « porte », adossé sur le coté, avec un sourire malicieux. Je m'approcha donc de lui, curieuse de ce qu'il voulait me donner. Il me demanda :

- Maintenant, ferme les yeux et laisse moi te guider...

Je me mis donc à fermer les yeux, j'avais un peu peur, mais j'avais confiance en mon maître.  
>Il pris ma tête entre ses mains et me guida dans l'appartement, je manquais plusieurs fois de trébucher, mais il me rattrapait toujours au dernier moment. Il s'arrêta enfin, il me demanda encore de garder les yeux fermés. Il lâcha ma tête puis se mit à genoux, j'entendais son souffle dans mon cou. Il m'y attacha quelque chose, je me demandais ce que c'était, je voulais ouvrir les yeux, mais ce serait désobéir à mon maître, et je ne le voulais en aucun cas. Après avoir fini, il me dit en se relevant que je pouvais enfin ouvrir les yeux. Je me voyais devant le mur, Rode était à coté de moi, puis je vis le cadeau qu'il venait de m'offrir.<br>Il venait de m'attacher un ruban bleu azur autour du cou, il l'avait attaché avec un nœud qui ressemblait à un Charmillon sur le coté gauche. Il était magnifique. j'étais heureuse du cadeau qu'il venait de m'offrir. Il devait avoir sentit ma joie, car il me dit ensuite :

- Content que ça te plaise, ce ruban célèbrera l'anniversaire de notre rencontre, tu le porteras toute la journée, puis l'année prochaine aussi, pour ne pas oublier ce jour.

J'étais heureuse, non seulement car le ruban était beau, mais aussi car c'était le premier cadeau que quelqu'un m'avait offert. Je sautais donc dans ses bras et lui attrapa le cou pour le remercier. Il me prit dans ses bras chaleureux, et me garda ainsi pendant un moment.

Appartement de Rode : 11h48

- Rody ! Viens bouffer, je t'ai fait à manger !

C'était Jeanne, sa mère venait de l'appeler, il répondit rapidement :

- C'est bon maman ! J'arrive !

Il me posa par terre et m'invita à aller dans la salle à manger, c'était l'heure de déjeuner, et je commençais à avoir faim. Je suivis Rode jusqu'à la table et je m'assis sur le même tabouret que ce matin. Je fus surprise, car il n'y avait que deux assiettes, Rode le vit et se tourna vers sa mère, occupée à préparer le repas. Il y avait de la surprise et de la colère dans sa voix :

- Pourquoi il n'y a que deux assiettes sur la table ?  
>- Tout simplement parce que nous somme deux. Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici ?<br>- Tu devrais t'acheter des lunettes, et une carte mémoire, car je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il y a un Riolu qui a mangé avec nous depuis ce matin.  
>- Ah oui, elle, tu devrais oublier, elle va dans sa Pokéball et on mange, allez vas te laver les mains.<br>- Elle ne peut pas rentrer dans une Pokéball, répliqua mon maître, donc elle va manger à notre table.

Jeanne s'est arrêtée de s'occuper de sa préparation, puis se tourna vers moi, elle me scruta puis grommela à Rode :

- Je ne veux pas d'un monstre à la maison...  
>- C'est pas un monstre ! C'est mon amie !<p>

J'ai sursauté quand il a hurlé ceci avec rage à sa mère, je me suis éloignée de lui car je ressentais une oppressante sensation de recevoir une vague de colère qui ravage tout, mais il ne s'arrêta pas à cela :

-T'as pas le droit de parler d'elle comme ça ! Arrête de l'apeller monstre ou saloperie, papa ne t'aurais jamais laissé parler comme ça !

Quand Rode parla de son ''père'', elle jeta un regard noir vers mon maître. Elle n'avait pas du tout aimé cela, car elle se tourna vers lui, s'approcha et lui retourna une gifle.

Salle à manger : 11h51

J'eus le souffle coupé, j'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Que devais je faire ? Je devrais protéger mon maître et attaquer Jeanne, mais c'étais sa mère, je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Rode. J'étais indécise, j'avais peur, car je me suis mise à trembler, je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Rode continua à fixer sa mère d'un regard noir, avec une goutte de pluie sur la joue. Je n'éprouvais plus de la peur, mais de l'épouvante, il parti en prenant sa veste et le livre qu'il a emprunté à la bibliothèque. Il claqua la porte, sa mère se jeta immédiatement sur un grand bol en osier, prit une pomme et ouvrit un tiroir. Elle sorti un couteau et me tendis les deux choses vers moi en me lâchant :

- Essaie de le trouver et donne lui ça s'il te plaît, ça le calmera.

Je pris le couteau et la pomme, elle m'ouvrit la porte et me mis à courir dans les escaliers, je l'entendais se dire depuis l'entrée de l'appartement :

- Ce que je peut être conne des fois...

Rues de la ville : 11h59

Je suis maintenant perdue, je ne sais pas où est ce que je suis, les rues s'enchaînent, les gens passent devant, derrière, sur le côté et me bousculent. J'ai peur car je suis seule, mais je devais trouver mon maître. Je me mis donc à me concentrer, je devais pouvoir le sentir, je bloquais donc ma respiration, tendis l'oreille et fis le vide dans ma tête. Je perçus alors une sensation de haine, un peu loin par rapport où je me trouvais. Je me lançais alors dans la direction où je détectais ce sentiment.  
>J'arrivais dans le parc que j'avais vu hier soir, sous la lumière de la lune. Je voyais un jeune homme, environ 17 ans, avec les cheveux blonds et courts, il avait un Embrylex à ses pieds, ce Pokémon avait quelque chose de spécial par rapport à ses autres semblables, sa joue gauche était fissurée. Le jeune homme faisait un combat contre un adolescent d'environ 15 ans qui avait un Chenipotte, ça devait être son premier combat, car il ne savait pas comment le gérer. L'Embrylex était très fort, mais ce qui se passait après le combat me surpris encore plus.<br>La personne aux cheveux courts se mit à courir vers le jeune dresseur débutant et se mit à le frapper au visage, pendant que son Pokémon était en train de donner des coups de pieds au Chenipotte évanouit après ce dur combat. Après que le garçon aux cheveux courts avait fini de le frapper, il fouilla dans les poches de l'adolescent terrorisé. Il prit des morceaux de papiers colorés, les fourra dans sa poche et mit son Pokémon dans sa pokéball. Il allait partir en courant, mais il s'arrêta car il m'avait vu.

Parc : 12h23

Il m'avait remarqué, il s'arrêta et me fixa, avec un sourire mauvais, le rictus d'une personne qui me voulait du mal. Il envoya son Embrylex et me dis d'un ton moqueur :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste te mettre en charpie, juste pour le plaisir...

Ses paroles me terrifièrent, il voulait me blesser, je ne savais pas me battre. De toute façon, je ne pouvais plus bouger, une boule se formait dans mon estomac, mes jambes tremblaient, et étaient figées. Mon esprit me criait « dangers » et « enfuis toi d'ici », mais mes jambes ne m'écoutaient plus. Je commençais à être terrorisée, j'étais seule, personne ne pouvais plus m'aider, je devais trouver mon maître, mais j'allais être attaquée. Je compris à ce moment là que le sentiment de haine que j'avais ressentis dans la rue émanait de lui, que ce n'était pas de la haine, mais de la folie. Elle venait de cette brute qui s'amusait à faire souffrir des autres. Il allait donner un ordre à son Embrylex pour m'attaquer quand quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon épaule.

Parc : 12h25

Quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon épaule et me tourna vers lui, et je vis les yeux verts qui me firent perdre ma peur. C'était mon maître, il m'avait retrouvé, j'étais sauvée par son intervention. Il vit mon visage terrifié par ce qu'il allait m'arriver, il leva la tête vers le jeune homme qui allait m'attaquer.  
>Je vis dans le visage de mon maître un mélange de surprise, et de crainte, qu'avait cette personne de spécial ? Je ne savais pas, Rode pris ma main et tourna les talons pour retourner à la maison. Le gars maintenant derrière nous dit à son Pokémon :<p>

- T'inquiète Killer, on va se faire ces gars là dans pas longtemps...

Avant de revenir à l'appartement, il m'emmena vers une forêt, le sol était de terre sèche, le chemin coupait les arbres. Il faisait frais, les rayons du soleil étaient un peu cachés par les grands chênes et bouleaux. Sur le coté, je remarquais des herbes plutôt hautes, le vent les faisaient bouger, mais je sentais de la vie sauvage à l'intérieur, je me tournais vers mon maître, j'avais compris ce qu'il attendais de moi. Il voulait que je me batte.

Forêt : 12h56

Je scrutais le paysage, quand mon maître se mis à genoux devant moi. Il me dit d'un ton calme :

- Je t'ai trouvé car tu émanais une sensation de terreur, j'ai lu dans le livre que les Riolu exprimaient leurs émotions de manière très intensive, et que leurs dresseurs sont capables de les sentir à de longues distances. Tu étais pétrifiée de peur à cause de ce garçon ?

Je hochais la tête pour répondre à sa question, je n'arrivais plus à bouger pendant cette altercation, et j'en avais encore mal au ventre. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, regarda mes mains, il vit le couteau et la pomme, et me demanda :

- C'est Jeanne qui t'a donné ça ?

Je fis un petit ''oui'' timide de la tête, et lui tendis les deux objets. Je me demandais pourquoi est ce que Jeanne m'avait demandé de lui amener ces deux choses. Il les prit, les examina, et se mis à marcher dans la forêt profonde en m'y invitant. Je me mis à me suivre, il se mit à lancer la pomme en l'air pour la reprendre en vol, et fit de même avec le couteau, c'était dangereux. On arriva dans une clairière, il y avait une colline au milieu avec un arbre qui protégeait des rayons du soleil au zénith. Il avança d'un pas décidé vers le centre de cette clairière et s'assit, le dos contre le tronc.

Clairière : 13h02

Il se mit à couper la pomme en quartiers et les mangea lentement, en regardant les alentours. Il tourna la tête vers moi puis me tendit un quartier avec un sourire. Je le pris et le mâcha lentement, en m'attendant à ce qu'il allait m'arriver, quand nous avions fini la pomme, il se tourna vers moi et m'expliqua comment allait se passer notre journée :

- Tu as été apeurée car tu ne t'es jamais battue. On va voir comment régler ce problème.

Je me mis à avoir peur, le fait de devoir me battre contre quelqu'un me mettait mal à l'aise. Il me sentit ma crainte et me dit avec un sourire :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne va pas aller combattre un Pokémon sauvage tout de suite, il faut déjà que tu apprennes à te battre.

Il m'invita donc à sortir du cercle d'ombre où nous étions, il se figea devant moi comme un Simularbre, il me fixa, mit un genou à terre et me montra la paume de sa main droite. Il me demanda de frapper sa main avec mon poing, j'hésitais à le faire, je ne savais pas si j'étais trop faible, ou si j'allais lui faire mal. Je me mis à lancer mon poing droit sur sa paume, sa main ne bougea pas d'un poil, il n'a pas réagi, il n'a donc pas eu mal. J'étais rassurée, mais ce que je sentis ensuite me fis réagir. Il tendit sa main gauche, plia tous ses doigts sauf l'index et le majeur, et me tapa le haut du crâne avec ses deux doigts tendus. Ça m'avait fait mal, je lui fis les gros yeux, il me répondit avec des yeux accusateurs :

- Je t'ai demandé de frapper ma main, pas de la toucher, tu es un Pokémon de type combat, tu dois pouvoir taper plus fort ! Montre moi ce que tu sais faire !

Sa réponse me perturba un peu, mais je n'ais pas aimé le fait qu'il m'ait frappé, alors je me suis mise à frapper sa main. Pendant 10 minutes, je frappais sa paume droite, et commençais à m'essouffler. Taper de cette façon ne servait à rien, il fallait que je trouve une autre méthode. Mais à ce moment là, mon maître leva sa main gauche, les deux doigts tendus, et me frappa encore le crâne.

- Surveille ta défense ! Essaie d'éviter mon attaque ! Tu dois pouvoir le faire !

Clairière : 13h07

On continua l'exercice pendant une heure. Pendant une heure, je frappais sa paume droite, puis la gauche et évitais ses attaques, à un point près, je n'arrivais pas à les éviter. A chaque fois qu'il lançait sa main, je me prenais son attaque à chaque fois. A chaque fois que je la prenais, il frappait de plus en plus fort. J'avais mal à la tête, il continuait à me crier dessus. Les gouttes de sueur coulaient sur mon front, sur mon corps, mes bras me faisaient souffrir. Je n'arrivais plus à frapper, exténuée, je laissais mes bras pendre, je ne pouvais plus les relever. Mon maître comprit mon épuisement, il se releva lentement. Il me regardait durement, il me lâcha, avec un ton de dégout :

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Tu es un Pokémon de type combat, mais tu ne sais pas frapper... Tu es pathétique, voir même pitoyable, j'aurais dû arriver à l'heure hier pour ne pas tomber sur toi.

Il tourna les talons, je commençais à avoir peur, allait il m'abandonner ? Je me mis à le suivre, il se retourna, me fixa, je me pétrifiais. Il y avait de la haine dans son regard, il me dévisagea, puis me dis :

- Tu as même peur de moi, tu sais quoi ? Retourne à l'état sauvage ! Tu ne me sert à rien, tu peux garder le ruban si tu veux, je n'en ais plus rien à foutre...

Ses paroles me blessèrent, j'étais abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de me dire, allait il vraiment m'abandonner ? Il continua sa marche vers la sortie de la clairière, je continuais de le suivre, je titubais, étourdie par les coups qu'il m'avait donné. Il tourna la tête vers moi pour me lancer « Casse toi... » mais je continuais de le suivre. Nous allions quitter la clairière quand il se tourna vers moi.

Clairière : 14h12

Il se tourna vers moi, ses yeux brûlaient de colère, ses yeux n'étaient plus le vert qui me rassurait, il était devenu marrons, le vert était brûlé par les flammes de sa colère. Je m'arrêtais de marcher, je me suis arrêtée de respirer, j'étais pétrifiée par ses yeux. Ceux qui m'avaient consolé, ceux qui m'avaient guidé vers ma nouvelle famille. Je retrouvais dans ses yeux la folie du garçon avec son Embrylex, j'avais peur, car il a levé sa main gauche, encore avec ses deux mêmes doigts qui m'ont frappés pendant une heure. Mon esprit me criait d'éviter cette attaque, mais mon corps ne réagissait pas, je n'arrivais plus à bouger, mes jambes ne bougeaient plus.  
>Je me pris l'attaque de plein fouet, mais je restais debout. Je me suis mise à le fixer, immobile, pour lui montrer que j'étais forte, que j'avais le droit de rester à ses cotés. Il frappa de plus en plus fort, il me cria de m'en aller, que je n'étais qu'un monstre. Ces paroles me mirent hors de moi, pour une raison inexpliquée, je me pencha sur le coté droit pour esquiver son coup, pris appui sur mon pied pour bondir comme un Spoink directement vers son visage. Je tendis la paume de ma main gauche pour l'enfoncer dans son visage. D'une raison inexpliquée, je ne faisais que poser ma paume sur son visage, une onde de choc sortit de ma main, lui percutant le visage. Je sentais le choc me traverser le bras jusqu'à l'épaule. Je lâchai un hurlement afin de relâcher ma colère accumulée par ses frappes et ses mots.<br>Il fit un bon en arrière de trois, voire quatre mètres. Il était maintenant allongé sur le dos, les feuilles avaient amorti sa chute. Mais quand il releva le dos pour s'asseoir, du sang coulait de son nez, et c'était moi qui lui avais infligé cette blessure. J'avais peur pour lui, malgré les blessures qu'il m'avait infligé, c'était mon maître, et je l'avais attaqué, une boule se mis à grossir dans mon ventre. Je me mis à courir vers lui, il posa ses doigts sous son nez, regarda le liquide rouge sur ses doigts et leva la tête vers moi, j'étais maintenant à coté de lui. Ses yeux étaient redevenus verts, mais sur son visage se lisait la surprise, car je l'avais attaqué. Pourquoi avais je fait ça ? Je me mis à avoir peur, j'avais peur pour lui, mais il s'en fichait, car il m'attrapa les épaules et me serra contre lui. Il me susurra, au creux de mon oreille :

- Excuse moi Anna... Excuse moi.

Clairière : 14h47

Mon maître était maintenant assit, adossé sur l'arbre au milieu de la clairière. Il tenait un mouchoir pour empêcher le sang qui coulait de son nez d'atterrir sur mon crâne. J'étais sur ses genoux, et dans ses bras réconfortants, après avoir longuement regardé la danse des feuilles emportées pas le vent, mon maître ma dit :

- Le coup que tu m'as donné est l'attaque forte paume, une attaque de type combat qui peut paralyser l'adversaire si le coup est bien placé...

Je levais la tête vers lui, il me regardait avec un petit sourire, il m'avait donc pardonné le coup que je lui avais porté. Cela me rassurait, non seulement il ne m'en voulais plus, mais en plus, j'ai réussi à faire ce qu'il m'a demandé. Il fouilla dans les poches de sa veste, et sorti un rectangle bleu, il en ouvrit la peau et pris un carré de la plaque qui était maintenant devenue marron. Il me dit, en voyant mon air méfiant :

- Mange, c'est pour essayer de me faire pardonner. C'est du chocolat, tu devrais aimer ça...

Je pris le morceau et le regardait, il était marron foncé, il sentait fortement le cacao, j'aime bien le cacao. Il y avait aussi l'odeur d'une autre baie, je ne sais pas laquelle, puis je le mis dans ma bouche. C'était doux et amer en même temps, le cacao était tellement bon que je le laissais fondre sur ma langue, j'étais apaisée par toutes les choses qui m'étaient arrivées aujourd'hui. Et doucement, mon maître mit son mouchoir dans sa poche, son nez ne saignait plus, il se leva avec moi dans ses bras. Et marcha lentement vers la sortie de la clairière. Nous allions rentrer à la maison, et nous reposer après cette éprouvante journée.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3: Une nouvelle voisine. **

Chambre de l'appartement : 07h43

J'étais réveillé depuis un certain temps, je posais doucement mes pieds sur le parquet froid de ma chambre, tout le monde dormait encore. Avant d'être debout, je jetais un coup d'œil derrière moi, elle a encore les yeux clos. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller, je me mis donc à lentement marcher vers mon bureau, le réveil indiquait qu'il était 8 heures moins le quart. J'avais largement le temps de me préparer, je m'asseyais sur la petite chaise. Mon livre sur les Riolu était fermé, le marque page m'amena à l'endroit où je m'étais arrêté hier. Je pris alors la photo qui me servait de marque page et la contemplais.  
>Je me voyais, à l'âge de 6 ans, sur les épaules d'un homme, ses cheveux marron se dressaient sous la force du vent. Je lâchais un soupir, car cet homme, c'était mon père. C'était la dernière fois que j'étais avec lui, avant cet enfer. J'ai dû vivre ensuite dans un cauchemar permanent sans lui :<p>

- Je le ferais papa, je te le promets, je serais parti dans un an...

Je laissais couler une larme sur ma joue, j'entendis soudainement un bruit derrière moi, c'était ma mère, elle était entrée dans ma chambre. J'essuyais rapidement ma larme et lui dis, en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller ma partenaire :

- Je t'ai déjà demandé plusieurs fois de ne pas rentrer dans ma chambre. C'est le seul endroit où je peux être seul, tu pourrais au moins respecter ça...  
>- Elle dort aussi dans ton lit ? Remarqua-t-elle en voyant mon Riolu en train de dormir dans le lit, c'est un peu abusé... Mais je ne voulais pas te dire ça. Il faudrait mieux que tu jettes cette photo, tu te fais du mal en la gardant avec toi...<br>- J'en fais ce que je veux, et c'est pas toi qui va décider ce que j'en ferais. Maintenant vas lire tes magazines people dans le salon, je finis mes devoirs et j'arrive.

Elle me fixa quelques secondes, puis s'en alla dans le salon, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me dérange encore plus. Je mis donc la photo sur le coin de mon bureau, puis me mis à lire le chapitre consacré à l'évolution des Riolus :

"Les méthodes pour faire évoluer un Riolu sont multiples, mais la condition principale consiste à lui faire ressentir une émotion de manière très intensive. Un lien très étroit avec le dresseur est aussi primordial. Il est aussi (rarement possible) que le lien créé ne soit pas avec le dresseur, mais avec une personne chère à son cœur."

Je continuais de lire ce chapitre plutôt court mais très instructif, il me servira un jour, comme tous les autres. Je vais devoir vite apprendre comment m'en occuper pour qu'elle vive dans les meilleures conditions. Car elle est un Pokémon, et je suis son dresseur.

Appartement : 08h03

Après avoir fini le chapitre sur les méthodes d'évolution de mon Pokémon, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je me regardais dans le miroir, je remarquais que j'avais quelques cernes, et il fallait absolument que je me rase. Pendant que je m'appliquais la mousse à raser, je me souvins des paroles de mon père, quand j'étais petit : "Quand tu seras grand et que les poils pousseront sur ton menton, il faudra vite que tu apprennes à te raser. Maman déteste les barbus". Quand j'étais petit, cette réflexion me faisais rire, je n'avais que 6 ans. Et maintenant, après plus de dix longues années, à chaque fois que je me rase, je repense à ces paroles, aux rires que je laissais. A chaque fois que je me rase, je laisse couler une autre larme, je ferme les yeux, afin de ne pas me voir pleurer sur la glace. A ce moment précis, je sentis une vive douleur sur la joue gauche, j'ouvrais les yeux après avoir séché la larme pour voir ce qu'il m'arrivais. Une perle rouge coulait sur la joue, je venais de me couper. Je pris vite une serviette, je ne voulais pas voir ça, pas après cet enfer. J'ouvris le robinet, pris de l'eau entre mes mains et m'aspergeais la face, je me séchais rapidement. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers ma chambre, il était grand temps que je la réveille.  
>Elle était encore en train de dormir, enroulée dans la couverture, on dirait qu'elle fait un rêve. Malheureusement, je devais l'en tirer de suite :<p>

- Allez, il est l'heure de se réveiller... Aujourd'hui est un jour important, il ne faut pas arriver en retard...

Mon Riolu ouvrit lentement ses petits yeux teintés de prunelles orangées, elle se redressa, puis après s'être étirée, elle sauta sur le parquet. Je lui pris la patte gauche puis l'emmena comme hier à la cuisine, c'était l'heure du petit déjeuner. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, la lumière du soleil levant n'éclairait que la face est de tous les bâtiments d'Unionpolis. Je trouvais ça joli, ça vaut le coup de se réveiller tôt. Mon Pokémon regardait dans la même direction que moi, et je pense qu'elle était du même avis que moi. L'horizon montrait un ciel un peu grisâtre, mais au dessus de notre tête, il était d'un bleu sans nuages, il fera donc beau aujourd'hui. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, avec Riolu à mes cotés, main dans la main.

Cuisine : 08h16

Je pris la bouteille de lait dans le frigo, afin d'en remplir un verre pour elle et un bol de céréales pour moi. Elle se mit sur le même tabouret que d'habitude, celui où il y était avant... Je la regardais, elle savourait son verre de lait, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Après avoir fini notre petit repas, je me dirige vers ma chambre pour me changer. Je préviens à mon Pokémon de ne pas venir pendant que je m'habillais. J'ouvre en grand le placard et choisis un T-shirt blanc avec un sweat à capuche grise. J'enfile ensuite un jean un peu large, je n'aime pas quand c'est serré. Pendant que je m'habillais, une question avait envahit mon esprit. Comment pourrais je appeler mon Riolu ? Beaucoup de dresseurs donnent un surnom à leur Pokémon, il fallait donc que j'en trouve un pour elle. J'avais beau me creuser la tête, je n'arrivais pas à lui trouver un nom qui lui convienne. Je me dirigeais vers le salon où je l'avais laissé, ma mère était (encore une fois) allongée sur le canapé, en train de finir sa nuit avec un numéro de "Fan des Champions" entre les mains. Pendant que mon Pokémon était en train de retourner chaque magazine qui était sur la table basse. Elle avait l'air plutôt intéressée par toutes les couleurs qu'offraient ces magazines un peu niais. Puis tout à coup, pour une raison inexpliquée, un nom me sortit de la bouche :

- Anna !

Je voulais appeler mon Riolu, mais ce nom me traversa l'esprit au moment où j'ouvrais la bouche, je venais d'appeler mon Riolu « Anna » mais ce qui arriva ensuite me surpris encore plus. Elle leva la tête, comme si elle s'appelait déjà ainsi, comme si je l'avais déjà baptisé de ce nom. Elle me fixa pendant un peu plus d'une minute, puis pencha la tête sur le côté pour indiquer son incompréhension. Elle aussi, elle devait se demander pourquoi je l'ai appelé comme ça. Après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, je m'expliquais :

- Excuse moi, pendant que je m'habillais, j'essayai de te trouver un surnom. Je t'ai appelé comme ça sans raison... Excuse moi.

Je me tournai vers la porte d'entrée pour prendre mon sac, quand elle se mit à m'attraper la jambe. Elle était collée à ma jambe, elle me faisait un sourire. Je ne comprenais pas au début, puis lui posa la question afin d'essayer de comprendre :

- Pourquoi ce sourire, ça te plaît comme nom ?

Elle hocha de la tête pour accepter, elle s'appellera donc à partir de maintenant Anna. Je lui pris la main et me dirigeais avec elle vers l'entrée, j'attrapais mon sac dans la volée. Il contenait les cours de la journée et mon livre sur elle. Il était l'heure d'aller au lycée avec elle, je me demandais comment ça allait se passer, vu qu'elle ne peut pas rentrer dans une pokéball. On verra là bas, de toutes façons, j'aurais quelqu'un qui m'accompagnera, car à partir de maintenant, j'ai une amie avec moi.

Lycée d'Unionpolis : 08h53

Nous sommes enfin arrivés au seul lycée que propose cette ville, mais l'un des meilleurs de la région. Il y a une foule d'élèves postés devant l'entrée. Je vais devoir essayer de passer en force car mon cours se trouve à l'autre bout de l'établissement. J'ai toujours opéré comme ça avant, mais cette fois, je suis accompagné d'Anna, c'était maintenant différent. Je lui disais de bien me serrer la main, elle obéit aussitôt. Nous nous enfoncèrent ensuite dans la foule d'adolescents en mouvement. Nous n'arrêtions pas de nous faire pousser, bousculer ou encore d'attirer l'attention. Le règlement stipulait que les Pokémons soient impérativement dans leurs Pokéball à l'intérieur, espérons que je ne croise aucun pion. J'enchaînais les couloirs comme hier, car j'avais à cette heure ci un cours sur les capacités, et c'était le professeur Nikolaï qui allait le donner, celui qui m'avait donné mon Riolu samedi. Au moins, il me dira comment me débrouiller pour les cours suivants avec elle. Pendant que je réfléchissais à ce problème, je sentais la main d'Anna se desserrer, je ne m'en souciais pas au début, mais il arriva un moment que je redoutais. Elle avait lâché ma main, je me retournais et je ne la voyais pas, elle était maintenant perdue au milieu de la marée d'ados.  
>Je regardais dans tous les sens, afin d'essayer de la retrouver, mais je ne la voyais toujours pas, je commençais à paniquer. A t-elle été trouvée par un pion, ou pire, par Jack ? Je m'arrêtais de courir, fermais les yeux, arrêtais de respirer, et me concentrais. Je sentais une sensation l'angoisse derrière moi, je me mis donc à courir vers cette direction. Je me cognais contre les élèves marchant vers la direction opposée comme un Barloche traversant la rivière à contre courant. Il fallait absolument que je la retrouve avant quelqu'un d'autre, et enfin je la vis. Elle s'était collée à un mur, en train de fixer le visage de chaque personne, en train de me chercher. Elle me vis enfin, et elle se mis à vers moi, je l'attrapa par la main et me mis à courir. Je venais d'entendre la sonnerie. Le cours sur les capacités allait commencer, et il y avait encore un bout de chemin pour y arriver.<p>

Lycée d'Unionpolis : 09h04

- Excusez moi professeur, je suis encore une fois en retard...

Le professeur était devant moi, et j'étais devant ma classe, ils me fixaient, moi et Anna. Nikolaï était fatigué de mes retards répétés, il me demanda, après un long soupir :

- On peut savoir quel est le motif de ce retard aujourd'hui ?  
>- Il y a eu un problème avec elle par rapport à la direction...<p>

Je désignais Anna d'un léger mouvement de tête, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente visée, mais tout le monde la regardait maintenant. On entendait des chuchotements fuser dans la salle, probablement à cause de ce problème. Je me retournais vers elle, elle ne faisait que regarder les membres de cette classe. Elle les regardait d'un air curieux, j'étais un peu rassuré, elle n'avait pas comprit qu'elle était le sujet de ces étonnements. Je l'appelais et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de moi sur la table de la rangée de devant. Je n'ai jamais eu de voisin, jamais depuis cet événement. Mais maintenant, j'aurais quelqu'un à mes côtés. Je sortis vite mes affaires afin de pouvoir prendre en note les informations de l'enseignant. Il allait m'apprendre de nouvelles choses pour bien mener un combat, et je devais être attentif, car Anna est un Pokémon, et je suis son dresseur.

Lycée d'Unionpolis : 09h58

- C'est donc pour cette raison que l'attaque lance soleil prend considérablement moins de temps à être lancée quand...

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase car il avait été interrompu par la sonnerie indiquant la fin de l'heure. Il fut carrément surprit car il était plongé dans ses explications. Il vit que toute la classe se préparait déjà à partir, il lança alors rapidement aux élèves qui avaient déjà rangé leurs affaires :

- N'oubliez pas de réviser ce chapitre pour le cours prochain, ce sera le sujet d'un contrôle.

Les élèves qui étaient déjà debout se mirent à grommeler leur avis sur ce contrôle sorti de nul part. Je rangeais vite mes affaires pour pouvoir parler au prof. Je m'approchais de son bureau, où il commença à corriger des copies. Il me remarqua vite, je lui expliquais rapidement la raison de ma venue :

- Excusez moi monsieur, mais je pense qu'à part vous, aucun professeur ne m'acceptera avec Anna à côté de moi...  
>- Tu parles de ton Riolu ? C'est vrai que c'est un problème que je ne peux pas régler de toutes façons... Attend un peu.<p>

Il se mit à griffonner quelque chose sur un carré de papier, le signa et me le donna :

- Avec ça, et l'influence que j'ai dans cette école, les professeurs devraient te laisser tranquille avec elle.

Je le remerciais tout en mettant le papier dans ma poche. J'appelais ensuite Anna puis nous sortîmes de la salle, j'avais maintenant un cours sur les statistiques d'efficacité, et je n'avais plus que quelques minutes pour y arriver. Le couloir était maintenant remplit d'un raz de marée d'élèves encore plus important qu'il y avait une heure. Une idée me traversa l'esprit, je pris Anna par la taille, et la posa sur mes épaules. De cette façon, je ne pouvais plus l'avoir hors de portée, mais maintenant, tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous. Je sentais Anna mal à l'aise sur mes épaules, opprimée par tous ces regards, je la rassura et continuais ma route. J'arrivais devant la salle quand j'entendis une des filles de ma classe dire à son amie :

- Tu as révisé pour le contrôle toi ?  
>- Quoooa ? Y'avait un contrôle ? Comment j'ai trop pas révisé moi...<p>

J'eus un moment d'angoisse, pas à cause de cette interrogation, mais le problème était Anna. Pendant le cours de l'heure dernière, je pouvais poser quelques secondes mon stylo afin de m'occuper d'Anna. Mais là, je ne pourrais pas passer de temps auprès d'elle. Je la posais, mis un genou à terre et lui expliquais la situation :

- Je suis désolé Anna, mais pendant cette heure ci je ne vais pas pouvoir m'occuper de toi, il faudra aussi que tu ne bouges pas et ne fasses aucun bruit. Tu as compris ?

Elle hocha quasi instantanément la tête pour exprimer son consentement. J'étais un peu étonné par son obéissance instantanée, je la remerciais puis entrais dans la salle de classe. Je pris une table au hasard et la laissais monter sur la chaise d'à côté. Je sortis une feuille de ma pochette, attendis que le prof distribue les copies, et me mis au travail.

Lycée d'Unionpolis : 10h34

Après avoir résolu les trois quarts du contrôle, je lançais un coup d'œil vers ma nouvelle voisine. Elle regardait le tableau devant elle, avec un regard vide, je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait, puis je compris avec surprise. Elle attendait patiemment la sonnerie qui signifiait la fin de l'heure, tout simplement car je le lui avais demandé. J'avais maintenant l'impression que je pourrais lui demander de faire n'importe quoi. Elle m'impressionnait, personnellement, je ne pourrais pas attendre de cette façon aussi longtemps. Pendant que je la regardais, elle tourna la tête vers moi, je lui fis un sourire, puis me remis à mes occupations, elle fit de même.

Lycée d'Unionpolis : 10h46

Après avoir fini le dernier calcul de la dernière partie, je me relis une dernière fois afin de vérifier si je ne fais aucune faute d'inattention, j'avais encore un peu de temps, alors autant en profiter. Je mis mon nom sur la copie, la posa sur le coin de la table et me mit à attendre à mon tour la sonnerie indiquant la fin de cette épreuve. Je me tournais vers Anna afin de lui faire comprendre que j'avais fini. Elle avait deviné que j'avais fini avant que je ne lui fasse remarquer. Elle se mit à me regarder avec un sourire joyeux. Je lui répondit avec un sourire moi aussi, j'avais le temps de m'occuper un peu d'elle maintenant. Je me mis à faire un petit dessin d'elle, malheureusement, mes talents de dessinateurs étaient vraiment médiocres. Mais quand elle vit ma réalisation, elle comprit directement que c'était elle. Elle contempla la feuille, puis me remercia un énorme sourire et en se rapprochant un peu plus de moi. Le dessin avait l'air de lui plaire, tant mieux. Au moins, le temps d'attente pour la fin de l'heure sera moins long. Le prof nous scrutait, moi et Anna, avec un œil méfiant, le fait que je sois à côté d'un Pokémon ne lui plaisait guère. Même si je lui avais présenté le mot du renommé professeur Nikolaï, j'enfreignais le règlement du lycée. J'essayais maintenant de m'occuper du mieux que je peux, je sortis mon livre sur les Riolu, afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle.

Lycée d'Unionpolis : 10h59

La sonnerie retentit à travers tout l'établissement, j'avais déjà rangé mes affaires. Le prochain cours se passait dans la salle d'à côté, il n'y aura donc aucun problème pour le transport d'Anna. Avant que j'ouvre la porte qui menait au couloir, le professeur leva la tête pour faire passer un message à toute la classe :

- Pour une raison exceptionnelle, tous les cours de cet après midi sont annulés, vous pourrez donc sortir à midi.

Toute la classe faisait sentir sa joie pour cette nouvelle inattendue, j'étais moi aussi content. J'espérait que cette occasion arrive, mais pas aussi vite que ça... Je pourrais m'occuper d'elle, nous passerons toute l'après midi à s'entraîner, pour qu'elle puisse améliorer ses capacités, car elle est un Pokémon, et je suis son dresseur.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4: Faire face à sa crainte.**

Lycée d'Unionpolis : 12h01

Après être sortis de ce cours sur la mythologie Pokémon, je vis beaucoup de mes « camarades » en train de préparer leur programme de l'après midi. Ca n'avait pas l'air de ressembler à une après midi de révisons en tout cas. Pour ma part, je ne pouvais pas manger chez moi, je devais passer le midi à la cafétéria. Ma mère avait déjà du mal à payer les frais de restauration, ce serait lui manquer de respect de ne pas y aller. Je me dirigeais donc, avec Anna sur les épaules encore une fois, vers l'espace de restauration du lycée. Il y aura beaucoup de monde, et donc beaucoup de regards se poseront sur elle, j'espère qu'elle les supportera.

Lycée d'Unionpolis : 12h13

Une fois que j'avais passé la file d'étudiants affamés, je pris un plateau et le fis glisser sur la rampe, je pris un petit bol qui contenait une salade composée de différentes baies colorées. L'entrée était une pâte feuilletée avec du fromage fondu à l'intérieur. Une fois arrivé à la distribution des plats principaux, le chef responsable du service me regarda de travers. Il m'avait remarqué accompagné d'Anna, et ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. Je sortis alors le morceau de papier du professeur Nikolaï de ma poche pour lui montrer la raison du non respect du règlement. Il parcourra rapidement le morceau de papier de mon enseignant, me le rendit et me lâcha :

- C'est mignon tout ça, mais je te donnerais pas plus à bouffer, et fais gaffe. Si je vois ta bestiole dans ma cuisine, elle pourra rapidement rentrer dans une Pokéball quand elle sera découpée en morceaux...

Il me tendit une assiette avec le repas dedans, des carottes et du riz, j'ai déjà mangé pire. Je le remerciais malgré ses propos un peu poussés et me mis à chercher une table avec deux places, car je devrais partager mon repas avec elle.  
>Après avoir passé 5 minutes à chercher une petite table où nous pouvions manger tous les deux, nous nous asseyons côte à côte. Je faisait une petite démarcation dans mon plat et lui expliquais que la moitié était maintenant pour elle. Je fis de même pour l'entrée et lui laissa intégralement la salade de baie, elle aura besoin de vitamines pour cet après midi. Après avoir fini mon entrée et mon plat, je me mis à attendre qu'Anna finisse son plat pour qu'elle s'attaque ensuite à son dessert. Après avoir finit son riz, elle vit que le dessert n'était pas partagé, qu'il était uniquement pour elle. Après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes, elle repoussa le bol vers moi avec un sourire. Il me fallu un petit moment pour comprendre qu'elle voulait que la salade soit uniquement pour moi.<p>

- C'est gentil Anna, mais je crois que t'as pas compris, c'est pour toi tout ça, tu vas en avoir besoin dans pas longtemps...

Avec un sourire bienveillant, elle continua de repousser le bol vers moi, ça ne servait à rien de continuer de protester. Je la remercia et me mis à manger ce dessert. Après avoir fini le bol, je me levais de la chaise, Anna fit de même, et nous nous dirigions vers la sortie de la cafétéria.

Rues d'Unionpolis : 12h27

Avec la main de mon Riolu dans la mienne, je me dirigeais vers la clairière de la route 208, qui est accessible seulement avec un minimum de connaissances du terrain. C'est dans cette clairière qu'elle a donné sa première attaque sur moi, cette attaque Forte Paume.  
>Avant d'arriver à l'arche qui faisait office de frontière entre la ville et la route Unionpolis-Charbourg, je me figeais sur place. Jack était là, adossé sur le mur de la dernière rue à emprunter pour arriver à l'arche. Cet homme de 17 ans, cheveux blonds rasés de près dans un style militaire. Il lançait sans arrêt en l'air une Pokéball, contenant probablement son Embrylex. Ce gars là était une brute, qui prenait un malin plaisir à profiter du mal des gens, de leur souffrance. Même la police ne voulait pas intervenir, car il était le chef d'un gang.<br>Après ce qu'il s'était passé hier, j'imaginais qu'il avait la ferme intention de me provoquer en duel, faire combattre son Embrylex contre Anna. Le problème, c'est que Anna n'est que trop peu entraînée, et je ne connais qu'une seule des différentes attaques qu'elle peut réaliser. Je ne voulais pas la blesser alors qu'elle ne savait pas se battre face à un Pokémon, il fallait donc passer devant lui sans qu'il ne nous voit. Il y a des jours où je me suis dis à quel point ça aurait été pratique qu'Anna puisse rentrer dans une Pokéball, ce jours là en fait parti du top 3 sans problèmes. Je lui expliquais rapidement la situation, et ce qu'elle devait faire. Nous allions devoir passer devant lui, je devais me placer entre lui et Anna, afin qu'il ne la remarque pas. Je pris un rythme de marche qui ressemblait à celui des passant qui étaient à coté de moi, afin de ne pas passer pour quelqu'un de suspect à ses yeux. Le moment où je passais devant lui devait durer environ dix secondes, mais j'avais l'impression que j'avais passé vingt minutes à marcher devant lui. Mais il fallait continuer à avancer, il ne fallait pas qu'il me voir, l'état de mon Pokémon pouvait en dépendre.

Arche Unionpolis-Route 208 : 12h29

Nous voilà enfin dans cette arche, nous venions de passer un obstacle de taille, et je m'arrêtais quelques secondes pour regarder les alentours. Quelques dresseurs venaient de cette route, soit ils étaient en voyage initiatique, soit ils reviennent d'un entraînement avec leur équipe. Certains avaient aussi une mine dépitée, ils devaient avoir reçu une défaite, et donc devaient avoir perdu de l'argent ainsi que de la confiance que leurs Pokémon ont en eux. Alors que je me mis à marcher vers la sortie, mon cœur rata un battement, quelqu'un venait de m'attraper l'épaule.  
>Pendant ce long moment, je me disais que c'était Jack, qu'il venait de me retrouver, j'avais failli à ma tâche. Anna sera obligée de se battre, son Embrylex avait l'air extrêmement fort quand je l'avais vu hier. Ils avaient l'air tous les deux extrêmement mauvais, nous allions être mis tous les deux en charpie, car c'était son hobbie, et je me retournais.<br>Il s'agissait d'un homme d'environ 30 ans, un asiatique. Il se présenta et me dit :

- Bonjour, excusez moi mais pouvez vous m'indiquer la direction de la salle des concours d'Unionpolis s'il vous plaît ?

Après avoir respiré quelques minutes afin de faire descendre mon rythme cardiaque qui devait avoisiner les 160 battements/minutes, je lui expliquais rapidement quelles rues emprunter. Je me mis ensuite rapidement à atteindre la clairière que je recherchais, je ne voulais pas que Jack me retrouve.

Forêt de la route 208 : 12h42

Pendant que nous marchions, je me tenais le coté gauche de la poitrine, cette surproduction d'adrénaline commençait à faire passer les effets secondaires. Anna s'arrêta et me regarda, d'un air triste, elle devait se demander ce qu'il m'arrivais, j'essayais de la rassurer:

-T'inquiète pas, je vais bien, c'est juste ce con de touriste qui m'a foutu une trouille pas possible...

Je lui fis un sourire pour la rassurer un peu plus, ce qui l'en persuada d'ailleurs. Nous étions sur le petit sentier qui nous menais directement à la clairière où nous somme allés hier. Les quelques rayons du soleil de ce mois de mai arrivaient à passer à travers l'épais feuillage de ces grands chênes, ce qui laissait une douce fraîcheur à l'atmosphère. J'apercevais sur le coté du chemin, que les hautes herbes frémissaient, cachant probablement des Pokémon sauvages. Anna esquissa un pas sur le coté opposé de ces herbes, je sentais une touche de crainte, elle en avait encore un peu peur. L'entraînement que j'allais lui donner me permettra de voir si elle sera capable de réaliser un combat réel.

Clairière : 13h02

- On va essayer de faire le même exercice qu'hier, tu t'en souviens ?

Mon Pokémon afficha une légère expression de crainte quand je lui dis ce que nous allions faire. Cet exercice dans cette clairière a été loin de lui donner de bons souvenirs. Je lui expliquais que c'était le seul endroit que je connaissais où nous n'allions pas nous faire déranger par n'importe qui:

- Je suis encore désolé pour ce qui s'est passé hier, je ne réfléchissais plus. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que tu t'entraînes un maximum, et sans que je ne te fasse de mal, d'accords ?

Après avoir un peu réfléchit, elle fronça un peu les sourcils et hocha la tête, elle était prête pour l'entrainement. Après un petit sourire, je pose un genou, le droit sur le sol, et levais les deux paumes de ma main vers elle. Elle se mit en position de combat, les deux pieds un peu écartés, afin d'avoir un minimum d'équilibre, les deux avants bras perpendiculaires au sol pour la protection. Et d'un rapide pas en avant, elle donna le premiers coup de poing. Il était extrêmement léger, je ne sentis qu'a peine son poing gauche dans ma main, puis elle se lança.  
>D'un coup, elle tourna son bassin, ainsi que ses épaules pour montrer son attaque. Son poing droit sortit de nul part arriva tel une fusée, et se logea au milieu de ma paume droite. J'étais poussé vers l'arrière par la force qu'elle venait de dégager, et elle n'avait pas fini son enchaînement. Après que ma main droite soit partie derrière moi, à cause de la force de l'impact, d'un pas chassé, elle arriva à mon niveau, et sauta en me tournant le dos. D'une rapidité impressionnante elle me donna un coup de pied retourné sur la tempe, le coup était extrêmement puissant, je tombais sur le côté, et sur le moment, je perdis connaissance.<p>

Clairière : 14h37

- Rio... Riolu !

J'ouvrais les yeux, je vis un ciel bleu parsemé à quelques endroits des petits nuages ressemblant à des Wattouat. Soudain, une silhouette apparue devant le soleil, il me fallu un moment avant de comprendre que ça ne pouvait être qu'Anna. Je me mis à cligner des yeux histoire de voir un peu mieux, j'essayais ensuite de me relever, mais ma tête allait se mettre à exploser comme un Electrode. J'étais à mi-chemin de la position assise quand la main que j'utilisais comme appuis se me à glisser. Ma tête allait retomber sur le sol quand je sentis quelque chose sous mon dos qui me retenait dans ma « chute », puis m'aida à me redresser. C'était mon Pokémon, qui avait eu le réflexe de me rattraper. Ma tête commençais à bourdonner, je ne me souvenais plus de ce qui venait de m'arriver, Anna commençait à me regarder d'un air craintif. Les morceaux, les instants qu'ils venaient de m'arriver, tout se replaçait petit à petit dans ma tête. Je me souvenais enfin ce qu'il venait de m'arriver, l'enchaînement fulgurant que m'avait sortit mon Riolu. Ma tête recommençait à bourdonner, et ma main droite me faisait souffrir, je sentis alors une étrange sensation, un horrible ressentiment de culpabilité. Je levais la tête vers Anna, elle regardait par terre, complètement anéantie. Elle pensait que c'était sa faute si j'étais maintenant dans cet état, elle commençait à laisser couler une larme sur sa joue:

- Anna...

Elle releva sa tête, mon Pokémon se sentait cruellement fautive, il fallait que j'arrange ça. Je pris donc un grand sourire et lui lança d'un air enjoué:

- C'était génial ce que t'as fais! Je savais pas que t'étais aussi forte !

Elle commençait d'abords par être surprise par cette réaction, pensant que j'allais m'énerver ou devenir complètement timbré comme la dernière fois. Ensuite, d'un rapide coup du revers de sa patte, elle sécha rapidement la petite larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Elle me fit des petits yeux tout de même inquiets, probablement me demandant comment j'allais sur l'instant :

- T'inquiètes pas, je vais bien ! Par contre, ton combo m'a salement amoché... Tu risques de faire un malheur si un Pokémon sauvage arrivait maintenant !

Elle souriait un peu, puisque qu'elle savait maintenant que j'allais bien, mais restait un peu craintive, à cause de ma dernière phrase. Les Pokémon sauvages lui faisaient toujours peur, et je ne pouvais pas y faire grand-chose. A moins que... Une petite idée passa dans ma tête, la trouvant bonne, je la gardais au chaud dans un coin de mon cerveau et lui lançais, après m'être relevé difficilement :

- Bon, on reprend l'entrainement ! Et cette fois, essaie pas de me mettre K.O ! lui dis-je avec un petit clin d'œil.

Clairière : 15h12

- On fait une pause !

Je tombais sur les fesses, complètement épuisé. Anna s'assit volontiers, en me fixant pour voir si j'allais bien, car je commençais à souffler comme un Tauros. Elle était extrêmement rapide, agile et surtout très forte, elle arrivait, par pur instinct de combat, à me flanquer des coups dans le coté de l'abdomen. Je me souvenais des différentes leçons de mon père, qui était professeur de combat à mon très jeune âge : « Si tu frappes un nombre suffisant de fois dans le foie, il arrivera un moment où les jambes de ton adversaire ne le soutiendront plus... ».  
>Je n'arrivais plus à rester debout pour cette unique raison, mais Anna le savait déjà d'elle même. Mes jambes tremblaient, et des petites envies de vomir commençaient à arriver. Elle sauta instantanément sur ses pattes, et se mit à coté de moi, l'air extrêmement inquiète.<p>

- C'est bon, t'en fais pas, je vais bien...

Après avoir murmuré ces paroles, mon estomac se contracta, et je me mis à vomir les baies Ceriz et Pêcha que j'avais avalé dans cette salade ce midi. Mon Riolu se pencha rapidement à coté de ma tête, l'air désespérée. Elle leva ensuite rapidement la tête vers une direction, puis la suivit en courant, elle était tellement rapide, on dirait qu'elle glissait sur le sol. Elle disparu en quelques seconde de la clairière, qui était pourtant assez grande.  
>J'étais maintenant seul, seul à regarder les Roucools se disputer leurs territoires face aux Etourmis. Seul à voir les Lixi gambader et jouer entre eux, il y avait aussi un Keunotor, qui était allongé, occupé à se boulotter une baie Willia seul. Je me posais un peu plus loin de mon vomi, pour pouvoir apprécier la scène qui se jouait devant mes yeux, tel un enfant joyeux. Mais maintenant, je ne suis plus un enfant joyeux, toute l'enfance qui était en moi s'était évanouie ce jour de Décembre, il y a bientôt maintenant 10 ans. Le jour où, pensant que la douce vie avec les Pokémons allait durer toute la vie. Mais ce jour la, l'opinion que j'avais du monde entier changea instantanément. Une expérience, une épreuve de la vie qui vous colle où que vous alliez, où chaque personne qui vous connaît vous regarde maintenant avec un œil différent.<br>J'entendais Anna revenir avec quelque chose dans les mains, je ne voyais pas car elle avait ses avants bras collés contre son corps. Quand elle arriva à ma hauteur, elle me tendit quelques baies Oran, elle en connaissait ses propriétés curatives. Je l'en remerciais et les mangeais lentement. Je sentais, à chaque fois que j'avalais un morceau, qu'une partie de mon corps était remise à neuf. Quand elle me vit finir la dernière baie, elle me fit un large sourire, elle laissa même un petit rire, elle était maintenant rassurée. Après avoir regardé l'heure sur ma montre (parce que les « Pokémontres » en plastique, c'est trop encombrant), je me suis dis qu'il était l'heure de rentrer, que nous nous sommes assez entraînés.

- Allez, on rentre à la maison, tu m'as donné assez de coups pour aujourd'hui !

Malgré mon air enjoué, mes jambes mirent beaucoup de temps pour recevoir l'ordre d'avancer. Les coups au foie donnés par Anna m'avaient mis dans un sale état, elle était à coté de moi pour me soutenir.  
>Nous mettions un moment pour atteindre la sortie de cette clairière, la route de terre allait bientôt être sous nos pieds. Je trébuchais alors dans un trou probablement créé par un Taupiqueur, m'affalant sur tout le long. Anna se plaça rapidement à ma gauche, toujours avec ce regard inquiet.<p>

- Je suis désolé Anna, mais je pense que je vais pas pouvoir bouger d'ici avant un petit bout de temps...

Le plan que je m'étais élaboré commençait à marcher, car au moment où je lui avais soufflé ces paroles, les herbes hautes qui étaient placées sur la frontière entre la clairière et la forêt commençaient à frétiller. Mon objectif consistait à la faire combattre « de force », à la confronter en duel face à un Pokémon sauvage pour voir comment elle allait se débrouiller. Je me suis laissé frapper au foie pour lui empêcher de prendre la solution de la fuite. Je venais de lui opposer un test, car maintenant, l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui consistait à faire face à sa crainte.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5: Capacité spéciale impassible.**

Clairière : 15h29

Les hautes herbes frémissaient, ce qui voulait dire qu'un Pokémon sauvage était actuellement en train d'essayer d'en sortir. Je commençais à en avoir peur, car avant que je rencontre Rode, je vivais non seulement seule, mais je me faisais attaquer par d'autres Pokémons qui étaient à l'état sauvage. Je vivais donc reculée de toute forme de vie, car j'avais peur d'eux. Je me retournais rapidement vers mon maître, il ne fallait pas rester la ! Sauf qu'il était allongé, à cause de toutes les frappes au ventre que je lui avais donné. Je ne voulais plus m'enfuir, car je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul. Un Rattata sorti alors de ces herbes, il me vit et pris un air colérique, il lança avec rage :

- Qu'es ce que tu fous ici ? ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu m'as volé des baies sur mon buisson !

Je me souviens de ce Rattata, je l'avais rencontré il y a un an et je lui avais pris des baies car je devais me nourrir, ce dernier était particulièrement pingre.

- Je vous avais pris des baies car je devais manger, je n'avais pas de foyer moi...  
>- Garde tes mensonges pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu vas me aussi faire croire que tu connais pas cet humain derrière toi ?<p>

Il pointait rapidement mon maître du regard qui n'était pas en grande forme, mon interlocuteur commençait à avoir l'air de plus en plus énervé et le combat semblait inévitable.

- C'est mon dresseur, je ne l'ai rencontré que très récemment mais je ne vous laisserais pas vous en approcher !

Quitte à engager un combat, autant le faire maintenant, car au moins ça lui enlève l'occasion d'appeler d'autres de ses congénères. Il fallait absolument que je protège Rode contre toute menace, car je suis un Pokémon et il est mon dresseur.

Clairière : 15h31

- Tu comptes vraiment te battre contre moi ? Se mit il à lancer d'un ton moqueur, j'ai peut être pas l'air plus fort, mais mon niveau est bien au dessus du tien, tu risque de le regretter !  
>- Et alors ? Je vais vous battre et vous retournerez dans votre trou !<br>- Comme tu voudras !

Il s'avança rapidement vers moi et me percuta avec son épaule, son attaque n'était pas très puissante, mais je dû reculer de quelques pas. Je jetais un regard en arrière vers mon maître, il était maintenant assis. Il regarda mon adversaire puis me dit :

- Ne quitte pas ton adversaire des yeux ! Ce n'est qu'une attaque Charge, tu dois le contrer avec une attaque Forte Paume !

Un nouveau problème fit place, je ne me souvenais plus comment faire cette attaque. Tout simplement car le jour où je l'avais faite, j'étais prise dans un accès de rage. Je me suis donc mise à essayer de réfléchir pour trouver un moyen de refaire une telle attaque, quand Rode me demandais :

- Tu ne te souviens plus comment faire cette attaque ?

Je me tournais vers lui, et avec un pincement au cœur, je lui fis non de la tête. Il baissa la sienne et j'entendis un "Fais chier..." de sa bouche. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je m'approchais de lui pour essayer de l'aider quand il releva rapidement la tête et cria :

- Attention Anna, derrière toi ! Vive attaque !

Je me retournais et vis mon adversaire, il était extrêmement rapide, un trainée blanche passait derrière lui. Le choc était tellement fort que j'en eu le souffle coupé pendant quelques instants, je perdis l'équilibre et tomba par terre.

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu pense de cette attaque ? Je la maîtrise à un point qui ferait briser les Gravalanch !

Il était en train de faire le beau, il pensait d'être au dessus de n'importe qui, et ça commençait à m'énerver. Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour pouvoir réutiliser cette capacité. Je me mis alors à fermer les yeux, à me concentrer. Il fallait absolument que j'arrive à me souvenir comment lancer l'attaque Forte Paume pour pouvoir protéger mon maître. Car je suis un Pokémon, et il est mon dresseur.

Clairière : 15h34

Je m'étais maintenant calmée, avec les yeux fermés, j'essaie de me remémorer la scène qui était maintenant pour moi un cauchemar. Je me souvenais que j'étais au même endroit, le soleil cognait sur la tête, et Rode était devant moi. Il avait ces yeux marron pleins de haine, il m'hurlait de m'en aller, mais je restais immobile. Il levait sa main gauche et allait me la lancer, et pour une raison inexpliquée, l'image de mon maître commençait à se brouiller. Sa main gauche était maintenant changée, c'était Rattata, il avait bondit, la gueule ouverte. Voulait il me manger ? Je n'allais pas me laisser faire ! Je tendis la main gauche vers sa tête, et lâchais mon attaque à pleine puissance.  
>J'ouvrais subitement les yeux, et je regardais autours de moi, Rode avait un large sourire au lèvres. Il était maintenant debout, il chancelait peut être, mais il était sur ses deux pieds. Je regardais de l'autre coté et je vis Rattata, il était allongé sur le flanc et me tournait le dos.<p>

- Trop génial Anna, t'a réussi ton attaque Forte Paume !

J'avais réussit ? Est ce que je venais de gagner ? J'étais heureuse, non seulement j'avais réussit à retrouver une capacité, mais j'avais aussi réussit à protéger mon dresseur. Je commençais à avancer vers lui pour l'aider à quitter cet endroit quand soudainement son expression avait changée. Sa joie s'était transformée en surprise ainsi qu'en crainte. Il regardait au dessus de moi, je me retournais donc pour voir pourquoi il était surpris à ce point.  
>Rattata n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il tenait difficilement sur ses quatre pattes et son œil doit était maintenant fermé. Un filet de sang coule de son arcane et lui empêche donc de voir de l'œil droit. Je ressentais maintenant de la haine venant de lui, je commençais à en avoir peur. Après qu'il se soit relevé, il chancelait légèrement, et il avait du mal à articuler :<p>

- Espèce... de connasse... tu crois... que tu peux me défoncer... aussi facilement ?

Il était réellement blessé par cette attaque très efficace, et il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps. Il suffirait pour moi de lui redonner la même attaque et je pourrais m'occuper de mon maître. L'attaque qu'il me lança ensuite me fit complètement changer mes priorités. Il se lança avec une "Vive attaque" et profita de la vitesse pour faire un grand bond, il atterrit devant moi avec la gueule grande ouverte et planta ses deux grandes dents dans mon avant bras gauche. Une énorme douleur se répandit dans mon bras, je lâchais un cri de douleur. J'entendais même mon maître crier derrière moi "Anna !". Mon adversaire ne voulait pas lâcher prise, il souriait même, il prenait plaisir à me voir souffrir. Je lui donnais alors un coup de poing avec la main qui me restait, mais il gardait sa mâchoire fermée sur mon bras. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais effrayée, effrayée par la cruauté qui luisait dans ses yeux noisette. Je lui donnais un dernier coup de poing de toutes mes forces. Ce coup avait enfin assez d'effet pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il était maintenant essoufflé, du sang coulait de son arcane et maintenant le mien goutte de ses incisives. Il souriait toujours et se léchait maintenant les babines, après un petit rire qui mit mal à l'aise, il me dit doucement :

- Viens ici, c'est presque fini, tu ne vas bientôt plus rien sentir...

J'étais maintenant terrorisée, ce n'était plus un Rattata sauvage, c'était devenu un monstre. Il voulait uniquement me faire du mal, et j'étais maintenant paralysée par la peur. Une boule s'était formée dans mon ventre, je me sentais dans la même position quand j'étais confrontée à Jack et à son Pokémon depierre. Je me sentais impuissante, et j'allais me faire tuer, ce fut encore une fois Rode qui me sortit de ma terreur :

- Anna, il est bientôt K.O ! Il est temps de donner tout de que tu as ! Je crois en toi, et je sais que tu peux le faire ! C'est maintenant ou jamais !

Je me tournais vers mon maître, il avait ce sourire, celui qu'il m'avait fait le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Ce sourire qui a la douceur et la chaleur d'un foyer, accompagné de ses deux yeux verts rassurants. La boule que j'avais dans mon ventre diminua, et se transforma, ma peur était maintenant devenue courage. Je me tournais alors vers mon adversaire, il était grand temps que ce combat se termine.

Clairière : 15h41

Je me mis une dernière fois en position de combat, les jambes écartées et les avants bras à la verticale. Je me concentrais sur mon objectif, il ne fallait pas que je rate mon attaque. Le Rattata chancelait, il était étourdit par l'attaque forte-paume et les coups de poing que je lui avais donné quand il m'avait mordu le bras. Je savais que je ne pouvais plus utiliser mon bras gauche pour attaquer, sa morsure m'avait fait trop mal. Le dernier coup que j'allais porter était décisif, soit j'allais le mettre K.O, soit, en profitant de mon attaque échouée, il allait me mordre le bras doit, me rendant incapable de me battre plus longtemps. Le moment est enfin arrivé, je m'avançais vers mon adversaire.  
>D'un rapide bond, je me trouve à une distance qui me permet de rester hors de porté de sa mâchoire. Je vérifiais sa réaction, il allait attaquer. Je me mis alors à faire un rapide pas de coté vers la gauche, comme son œil droit était fermé à cause de l'ouverture de son arcane, j'étais maintenant dans l'angle mort de son champ de vision. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis se tourna du coté de son œil fermé. Quand il me vis enfin, je m'avançais vers lui afin de lui porter le coup final :<p>

- Viens ici sale traînée que je te...

Je ne lui avais pas laissé finir sa phrase, j'étais maintenant en face de lui au corps à corps. Je pris une profonde inspiration et lança mon point de toutes mes forces. A ma grande surprise, mon poing fit un aller-retour à une telle vitesse que je ne l'avais pas vu. Suite à mon attaque, l'impact créé par la frappe souleva mon adversaire et le renvoya dans les hautes herbes, de là d'où il venait. Je me mis à regarder mon poing droit, surprise, que venais je de faire ? Ce n'était pas l'attaque que je voulais utiliser, ce fut encore une fois mon maître qui en avait la réponse :

- Impassible ! La capacité spéciale impassible !

Je me tournais vers Rode, il commençait à marcher lentement, les bras ouverts avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je me mis à courir vers lui pour me jeter dans ses bras. J'avais eu tellement peur pendant ce combat, et me tenir dans ses bras me faisait sentir en sécurité.

Clairière : 15h56

J'étais au chaud dans sa veste pendant qu'il me caressait la tête, après être resté silencieux un petit moment, il me dit :

- La capacité spéciale impassible te permet d'augmenter ta vitesse quand tu ressens une grande peur, et tu en es dotée ! Mais ce n'est pas que pour ça que tu as gagné...

J'écoutais attentivement mon maître, toujours dans ses bras pendant qu'il marchait lentement vers la sortie de la clairière. Il avait des connaissances sur mes capacités et je me devais de l'écouter pour pouvoir apprendre à mieux le protéger.

- Le boost de ta vitesse grâce à impassible t'a permis d'apprendre l'attaque Mach Punch, une autre attaque très puissante qui te permet d'attaquer beaucoup plus vite !

J'étais étonnée par toutes les connaissances qu'il avait acquises grâce à son livre. Il savait énormément de choses dont je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Il devait savoir aussi comment je pourrais devenir plus forte, il le fallait bien, car je suis un Pokémon, et il est mon dresseur.

Rues de la ville : 16h26

J'étais maintenant à ses cotés, il avait du mal à marcher avec moi dans ses bras et son sac sur les épaules. Il me tenait tout de même la main, et me félicitait à plusieurs reprises pour les exploits que j'avais réalisé. Beaucoup d'enfants commençaient à sortir des écoles accompagnés par leurs parents qui avaient à leurs pieds des Pokémons. Il y avait par exemple des Caninos, des Luxio ou encore des Zigzatons. Nous étions sur le trottoir pour rentrer dans l'appartement où nous vivions. Mon bras gauche commençait à me faire sérieusement mal, je tirais la manche de mon maître pour lui exprimer ma douleur. Il se mit sur un genou pour examiner ma plaie et je sentis ensuite de la crainte. Il se releva rapidement et dit, d'un ton inquiet :

- Merde, faut vite rentrer à la maison, ta plaie risque de s'infecter !

Malgré le mal qu'il avait pour avancer, il se mit à trottiner, ça devait être assez grave alors je me mis à son rythme.

Appartement de Rode : 16h32

- Maman ! Où est le kit de secours ?!

Nous étions enfin arrivé dans notre foyer, la plaie que je portais au bras droit devait lui faire peur. Il ne tenait pas en place, alors que Jeanne était en train de lire un de ses livres colorés. Elle était dans la cuisine avec une tasse qui sentait fortement le café, elle regarda mon maître, puis lui lâcha :

- Dans la salle de bain, qu'est ce que tu t'es fait ?  
>- C'est pas moi, c'est Anna qui est sérieusement blessée, faut faire vite !<p>

Il se mit alors au pas de course pour arriver à retrouver un « kit de secours ». Il fouillait dans tous les tiroirs et sortit enfin une sacoche rouge marqué une croix blanche dessus. Il tira un tabouret d'un coin et me demanda de m'y asseoir, je m'exécutais sans discuter.

- Je vais d'abords te passer un coup de désinfectant. Je suis désolé, ça va un peu arracher mais tu sais que c'est pour ton bien...

Il prit un tube, et en pressant le haut avec son doigt, de la poussière en sortit avec un bruit de « psssshhhiiiit ». Au moment où cette poussière arriva au niveau de mon bras, je sentis une vive douleur. Je serrais alors les dents et fermais les yeux pour ne pas crier, je sentais tout de même venant de mon maître de la culpabilité. Il me répétait à plusieurs reprises « excuse moi, c'est pour ton bien ». Après avoir passé ce produit douloureux, il passa de la crème blanche et me mit un bandage autour de la plaie. Il attacha le tout avec les deux extrémités de la bande blanche et me dit doucement avec un sourire :

- C'est bon Anna, c'est fini maintenant.

Il se leva et marcha tranquillement vers la cuisine, je me mis alors à le suivre. Il ouvrit un placard et se mit à fouiller dedans. Il sortit de ce placard un rectangle bleu, le même que celui d'hier. Il ouvrit encore une fois la peau pour prendre un carré marron et me le tendit en disant :

- Mange ça, c'est pour essayer de me faire pardonner...

Je mis le morceau de chocolat sous la langue afin qu'il fonde doucement, la petite acidité qui y parvenait me permettait de deviner qu'en plus de contenir du cacao, il y avait de la baie Ceriz dedans. Rode prit pour lui une pomme ainsi qu'un couteau, se mit sur un tabouret et coupa la pomme en plusieurs quartiers. Il regardait le paysage par la fenêtre avec un regard vide, comme si toute forme de vie l'avait quitté. Il prit à un moment un visage surpris et lâcha en se tapant le front :

- Merde ! Le contrôle de capacités!

Il se leva rapidement et partit dans sa chambre, je me mis encore une fois à le suivre. Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et y sortit un livre. Il se mit à le lire sans jeter un regard vers moi, je me demandais pourquoi, puis je me mis à penser qu'il fallait le laisser tranquille. Alors en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, je sortis de la chambre et m'assit sur le canapé marron du salon. Jeanne y était aussi, et elle était plongée dans la lecture de ses livres colorés. Elle les feuilletait rapidement, ou prenait plusieurs longues minutes pour lire des détails. Il arriva un moment où elle me remarqua, elle eu un sursaut et se mit à brailler :

- Non mais ça va pas de faire peur à des pauvres et vieilles dames comme moi ? !

Je m'éloignais un peu d'elle car elle venait de me faire peur. Elle le vit et se calma avant de me demander :

- Bon... alors déjà, je suis pas vieille, t'as pas bien entendu, et puis pourquoi t'es pas avec mon Rody ? Vous avez rompu ou quoi ?

Je n'avais pas compris de quoi elle parlait, son terme « rompu » m'échappait un peu,alors je continuais de la fixer d'un regard interloqué. Elle me regardait puis se dit « Ah ouais c'est vrai t'es encore un peu jeune... ». Elle me demanda ensuite pourquoi je n'étais pas avec lui, ou encore qu'est ce que je m'étais fait au bras, mais ne comprenait pas ce que je lui disais. En même temps, le langage Pokémon est incompréhensible pour les humains. Elle me dit ensuite :

- Tu sais quoi ? On va faire un jeu, le roi du silence jusqu'à ce que mon fiston revienne, tu connais ce jeu ?

Je lui répondis non de la tête, elle m'expliqua rapidement le but du jeu qui consistait à rester silencieux le plus longtemps possible. Nous commencions le jeu rapidement, je restais immobile tandis qu'elle continuait de lire son livre que Rode trouvait « abrutissant » à son goût. Je me mis donc à patiemment attendre mon maître, car il est un dresseur et je suis son Pokémon.

Appartement : 19h46

- Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt mon pitchounet !

Rode était enfin sortit de sa chambre, il nous regardait toutes les deux tandis que Jeanne se levait de son canapé en disant :

- Bon, je vais préparer à manger, tu sais que ta nouvelle amie est très forte au roi du silence ?

Il la regarda d'un air intrigué, puis s'approcha de moi avec un sourire. Il s'asseyait à coté de moi et m'expliqua pourquoi il m'avait laissé seul.

Appartement : 20h03

- Rody, la tambouille est prête ! Ramène tes fesses !

Nous nous dirigions vers la cuisine pour voir ce qu'elle avait préparé pour le diner. Je m'assis sur le même tabouret que d'habitude et Rode se mit face au mur, entre moi et sa mère. Cette dernière arriva avec une poêle et nous servis à nous trois de l'omelette, comme m'avait expliqué Rode :

- C'est de l'œuf d'Etourmi poêlé, on y a rajouté du fromage et des tomates séchées.

C'était tellement bon et chaud, le fondant du fromage et le goût des tomates s'alliaient vraiment bien avec l'œuf. Pendant que nous mangions, Jeanne avait décidé de briser le silence :

- Dis moi mon chou, on peut savoir ce qui est arrivé à ta « fidèle partenaire » ?  
>- Elle s'est fait un Rattata.<br>- Quoi ? Dit elle d'un air surprit, mais t'a pas honte de faire ça à un Pokémon aussi jeune ?

Au début, mon maître avait l'air de ne pas comprendre, comme moi. Il arriva un moment où il se mit à rougir puis il répliqua :

- Mais tu va pas bien de parler de trucs comme ça ?! Je voulais dire qu'elle a combattu un Rattata sauvage, sauf que ce dernier lui a fait une attaque morsure dans le bras gauche. Et avec sa capacité spéciale impassible, elle a apprit une nouvelle attaque MachPpunch et a renvoyé son adversaire de là où il venait !

Il racontait tout ça avec un grand sourire, ça avait l'air de lui plaire les combats de Pokémons. Après avoir terminé de manger, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre. D'après Rode, il fallait nous reposer de toutes les émotions fortes de la journée, et j'étais du même avis que lui. Mon maître prit le temps de changer de vêtements puis se mit à coté de moi dans le lit. Il me souhaita bonne nuit et éteignit la lumière. Je me suis endormis extrêmement vite. Mais c'était normal, car j'étais à coté de lui et ça me rassurait, car il est mon dresseur et je suis son Pokémon.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6: L'arbre de la sentence.**

Clairière : 19h56

- On va arrêter maintenant, tu en as assez fait !

Elle aussi était fatiguée de ce long entraînement, en même temps, sept heures d'affilées de combat pouvait épuiser n'importe qui. Nous nous asseyons rapidement sous l'arbre au centre de cette clairière pour se protéger de soleil. Malgré le fait qu'il commençait lentement à se coucher, il faisait une chaleur difficile à supporter. Ce mois d'août donnait des températures supérieures à la moyenne. Les cours étais finis depuis un peu plus d'un mois et demi, et je consacre la plupart de mon temps à l'entraînement de mon Riolu. Je prends cinq jours sur sept de la semaine pour qu'on se batte ensemble. Je prends aussi le temps pour l'éduquer, je lui apprends à lire, à bien se tenir quand on rencontre quelqu'un. Un travail qui peut souvent être difficile, mais elle se donne toujours à fond pour apprendre un maximum de choses. Il y a aussi des rares occasions où il arrive à Anna de se battre face à un Pokémon sauvage. Elle a apprit des nouvelles attaques qui améliorent son éventail de stratégies de combat, comme par exemple la capacité Ruse, Riposte ou encore Poing Éclair.  
>Elle devient de plus en plus forte et de plus en plus rapide, j'ai maintenant besoin d'un plastron et d'un casque de Taekwondo pour me protéger ainsi que de mitaines d'entraînement de boxe pour ne pas me blesser les mains. Je sors maintenant des entraînements avec seulement quelques bleus. Ma mère n'aime pas vraiment ça, mais ça m'était égal car il fallait à tout prix qu'elle progresse. Car elle est un Pokémon et je suis son dresseur.<p>

Rues d'Unionpolis : 20h29

J'étais sur le chemin du retour, accompagné d'Anna. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'enfants, juste des adultes souvent en costard-cravate qui reviennent des bureaux. Je me disais quelques fois que j'étais un peu chanceux de n'être encore qu'un élève pour pouvoir profiter des vacances. Si les adolescents comme moi en profitaient pour s'amuser avec d'autres personnes du même âge ou pour partir se reposer dans une autre ville, je restais ici car nous n'avions pas les moyens de partir. Je passais la plupart de mon temps avec Anna car c'est la seule personne avec qui je peux parler et qui me comprend. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussis à me faire des amis depuis ce moment où j'en fais encore des cauchemars. Rien que d'y penser, je suis pris d'une forte angoisse.Même si le fait de ne pas avoir d'ami ne me dérangeais pas du tout, je m'y suis vite fait à la solitude. Quand je suis avec mon Pokémon, je me sens déjà un peu mieux, un peu moins seul, et je pense qu'elle est du même avis que moi. Je me demande si c'est la même pour les autres personnes ou les dresseurs qui gagnent leur vie avec des combats ou des concours. Si avec plusieurs Pokémons, ils nouent un étroit lien et sont prêt à risquer quelque chose pour s'aider mutuellement. De toutes façon, je vivrais la même chose qu'eux dans un peu plus d'un an, car je devrais partir de cette ville pour atteindre mon objectif, accomplir ma destinée, remplir ma mission. Car cette personne doit mourir.

Parc d'Unionpolis : 20h46

Je suis maintenant seul dans ce parc, j'ai gentiment demandé à Anna de rentrer toute seule à la maison, elle connaît maintenant le chemin. Elle m'a au début un peu supplié du regard, puis après lui avoir expliqué que je voulais être un peu seul, elle accepta rapidement. Je lui ai donné les clés de l'appartement et elle s'en alla sans même se retourner une fois. Il fallait que je marche un petit peu la tête vide, au milieu de tous ces enfants avec la douceur de l'insouciance. Avant, le fait de me retrouver au milieu de gosses m'énervait. Mais depuis que je suis avec mon Riolu, je me sens un peu moins écœuré d'être avec des gosses tous joyeux. Je marche lentement entre les bassins qui abritent des Lockhlass ou des Ramoloss et les différents espaces de jeu dédiés aux enfants. Les parents quand à eux surveillent leur progéniture du coin de l'œil pendant que certains lisent un livre ou d'autres sont sur leurs téléphones portables. Il y a aussi quelques Pokémons qui font office de surveillants comme par exemple un Etouraptor ou des Arcanins, tous coiffés d'une petite casquette bleu marine, probablement supervisés par le gardien du parc.  
>Certains enfants étaient en train de jouer au foot avec un ballon qui avait les couleurs d'une Pokéball. Un de ces gamins shoota dedans un peu trop fort, il tomba dans le bassin des Ramoloss. Ces derniers n'avaient pas l'air vraiment surpris, je me demandais même si ils avaient remarqués la présence de ce ballon. Ce fut l'Etouraptor qui fut le premier à réagir, il s'envola dans les airs puis plongea en piqué. Il attrapa le ballon par les serres puis atterrit en face des enfants avec un air un peu mécontent. Tous les gosses concernés baissaient la tête, ils étaient tous penauds. Ils présentèrent tous leurs excuses puis l'Etouraptor pris un petit air joyeux du genre "C'est pas grave, faites juste attention la prochaine fois". Le groupe d'enfant le remercia et se remirent à leur match.<br>Je continuais ma petite marche et je vis quelque chose qui m'intéressais beaucoup plus. Deux adultes d'environ vingt cinq ans chacun allaient livrer un combat de Pokémon. Le premier était plutôt grand, brun et avec une certaine détermination dans les yeux. Tandis que le deuxième était un peu plus petit, blond avec des yeux bleus et prenait un air hautain. Je remarquais qu'à la bandoulière de son sac était accroché le badge de l'arène d'Unionpolis. Il brillait encore de milles feux, il devait probablement tout juste en sortir. Il avait aussi trois autres badges colorés accrochés, il était donc d'un niveau confirmé. Le premier dresseur sortit son Pokémon, ce fut un sublime Luxray qui sortit de la Pokéball, son maître l'avait surnommé « Croc ». L'adversaire blond sortit d'une Rapideball un Noctali, qui était lui aussi paré à se battre. Les deux adversaires se mirent d'accord pour un match en 1 vs 1, il n'y aura donc pas de changements possibles. Ils ont aussi misé sur la prime de victoire qui sera de 1 000 Pokédollards. Chaque participant plaça alors un billet de 500 dans une boîte qu'ils mirent à coté du terrain de combat. Le match allait pouvoir commencer.

Parc d'Unionpolis : 21h23

- Croc, envoie Croc Eclair !

Le fier Luxray n'avait même pas attendu l'ordre de son maître pour attaquer. Il planta sa mâchoire électrifiée dans la nuque de son opposant, ce dernier ne prit pas de dégâts de la morsure, mais du courant électrique qui traversa maintenant son corps. Le dresseur du Noctali réagit immédiatement et donna son ordre :

- Noctali ! Réplique avec Feinte !

Son Pokémon se retourna rapidement et d'un coup de bassin bien placé au menton, il fit reculer le Luxray de quelques pas. Ce dernier, sous les ordres de son maître, lança une décharge bleutée d'électricité, c'était l'attaque coup d'jus. Le Pokémon ombre recula rapidement pour éviter cette grosse capacité et attendit que l'attaque soit finie.

- Contre avec Mâchouille !

Le Pokémon Lune bondit vers son adversaire qui se remettait de sa surproduction d'électricité. Il planta ses crocs acérés sur le flanc, le Luxray rugissait, cette attaque devait faire mal. Du sang commençait à couler de son flanc, le combattant commençait déjà à fatiguer. Le petit homme blond commençait à sourire et à entrevoir la victoire quand il lança :

- Il est temps d'en finir, bâillement mon brave !

Le concerné se mit donc à bailler et fit sortir une bulle de sa gueule, elle flotta lentement jusqu'à éclater sur le visage du Pokémon blessé. Le dresseur brun était un peu mal, il demanda à son Luxray :

- Avant de t'endormir, envoie Etincelle !

L'attaque du Pokémon Brillœil toucha sa cible, l'attaque était assez puissante pour le faire réagir. Croc tomba ensuite par terre, il s'était endormit, l'attaque bâillement avait fait mouche. Le propriétaire du Noctali se mit à rire et s'exclama :

- Allez, on va finir ça en beauté ! Utilise malédiction jusqu'à ce que ton adversaire se réveille !

La créature était maintenant immobile, elle avait fermé les yeux et un halo rouge l'entourait. Cette attaque permet, au prix d'une diminution de la vitesse, d'augmenter l'attaque et la défense. Le dresseur du Luxray maintenant endormit se pinçait les lèvres et pris un air dépité. Il sentait la défaite arriver, deux femmes qui discutaient étaient en train de commenter le match :

- Oh la la... Le pauvre garçon, le combat est déjà fini...

Mon père m'avait toujours apprit à ne jamais abandonner, et aussi à toujours aider mon prochain, je m'écartais donc du groupe des spectateurs et j'appelais le dresseur :

- Hep monsieur !

Il se tourna rapidement vers moi, avec un air surpris puis interloqué :

- Ouais, vous monsieur ! Vous inquiétez pas, si vous envoyez Coup d'jus ou Etincelle à répétition, vous allez gagner, faites moi confiance !

Il me regarda avec un air du genre « t'es sérieux ? », et après avoir un peu réfléchit, il hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. Tout le monde me regarda avec une tête ahurie, pensant que le combat était plié d'avance. Les regards se tournèrent ensuite rapidement vers l'endroit où se déroulait le combat, car on entendait le dresseur blond crier :

- C'est bon maintenant Noctali, balance Mâchouille !

Le Pokémon de la nuit ouvrit ses yeux rouges et le halo de la même couleur disparut, il s'avança lentement vers le Luxray qui venait de se réveiller. Le Pokémon Lune était devenu très lent, ses malédictions répétées lui avaient donné la vitesse d'un Magicarpe en plein milieu du désert. Le dresseur aux cheveux bruns se mit à suivre mon conseil :

- Croc, attaque Etincelle!

Le lion électrique fit hérisser sa fourrure puis déclencha une première vague d'électricité, le Noctali était trop lent pour l'éviter. Il se la prit donc de plein fouet et continuait d'avancer, mais avec maintenant plus de mal. Le dresseur du Luxray était surprit de la réaction, puis reprit un peu espoir, il demanda ensuite à son Pokémon une série d'attaques Etincelle.

Parc d'Unionpolis : 21h31

- Finis le combat avec coup d'jus !

Luxray rassembla ses dernières forces et lança une dernière décharge électrique bleutée. Le Noctali tomba par terre avant même d'avoir pu toucher son adversaire, il était maintenant K.O. Tout le monde était ébahit par ce qu'il venait de se passer, c'était un parfait retournement de situation. Le dresseur brun se mit à courir vers son Pokémon et l'enlaça tout en le félicitant. Son adversaire n'avait toujours pas comprit sa défaite, ses yeux sortaient de orbites et il ouvrait et fermait sa bouche comme un Barpeau hors de l'eau. Il rappela ensuite son Pokémon et s'en alla avec une marche rapide, dur d'essuyer une défaite après l'acquisition d'un badge d'arène. Je me mis à avancer vers le vainqueur de ce combat, qui s'inquiétait maintenant de l'état de son Pokémon. L'attaque Mâchouille de son opposant lui avait fait une sacré blessure, je me mis à fouiller dans mon sac et lui tendis une potion que j'avais acheté il n'y a pas très longtemps :

- Tenez, vous en avez bien besoin...  
>- Merci mon gars, mais j'ai une question, d'où t'es venu l'idée d'utiliser étincelle et coup d'jus pour la fin du combat ?<p>

Pendant qu'il appliquait le produit sur le fier vainqueur, je me mis à expliquer la raison de ma tactique.

- Et bien c'est tout con, j'ai remarqué qu'avant que votre Pokémon s'endorme, son attaque étincelle était particulièrement efficace sur l'adversaire. Son attaque spéciale doit être assez grande, et quand je vis que votre adversaire utilisait malédiction pendant que votre Pokémon pionçait, c'était une chance. Il réduisait considérablement sa vitesse pour augmenter son attaque et sa défense, mais pas sa défense spéciale. Alors il vous suffisait d'utiliser des attaques spéciales comme étincelle ou coup d'jus sur le Noctali qui était devenu super lent. Vous pouviez donc tranquillement le mettre K.O sans qu'il ait la possibilité de vous toucher.

Il avait prit un air étonné, surpris par mon raisonnement qu'il devait trouvé approfondit, il ne devait pas être vraiment expérimenté en combat Pokémon, je lui posa la question :

- Et sinon vous avez gagné combien de combats sur tous ceux que vous avez livré ?  
>- Oh... J'ai déjà fait environ trente combats contre d'autres dresseurs, mais j'ai à peine dépassé les cinq victoires...<p>

Il baissa la tête avec une mine dépitée, il avait fini d'appliquer le médicament sur son Pokémon qui se tournait maintenant vers lui. Je remarquais que le lien entre ce dresseur et son Pokémon était particulièrement fort. Je me mis alors à partir pour reprendre mon chemin quand l'homme m'interpela :

- Dis mon gars, t'a une idée de la raison pour laquelle je ne gagne pas beaucoup ?  
>- Je ne pense pas que le problème vienne de votre Pokémon, qui a l'air vraiment fort, mais peut être de vous. Vous feriez mieux de trouver des méthodes pour apprendre à comment bien gérer un combat.<p>

Il se leva puis marcha vers la boîte qui contenait la prime de victoire et revint vers moi. Il ouvrit la boîte et me tendis un des deux billets :

- Tiens, tu mérites largement la moitié de cette prime !

Il avait maintenant un grand sourire aux lèvres, il devait être heureux d'avoir gagné un tel combat. Je me remis sur ma route avec un billet de 500 Pokédollards en poche, car je cherchais un endroit précis.

Parc d'Unionpolis : 22h01

J'ai enfin trouvé l'endroit que je cherchais, cette colline qui surplombe tout le terrain. Le sommet est couronné d'un grand arbre, un sapin pour être précis. Ce grand conifère qui laisse à lui seul une grande aire d'ombre sur le sol. Son épais feuillage composé d'épines permet à de nombreux Pokémon oiseau et insectes de cohabiter. J'aime bien cet endroit car personne ne veut y aller, il paraît que c'était avec cet arbre que les condamnés étaient pendus il y a longtemps. D'où son nom de "L'arbre de la sentence". Cela ne me dérangeait pas, pas après cette expérience traumatisante. En plus, la colline permet d'admirer le coucher de soleil, j'y allais régulièrement quand j'en avais le temps. Je me souviens que je n'y suis pas allé depuis que j'ai rencontré Anna, et ce petit passage sous cet arbre me permettrait d'être au calme et de réfléchir. Car après avoir passé un peu plus de deux mois et demi avec elle, j'avais matière à penser.  
>J'ai remarqué que durant cette période, différents évènements sont arrivés et me laissent perplexe quand à l'avis que j'avais d'Anna. Je ne lui en ai bien évidemment pas parlé pour ne pas lui faire peur mais je commence à avoir des sérieux doutes.<br>En premier lieu, ses techniques de combat ne me sont pas inconnues. Mon père étant expert et professeur de combat, il maîtrisait de nombreux sports. Elle mélange différents sports de combats et art martiaux afin de réaliser des combinaisons extrêmement puissantes. Je me souviens du jour où elle m'a mis K.O ainsi que le Rattata sauvage. Elle m'a mis K.O sur un enchaînement de boxe, un one-two pour être plus précis, puis a suivit un coup de pied de Taekwondo, un Tuit Tchagui sauté. Et à chaque entraînement elle me sort un nouveau coup. Je me demande encore d'où tient elle cette palette de mouvements aussi complète.  
>De plus, elle n'a quasiment aucun souvenir de son passé. Je suis allé au centre Pokémon pour une simple visite médicale il y a un mois et demi. Les différents tests qui lui ont été passés ont permit de lui donner l'âge de trois ans. Le problème est qu'elle ne se souvient que d'une seule année. Elle ne se souvient qu'à peu près des douze derniers mois qui ont précédé notre rencontre et donc ne se souvient que d'une période où elle était à l'état sauvage. Il est donc impossible de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ces deux autres années.<br>Ensuite, sa réaction quand à la première fois que je l'avais appelé « Anna » était plutôt étrange. On ne réagit pas comme ça quand on donne un prénom à quelqu'un qui n'en a pas.  
>De plus, le fait qu'elle ne rentre pas dans une Pokéball était sacrément surprenant. Même le professeur Nikolaï m'avait dit que c'était un cas qu'il n'avait jamais observé.<br>Et enfin, c'était il y a un mois. Après un dur combat contre un Pokémon sauvage, elle fut légèrement blessée. Je sortis une potion de mon sac pour la soigner quand elle me le prit des mains et se l'appliqua sur la plaie. Je me souviens parfaitement de mes cours et je sais qu'un Pokémon est capable d'utiliser par lui même des baies ou différents objets de la nature. Mais il est incapable d'utiliser un produit industriel qui a été créé par l'homme, et Anna venait de me prouver le contraire.  
>Toutes ces informations se mélangeaient dans ma tête, j'essayais de les trier ensuite afin de créer une possible hypothèse. Après plusieurs tentatives, je n'arrivais toujours pas à trouver une réponse plausible qui pourrait donner une raison pour tous ces évènements. Je remarquais qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Je regardais une dernière fois le coucher du soleil, il n'y restait qu'un petit morceau, le reste était caché par l'horizon. Il jetait ses derniers rayons de lumière avant de laisser les ténèbres de la nuit envahir ce pauvre monde. Les parents rappelaient leurs enfants pour rentrer. C'est en quittant cette colline que je me fis la promesse de découvrir le passé de mon Pokémon, quoi qu'il en coûte. Car il est un Pokémon et je suis son dresseur.<p> 


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7: Une course bien pénible.**

Appartement de Rode : 14h23

- Putain j'ai jamais vu un temps pareil...

Je regarde par la fenêtre, beaucoup de pluie tombe sur la ville où nous habitons. Ce mois d'octobre est connu pour ses longues averses répétitives, comme me l'avait apprit mon maître. Le ciel mélange différentes teintes de blanc, de gris ainsi que de noir pour former un ciel menaçant. Nous sommes restés à la maison car nous sommes dimanche, le jour du repos. Rode ne vas donc pas à l'école avec moi, j'aime bien ces jours là, car nous passons plus de temps ensemble. Malheureusement, le temps nous empêche d'aller jouer dehors, ou encore de nous entraîner. Mais au moins, je suis à coté de lui, et ça me rassure. Il alla tranquillement dans la cuisine prendre une pomme ainsi qu'un couteau, ça lui permet de calmer et de réfléchir comme il dit. Il la découpa en quartiers et me tendis un morceau, je le mangeais tranquillement. Il restait immobile, et fixait le vide, comme si il y avait quelque chose devant nous, devant ce canapé marron.

Appartement de Rode : 14h35

- Rody, vient ici mon choupinet...

Cette voix était faible, et quelques fois entrecoupée de toussotements. C'était Jeanne, et elle n'était pas en très grande forme. Rode se leva du canapé et me demanda :

- Reste ici, je reviens...

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, je n'y suis jamais allé pour ma part, Rode me l'avait formellement interdit, alors j'obéissais. Malgré tout, je me mis à tendre l'oreille pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient :

- Rody mon chou, *tousse* faut que t'ailles à la pharmacie pour *tousse tousse* me chercher des médocs...  
>- Mais maman, il pleut comme un Ecremeuh qui pisse dehors !<br>- Fais pas chier chéri sil te plaît, va me chercher de quoi stopper ça et *tousse* prend mon fric...

Il sortit ensuite de la pièce avec quelques pièces en argent dans la main, mis un manteau jaune et me demanda de le suivre. Je le suivis donc dans les escaliers pour enfin sortir dehors.

Rues d'Unionpolis : 14h47

Nous voilà dans les rues de cette grande ville, je la connais car Rode m'a apprit à connaître cet endroit. Je connais aussi à peu près la région dans laquelle nous vivons. La région de Sinnoh est assez grande, et le nom de toutes les villes environnantes m'échappent encore, mais Rode me dit que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il les connaît par cœur. Nous avons aussi arpenté ensemble les routes 209 et 212, car il m'a dit qu'un jour, nous voyagerons ensemble à travers toute la région, je devais donc me préparer. On évitait un maximum les gens quand nous traversions les routes, car mon maître m'avait dit que c'étaient des dresseur, et que je serais forcée de me battre si ils nous voyaient. Je continuais mon entraînement, car je devais m'endurcir pour pouvoir le protéger.  
>J'étais maintenant proche de lui pour me protéger de la pluie. Peu de gens sont dehors, et ils sont tous en train de courir dans le but de trouver un abri. Nous avancions d'une marche rapide, afin de ne pas attraper froid. Quelques bourrasques de vent nous fouettaient le visage, des journaux et des feuilles d'arbre volaient. Certains Pokémons sauvages qui d'habitude évitent la civilisation, profitent du fait que tout le monde soit chez soi pour fouiller les poubelles. Ils s'enfuient dès qu'ils remarquent une présence humaine, comme celle de mon maître. Ils ont peur de lui, je me dis que c'est dommage, car je trouve que vivre avec un humain est une magnifique chose. J'ai besoin de lui et il a besoin de moi, nous sommes liés grâce à un respect mutuel très fort. Si je devais choisir entre vivre la liberté ou la compagnie, je répondrais par la deuxième réponse sans hésiter, de toute façon, je suis maintenant prête pour passer ma vie à ses côtés. Je passerais ma vie à ses côtés, je me battrais pour le protéger, car je sais qu'il ferait la même chose pour moi. Je me dois d'avoir confiance en lui, sinon je sais que je finirais par me retrouver seule encore une fois, et je quitterais la seule personne qui m'ait tendu la main. Et je ne saurais pas ce que deviendrait ma vie. Car je suis un Pokémon et il est mon dresseur.<p>

Rues d'Unionpolis : 15h06

Nous sommes bientôt arrivés à destination. D'après ce que j'avais entendu, nous cherchions des médicaments pour Jeanne car son état était préoccupant. Alors que j'aperçus une croix verte lumineuse, je remarquais une présence derrière moi, je sentais quelque chose de malsain. Je me suis retournée afin de voir si ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination, je vis quelqu'un vêtu d'un pull blanc avec une capuche sur la tête qui empêchait de voir son visage. Mon maître me rappela rapidement à l'ordre :

- Ne te retourne surtout pas... Fais comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu.

Je fis rapidement ce qu'il m'avait demandé, le connaissait il ? En tout cas, cette personne qui m'est inconnue ne m'inspire pas confiance. Rode regardait tout de même devant lui, malgré le fait que quelqu'un qui inspire une sensation de malaise nous suive.

- Ecoute moi attentivement. Je vais tourner dans la ruelle d'à côté, afin d'être sûr que ce soit moi qu'il vise. Toi, tu vas changer de trottoir dès que je te le demanderais. Je risque de devoir me battre contre ce gars, je vais donc te demander de n'intervenir en aucun cas. Tu me le promets ?

Que venait il de me demander ? Il voulait que je le laisse seul face à une personne que ne nous connaissons pas, et qu'en plus il me demande de le laisser seul quelque soit l'issue du combat qui pourrait arriver ? Malgré le fait que je lui fasse confiance, je ne pouvais pas promettre une pareille chose. Je sais que mon maître est fort, mais si jamais son adversaire l'était plus, je ne pourrais pas le regarder se faire frapper sans rien faire. Il est la seule personne qui m'est cher, je ne peux pas le laisser seul face à un probable danger.

- Promet le s'il te plaît...

Malgré le fait que je sois totalement contre cette idée, c'est mon maître qui m'a demandé de rester à l'écart. Je ne pouvais pas lui désobéir, c'est alors avec un pincement au cœur que je hochais la tête, afin de prouver mon consentement. Il fit le même geste afin de me remercier, nous dépassâmes le magasin où nous voulions aller.

Rues d'Unionpolis : 15h12

Il me demanda de changer de trottoir, je le vis s'enfoncer dans une ruelle sombre, où un Linéon s'enfuyait des poubelles, apeuré par la présence d'un humain. Je m'arrêtais au bord de l'autre trottoir, en face de cette ruelle où je pouvais à peine le distinguer. L'homme qui nous suivait tourna dans la même ruelle, c'était mon maître que cette personne suivait. Rode se mit à courir vers l'homme vêtu de blanc, sauta pour lui donner un coup de pied au torse. Son adversaire n'avait pas prévu ce mouvement, il se le prit de plein fouet, et tomba sur le dos. Il s'approcha de l'homme a terre afin d'essayer de lui retirer sa capuche, mais ce dernier lui prit le bras et lui décrocha une droite sur la tempe. Il se releva rapidement et essaya de donner un autre coup de poing à mon maître, mais il rata son coup, il esquiva son attaque en se penchant sur le côté et répliqua avec un coup au ventre. L'homme en blanc se pencha en avant et en se tenant les côtes, le coup porté par Rode était assez efficace pour le neutraliser momentanément, il s'avança lentement vers lui en se tenant la mâchoire et lui donna un coup de pied sur la tempe, l'homme en blanc tomba sans faire de bruit.  
>Il ne bougeait plus, Rode l'avait battu, j'étais maintenant rassurée de voir qu'il s'en était bien sortit. J'allais me mettre à le rejoindre quand je vis que le combat n'était pas terminé. Un homme beaucoup plus grand, dépourvu de cheveux et vêtu d'une veste en cuir, prit part à la bataille. Il s'attaqua directement à mon maître, avec un bâton gris et brillant à la main, il lui donna un grand coup dans le ventre. Il tomba à terre, en se tenant le ventre. Il fallait que j'intervienne ! Sauf qu'au milieu de ma route, je me souvins de ma promesse. Je lui avais promis que je n'interviendrais en aucun cas, quoi qu'il lui arrive. Je fus alors forcée à le regarder, le regarder se faire frapper au sol par le grand homme ainsi que l'autre à la veste blanche. Il s'était relevé, et son pull blanc était maculé de sang, le sien ou celui de Rode ? Je ne sais pas, en tout cas, je ne peux plus supporter cette vue. Des gouttes de pluie roulaient sur mes joues. Non, ce sont des larmes, comme il me l'a apprit. Je n'arrive plus à regarder cet atroce spectacle, je m'adossais contre le mur, m'assit, et me mis à pleurer.<p>

Rues d'Unionpolis : 15h34

- Viens, on a autre chose à foutre...

Les deux personnes qui étaient responsables de la souffrance de mon maître quittèrent la ruelle. Ils s'en allèrent avec un air satisfait sur leur visage. Je me précipitais vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.  
>Il était recroquevillé, il se protégeait encore le visage avec ses avants bras. Une mare de sang s'étendait sous ses coudes, il tremblait de douleur. Je m'approchais doucement de lui, le voir dans cet état me déchirait le cœur, moi qui m'étais fais la promesse de le protéger à tout prix, je ne pouvais que m'en vouloir de l'avoir laissé seul.<p>

- T'as pas à te sentir coupable...

Je voyais maintenant les yeux de Rode, ses yeux verts qui brillent dans la pénombre de la ruelle, il me fixait d'un air désolé. Il respirait difficilement et essayait à plusieurs reprises de se relever, mais à chaque fois ses bras le lâchaient pour qu'il se retrouve encore une fois au sol. Il arrivait aussi qu'il se mette à cracher par terre, du sang se mélangeait à sa salive. Je me mis à l'épauler pour l'aider dans sa tâche extrêmement difficile.  
>Ca y est, je vois enfin mon maître debout, il est accoudé à une poubelle, et avait toujours du mal à respirer. Du sang coulait du coin de sa bouche et de son nez, il s'essuya le visage avec le revers de la manche. Il marcha en titubant vers la rue principale, il manqua une fois de tomber sur le coté, et se plaqua le dos contre le mur, avec une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Nous sommes enfin sortis de cet endroit, nous sommes sur le point d'aller vers la pharmacie, quand Rode se mit à fouiller ses poches, avec un air terrifié :<p>

- La thune, ces salauds m'ont prit la thune !

Ces personnes nous ont suivit, ont battu mon maître pour lui prendre son argent. J'aurais pu empêcher tout ça si seulement je l'avais aidé, je me demanderais pourquoi ai je tenu cette promesse pendant longtemps.

- Putain de merde !

Mon maître était en train de donner des coups de pieds dans une des poubelles de la ruelle, je sentais de sa part de la colère. Une énorme vague de colère émanait de lui, je me mis à reculer car je commençais à avoir peur de lui, ses yeux étaient redevenus marron. Le marron qui l'avait fait sombrer dans la folie lors de notre premier jour ensemble. Je m'éloignais de lui, je ne pouvais rien faire pour le sortir de sa folie, il fallait tout de même que je trouve une solution. Ce fut un simple stand qui me donna une idée.

Rues d'Unionpolis : 15h53

De l'autre coté de la rue se trouvait un stand, où étaient posées plusieurs pyramides de fruits, des melons, des oranges, ainsi que des pommes. Je me demandais pourquoi un tel stand se trouvait ici, dans la rue, sous la pluie. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail, je savais maintenant ce que je devais faire. Je m'approchais de la roulotte, un homme était sur une chaise, il avait les bras croisés et dormait. La pile de pommes était devant mes yeux, je pris celle qui était au sommet. Je me mis à courir vers mon maître, il fallait à tout prix l'apaiser, et ce fruit pourrait rendre ses yeux verts, encore une fois.  
>Il s'était maintenant arrêté de frapper la poubelle, il était essoufflé et posait ses mains sur le couvercle. Ses yeux étaient toujours marron et la colère se dessinait toujours sur son visage. C'était le moment, je m'approchais doucement de lui, afin de ne pas le surprendre et me prendre un coup. Je lui tendis la pomme avec un petit sourire, toujours un peu gênée par son regard marron. Il fronçait les sourcils, il me fixait d'un air interrogateur, il devait se demander où avais je trouvé cette pomme, mais cela n'est pas grave, son bien être passe avant tout. Il sortit lentement de la ruelle, toujours blessé de ce combat inégal. Il regarda aux alentours et vit la roulotte, celle où j'avais pris la pomme. Il avait un visage surprit, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entrouverte. Il se tourna lentement vers moi, il posa son regard vers moi. Je lui tendis une deuxième fois la pomme que j'avais toujours dans les mains, allez, prends la ! Elle est pour toi ! Sauf qu'il n'était pas intéressé par la pomme, il fixait son regard semblable à celui de la folie sur moi. Il avait maintenant les sourcils froncés, pas de surprise, mais de colère. Pourquoi me regarder comme ça ? Prends cette pomme et abandonne cet esprit malsain, abandonne ces yeux marron et trouvons ensemble une solution ! Mais il ne me lâchait pas du regard, il fit doucement échapper ces mots de ses lèvres tremblantes :<p>

- Qu'as tu fait...

Il commençait à me regarder durement, avec un regard accusateur. Je ne pouvais plus supporter son regard, je me mis à baisser les yeux. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il me fixait comme ça. J'étais maintenant mal à l'aise, le poids de ses yeux marron était trop lourd à porter. J'essayais tant bien que mal de trouver la raison pour laquelle il me fixait de cette façon. Ce fut une étrange voix qui me tirait de mes pensées :

- Anna.

Une sensation étrange me parcourait le corps, quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Je ne reconnaissais pas cette voix, celle la n'était pas celle de mon maître. Et pourtant, la direction, l'intensité du son me permettait de penser que la source de cette voix était bel et bien devant moi. Cette voix avait quelque chose de spécial, on pensait que l'interlocuteur n'avait aucune émotion. On ne sentait ni colère, tristesse ou joie, elle était dépourvue de toute couleur. Je levais la tête pour voir qui était alors devant moi. Mon maître était toujours devant moi, ou plutôt le corps de mon maître, car je ne reconnaissais pas son visage, je ne reconnaissais pas ses yeux, ils étaient devenus rouges.

Rues d'Unionpolis : 16h01

Il était devant moi, ses yeux étaient rouges, ils avaient le rouge du sang coulant de la plaie ouverte. Rode, non, cette personne qui lui ressemble était de profil, sa main droite était levée derrière lui. Il s'apprêtait à me frapper, il fallait que je réagisse ! Eviter l'attaque ou la contrer avec une des mes nombreuses capacités. Mais je ne pouvais contre attaquer, cette personne ressemblait trop à mon maître, il ne me restait plus que tenter une esquive. Je dus vite abandonner cette possibilité aussi, car mes jambes ne répondaient plus, ses yeux rouge sang m'avaient paralysé. Je vis la main descendre lentement vers moi, sa paume me fouetta le visage d'une force extrême. La pomme avait failli m'échapper des mains, mais je serrais le poing afin de ne pas la laisser tomber par terre, mes membres avaient repris leurs capacités. Je me mis à tourner la tête vers lui. Pourquoi m'avait il frappé ? Je suis son Pokémon, aucun dresseur au monde ne devrait lever la main face à son partenaire !  
>Il continuait de me fixer, mais ses yeux étaient redevenus verts, ils étaient tout de même d'un vert extrêmement foncé. Son regard était encore dur envers moi, pourquoi m'avait il frappé ? Je me mis à froncer les sourcils, il n'avait pas le droit de me frapper ! Il laissa échapper de ses lèvres :<p>

- Tu devrais avoir honte...

Je me mis à le regarder d'un air interloqué, pourquoi m'avait il dit ça ? Avais je fait mal de vouloir le faire sortir de sa folie ? Il ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de réfléchir à une probable raison, il m'attrapa violemment le poignet et m'emmena vers le stand où j'avais pris la pomme. Il m'arracha ensuite le fruit des mains et le reposa au sommet de la pyramide. Pourquoi ne la mangeait il pas ? Il pointa une petite planche qui était fixée à coté de la roulotte du doigt. Il y avait quelque chose d'écrit dessus, je me mis à me concentrer afin d'essayer de déchiffrer ce qui était écrit. Après avoir lu le panneau, je compris enfin pourquoi il avait réagit comme ça, j'avais compris mon erreur. Il y avait écrit sur cette pancarte « 50 Pokédollards le melon, 20 Pokédollards l'orange ou la pomme ». Je revis le jour où, dans sa chambre, il m'apprit l'une des règles à ne surtout pas transgresser :

- ''Dans notre monde, tout ce qui existe ici a un prix, quand on veut par exemple une banane, il faut donner quelque chose qui est d'une rareté équivalente à la banane, une orange par exemple. Dans le monde civilisé comme le nôtre, l'échange a été oublié, on a créé l'argent. Chaque objet a maintenant une somme qu'il faut payer avec de l'argent afin de pouvoir l'obtenir. Prendre quelque chose sans faire un échange équivalent s'appelle le vol, et c'est un crime. Tu ne dois jamais voler, en aucun cas !''

En lisant ce panneau, je comprenais que je venais de violer une des règles que m'avait apprit mon maître. Je me sentais idiote, je voulais le bien de mon maître, et ne faisait pas attention aux conséquences de mes actes. Je le regardais, d'un air désolé, il ne faisait plus attention à moi, allait il m'abandonner ? Il regardait autour de lui, et se mit à marcher dans une direction. Je le suivais, mais en restant le plus discret possible, il entra dans un magasin après m'avoir fermement demandé de rester devant la porte. Un homme aux cheveux gris et ayant probablement la cinquantaine était derrière un comptoir, le coude sur la table et la tête sur le poing. Mon maître retira de son poignet un bracelet en argent sans dire un mot, je reconnu rapidement cet objet. C'était le bracelet que mon maître avait reçu comme cadeau de la part d'un des ses cousins éloignés, pourquoi l'avait il posé maintenant sur ce comptoir ? Le vieil homme regarda l'objet, puis le visage de mon maître, qui restait toujours inexpressif, et lâcha sur sa table quelques pièces en argent. Rode les mit dans sa poche et l'homme en face de lui fit de même avec son bracelet. Il sortit du magasin en disant quelque chose à l'homme aux cheveux gris, puis me dit en étant sur le chemin de la pharmacie avec une larme sur la joue:

- Allez viens, maman a besoin de ses médicaments...

Appartement de Rode : 17h23

- Je suis rentré maman !

Rode retira son manteau jaune et alla dans la chambre de Jeanne avec les petites boîtes colorées qu'il avait acheté dans la pharmacie. Je restais debout dans le couloir, à attendre. Je me sentais mal, je me sentais coupable, j'avais piétiné l'une des règles que je m'étais promise de respecter. Je n'entendais pas la voix de Jeanne, elle devait être en train de dormir. Mon maître sortit de la chambre, et me fixait, toujours d'un air inexpressif. J'avais maintenant la tête baissée, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie comme ça. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et me prit dans ses bras, en me murmurant :

- Tu peux pleurer Anna... Je suis désolé...

J'essayais tant bien que mal de retenir mes larmes, elles roulaient tout de même sur mes joues, ma respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile. Je me mis enfin à pleurer.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8: Une pièce de 10 Pokédollard.**

Appartement : 13h24

- Il commence à faire vraiment froid hein ?  
>- Je te le fais pas dire...<p>

Les jours deviennent de plus en plus courts, pour que la nuit ainsi que les cauchemars durent plus longtemps. On voit à travers la fenêtre un soleil pâle à l'horizon, beaucoup trop loin de nous pour diffuser une quelconque chaleur. L'état de ma mère s'est amélioré, « Juste une toux, il suffit d'un peu de repos et elle pourra reprendre ses occupations » d'après le médecin. La vie continue son cours, mes études prendront fin dans un trimestre et demi, les examens finaux auront lieu en mai, le mois où j'ai rencontré Anna. Afin que tous ceux qui finissent leurs études réalisent une « tradition ». Celle de partir pendant une année entière en compagnie de son Pokémon et réaliser un voyage initiatique, seul les dresseurs prodiges peuvent tenter de participer au prestigieux tournoi de la ligue régionale lors de ce voyage de passage à l'âge adulte. Certains ne font ce voyage que pour faire du tourisme, d'autres pour que leurs parents les lâchent, ainsi que le reste veut connaître la gloire. Je ne fais partie d'aucun de ces groupes, je ferais ce voyage initiatique, tout simplement car cela fait partie de mon plan. Du plan que j'ai élaboré il y a onze ans.  
>Je tourne la tête vers le salon, sur le canapé marron se tiennent d'un côté maman, toujours en train de lire un magazine quelconque avec une tisane à la main, et Anna de l'autre qui grignote un carré de chocolat. Dans le coin le plus éloigné du salon se trouve un sapin, car la nuit de noël approche à grands pas, nous sommes le 24 décembre. C'est le jour où les enfants voient pendant un soir tous les membres de la famille qu'ils ne voient jamais sous d'autres occasions. Pour notre part, on ne fêtait noël qu'avec maman, et papa. Ca y est, il est l'heure, l'heure que je me fixe, chaque année, la même. Toujours le 24 décembre, car ce jour là, c'est celui où je grandis, c'est le jour de mon anniversaire. Je suis né le 24 décembre, je suis plus grand, je suis plus fort, j'ai maintenant 17 ans. Alors que je réfléchissais à quel manteau porter pour sortir, ma mère me tira de mes réflexions :<p>

- Au fait mon Rody, t'as été sage cette année ?

Je tournais la tête vers elle, elle avait un petit sourire du genre moqueur. J'avais rapidement compris de quoi elle voulait parler. On raconte depuis la nuit des temps que pendant la nuit de noël, les Cadoizos posent un cadeau sous le sapin des familles. Ils contiennent des jouets pour les enfants sages et des cadeaux explosifs aux mauvaises personnes. Bien évidemment, j'avais arrêté de croire à ce genre d'histoires depuis longtemps, et même plus tôt que les autres enfants de la ville. Malheureusement, ma mère n'était pas du même avis, elle voulait toujours que je garde en moi la « magie de noël », ce qui commençait un peu à me saouler :

- Maman... J'ai maintenant dix sept ans... Tu pourrais arrêter de me faire chier avec ça nan ?

Certains peuvent penser que je parle mal à ma mère, mais ce n'est qu'une façon de parler. De toutes façon, elle me parle de la même façon et nous savons tous les deux que nous ne nous insultons pas en parlant comme ça, alors ça ne pose pas de problème :

- Tu fermes ta gueule et tu apprécies la magie de noël ! C'est pas parce que monsieur est plus grand que sa pauvre maman malade qu'il peut péter plus haut que son cul...

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pouffer de rire, et elle non plus, la réplique était bien trouvée. Il n'y avait que Anna qui ne rigolait pas, probablement dépassée et ne comprenant pas trop la situation. Je pris ma veste, il était l'heure pour partir :

- Bon, j'y vais...

Ma mère ne fit qu'approuver en hochant légèrement la tête, elle savait où j'allais. Anna réagit immédiatement en se déplaçant rapidement vers l'entrée. Alors que je pensais partir seul, je me suis dit ensuite que ce n'était pas si grave qu'elle m'accompagne. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée de l'appartement et me mis à descendre lentement les marches qui allaient me mener dans les rues d'Unionpolis.

Rues d'Unionpolis : 13h46

Je marche sur les trottoirs de la ville, les mains dans les poches, allant tout simplement dans une direction précise. Je sentis soudain quelque chose me tirer le pantalon, je baissais la tête pour voir Anna, qui était en train de grelotter. C'est vrai que par rapport à moi, elle n'était pas vêtue, elle n'avait que sa très légère fourrure corporelle pour se protéger du froid mordant de l'hiver. J'ouvris légèrement ma veste, la pris et la plaça dans la « poche » que j'avais faite. J'avais un peu l'impression d'être devenu une maman Kangourex de cette façon. Je continuais d'avancer vers un magasin précis, avec mon Riolu dans les bras.  
>J'arrivais enfin devant la boutique où je devais passer, j'étais devant le seul fleuriste de la ville. Il avait pour nom « Les plantes de Floraville », il n'y avait pas beaucoup de plantes dehors, à cause du froid de la saison. Anna avait l'air d'apprécier l'odeur de dizaines de fleurs entremêlées. Une vieille dame était en train d'arranger la vitrine, elle se retourna et se mit à sourire en me voyant :<p>

- Tiens, mais voilà Rode, on est déjà le 24 décembre ? Toujours des fleurs noires ?

Elle me connaissait, vu que je venais la voir toujours le même jour dans l'année, avec toujours la même commande, pour toujours la même occasion. Pendant que mon Pokémon, déjà sortie de ma pseudo poche ventrale, zigzaguait entre les différents articles colorés de ce magasin pas comme les autres, je m'occupais de l'achat que je devais faire.

- Non madame, cette année, je voudrais des fleurs blanches.

Elle se mit à me fixer d'un air intrigué, elle savait pourquoi je venais chaque année dans son petit établissement, et elle savait aussi à quoi serviraient les fleurs que je lui achetais. Son expérience en couleur, décoration et évènements lui disait que la couleur que je lui demandais n'allait pas du tout avec la situation. Afin de ne pas rester trop longtemps ici, je lui sortis ma phrase passe partout :

- Raisons personnelles...

J'utilisais toujours cette phrase quand je ne voulais pas répondre à une question qui me dérangeait. Elle ne chercha pas longtemps et se mit à son travail.  
>Le bouquet était plutôt réussit, elle mélangeait plusieurs fleurs de formes différentes, je pouvais reconnaître par exemple des roses, des edelweiss ou encore des narcisses, tandis que d'autres étaient pour moi inconnues. Je payais rapidement la somme demandée et me dirigeais vers la sortie, accompagnée de mon Riolu à mes pieds ainsi que le bouquet dans les mains. La vieille commerçante m'interpella avant de quitter le magasin :<p>

- Au fait, tu souhaiteras joyeux noël à Jeanne, et aussi à ton père...

J'hochais légèrement la tête afin de lui dire que je le ferais, je m'engouffrais une nouvelle fois dans la rue, pour atteindre l'endroit où je voulais vraiment aller.

Rues d'Unionpolis : 14h03

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres du portail, plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée du cimetière communal d'Unionpolis. Je remarquais qu'Anna avait l'air intriguée et craintive, elle devait sentir qu'est ce qu'il y avait de l'autre coté de ces murs. Je lui demandais avant d'entrer de rester devant la grille qui empêchait n'importe quel Pokémon sauvage d'entrer ici, vu qu'il était situé à l'extérieur de la ville. J'avais besoin d'être seul encore une fois, elle accepta rapidement, je pense qu'elle préfèrerait ne pas rester au milieux des tombes et des morts.  
>J'ouvris lentement le portail en grillage noir, et me mis à marcher sur l'allée en gravier centrale. De nombreux chemins étaient perpendiculaires à la principale. Les nombreuses tombes et plaques funéraires environnantes faisaient sentir un lourd silence. Même si il y avais des Cornèbres ou autres oiseaux dans les arbres, ils ne disaient rien, comme si une force les empêchait d'émettre un quelconque son. Un léger vent frais dans la nuque faisait frissonner mon corps tout entier, malgré le fait que je sois chaudement vêtu. Je remarquais à ma gauche un regroupement de personnes, toutes vêtues de noir, en train de fixer une tombe, probablement l'enterrement d'un ami ou d'un membre de famille. Je continuais d'avancer, puis me mis à tourner vers la droite, jusqu'à arriver là où je voulais aller.<br>J'étais devant une tombe grise, elle était faite en granit poli. Elle n'avait pas de fleurs ou de pots dessus car personne ne vient jamais dans l'année voir cette personne. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit là depuis un peu plus de dix ans, elle est toujours impeccable, sans aucune tache ou rayure. Il y avait au centre un socle, où je posais toujours les fleurs au même endroit. Il y avait sur la face avant du socle une plaque où il y était écrit en lettres dorées :

"Ici repose John Ward, mort pour sa famille"

Vous vous demandez probablement qui est cette personne, pourquoi je suis devant cette tombe et pas une autre. C'est tout simplement car je porte le nom de Ward, je suis son fils, et il est mort pour moi. Je pose délicatement le bouquet sur le socle, puis me dirigea vers l'un des coins de cet endroit silencieux. Il y avait une barre de métal fixée au sol et parallèle à ce dernier, plusieurs chaînes sont fixées à cette barre. Au bout de chacune de ces attaches étaient accrochées des arrosoirs, on ne peut les retirer car un monnayer est placé sur chacun de ces outils normalement utilisés pour le jardinage. Ce sont les mêmes que sur les caddies de super marché, où il faut mettre dans une fente une pièce de 10 Pokédollar afin de pouvoir utiliser l'objet que l'on voulait prendre afin de faire ses courses. Ces monnayeurs étaient là afin d'éviter que les quelques Pokémon sauvages qui s'aventuraient ici ne volent ces précieux outils dans cette terre consacrée. J'avais déjà la pièce entre mon index et mon pouce, cette pièce m'était précieuse. Cette pièce en argent de 10 Pokédollar était, avec la photo, la seule chose que je tenais de lui.  
>Cette petite pièce n'était plus vraiment aussi brillante que le jour où je l'avais reçue, elle était même devenue un peu terne, mais pas rouillée, car j'en prends grand soin. Je l'utilise depuis plus de dix ans, pour une seule utilisation. Insérer cette pièce dans la fente d'un de ces monnayeurs, prendre le sceau et le remplir d'eau. Je me dirige ensuite vers la pierre tombale de mon défunt paternel afin de remplir le socle d'eau, pour que les fleurs ne meurent pas trop vite, même si le froid de la saison les gèleront vite.<br>Je restais devant cette tombe un instant immobile, puis je m'assis lentement en tailleur, comme je faisais chaque années, le même jour à la même heure, pour pouvoir parler avec lui.

Cimetière d'Unionpolis : 15h42

- Bon, je dois te laisser, Anna dois avoir vraiment froid, porte toi bien jusqu'à la prochaine fois hein ?

Si vous vous demandez à qui je parlais, alors qu'il n'y a personne autour de moi. Je parlais à mon père, oui, à lui qui est mort. Celui qui est devant moi, vous vous dites que je suis probablement fou. Cela fait longtemps que je ne fais plus attention à ce que disent les gens de moi. Pour être franc, je n'écoute plus les gens car ils ne sont que des imbéciles, qui ne réfléchissent pas à ce qu'ils font ou disent. Ils ne réfléchissent jamais aux conséquences que leurs actions peuvent engendrer. Le monde a toujours été remplit de sombres crétins, et le sera toujours, je ne fais donc plus attention et je continue d'avancer sur le chemin que le destin me dresse, en espérant qu'il ait écouté la plus profonde de mes prières.  
>Il était grand temps de rentrer, j'étais resté ici depuis un peu plus d'une heure et demie, je me suis dis qu'Anna devait être frigorifiée, à cause de la température ambiante qui était vraiment basse. Je me dirigeais donc vers le grand grillage noir où j'avais laissé mon Pokémon.<br>Au moment où je passais le portail, je remarquais que mon Riolu n'était plus là où je l'avais laissé. Je regardais autour de moi histoire de peut être l'apercevoir, je la vis arriver en courant sur la gauche, elle respirait fort et suait. J'avais rapidement compris pourquoi elle était comme ça.

- Je suis désolé Anna... J'avais oublié que tu étais là maintenant... Tu veux retourner dans ma veste ?

Elle m'enlaça la jambe, comme pour dire qu'elle me pardonnait, je la pris ensuite par les côtes afin de la replacer dans ma « poche Kangourex ». Quand elle fut dans ma veste, elle se mit à me fixer bizarrement, intrigué, je lui demandais ce qu'il n'allait pas. Elle frotta sa main droite sur ma joue, puis me montra du bout de son coussinet une goutte d'eau. Je me demandais d'abords si il se mettait à pleuvoir, mais c'est en voyant le ciel bleu que je comprenais que cette larme venait de moi. A vrai dire, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pleuré, je remerciais Anna pour ça et me remis en chemin pour rentrer à la maison. Elle se mit à m'enlacer le torse, l'oreille contre mon cœur, je trouvais ça un peu étrange, mais je la laissais faire, je ne voulais pas la déranger. Je me mis alors à marcher lentement, pour prendre soin d'elle, car elle est un Pokémon et je suis son dresseur.

Appartement : 16h21

- Maman, je suis rentré.

Je refermais doucement la porte derrière moi, Anna était toujours dans mes bras. Je retirais délicatement le vêtement qui la recouvrait, puis m'aperçus de quelque chose. Elle avait toujours la tête contre mon torse, ses bras autour de moi, mais sa respiration était calme et lente, elle avait aussi ses yeux clos. Elle était en train de dormir sur moi, probablement épuisée par le footing qu'elle avait fait lors de ma discussion avec mon père.  
>Je me dirigeais alors lentement, afin de ne pas la réveiller, vers le salon, où je m'allongeais à moitié sur le canapé, affin qu'elle soit sur moi, histoire de ne pas tomber. Elle se mit à trembler, après m'être légèrement inquiété ne sachant pas pourquoi elle gigotait comme ça, je compris qu'elle avait froid, vu que j'avais retiré mon manteau qui faisait office de couverture. Je plaça alors mes bras sur elle, afin d'essayer de la réchauffer, elle s'arrêta de trembler. Je sentais soudainement une sensation de bien être, probablement dégagé par sa chaleur corporelle, mais pas seulement.<br>En la serrant un peu plus contre moi, je sentais une douce chaleur se rependre dans mon corps, es ce elle qui me donne ce doux ressentit ? Peut être que l'on a enfin noué cet étroit lien, comme l'expliquait le manuel concernant à son évolution. Je m'attendais à ce moment là qu'elle se mette à évoluer ici et maintenant, chose qui n'arriva pas. Je me disais que ce n'était pas grave. Je compte maintenant rester avec elle, quelques minutes ou quelques heures comme ça, peu importe, tant qu'elle se sent en sécurité dans mes bras, car elle est un Pokémon et je suis son dresseur.

Appartement : 17h07

- Et bien on dirait que t'est fatigué mon Rody...

Maman venait tout juste de sortir de sa chambre, encore avec un magazine à la main. Elle contemplait le salon, avec mon Riolu en train de dormir sur moi, et j'étais aussi en train de somnoler :

- Je peux pas vraiment bouger, comme tu peux le voir...  
>- Et pourquoi pas ?<br>- J'ai pas envie de la réveiller...

Après lui avoir répondu ça, elle se mit à sourire, pensant qu'elle se payait ma tête, je lui demandais pourquoi avait elle cette tête, elle me répondit :

- Je me fous pas de toi, c'est juste que tu me fais penser à quelqu'un... Tu me fais penser à John, il était exactement comme toi. Je me souviens le jour où tu avais seulement deux ans et tu t'étais mis sur lui et que tu t'es endormi, il n'a pas voulu bouger de la journée entière, quand je lui ais demandé pourquoi, il m'a répondu exactement la même chose. Il ne voulais pas te réveiller car tu étais son fils, et tu étais pour lui la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait au monde. On dirait qu'il t'a transmit cette même volonté de protection, je peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à lui en te voyant comme ça. Et... je...

Elle s'était arrêtée de parler, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, sa respiration s'entrecoupait, elle se dirigea précipitamment vers sa chambre. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait la laisser tranquille, histoire qu'elle affronte ces souvenirs qui refont surface. Je continuais à regarder mon Pokémon dormir paisiblement, qui était en train d'écouter les battements de mon cœur.  
>Alors comme ça, ce sentiment de bien être, c'est la protection de celui qu'on aime ? Je trouve ça beau, je continuais à garder mes bras serrés contre elle, afin qu'elle reste au chaud. Je commençais à sentir mes paupières lourdes, j'étais épuisé, pour une raison inexplicable. La chaleur de mon Riolu me faisait sentir moi aussi en sécurité, ce qui est étrange, mais je ne me pose plus de questions, je me laisse emporter dans le pays des rêves. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ais ressentis une telle chose, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je me sens bien.<p> 


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9: Noël et une radio.**

Endroit inconnu : ?h ?

- Anna, tu m'entends ? Il faut vite partir d'ici !

J'ouvrais les yeux, je ne savais pas où j'étais, je n'étais plus dans l'appartement de mon maître, qui n'était pas là lui non plus. Une énorme chaleur me soufflait au visage, l'odeur de la fumée chatouille mes narines. J'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir ce paysage de désolation, qui me fit extrêmement peur.  
>J'étais dans une forêt, sauf que cette dernière était en train de brûler. Des flammes orange sortaient de partout, les arbres devenaient des braises géantes. Malgré le fait que la lumière soit aussi forte, on pouvait voir que le ciel avait la noirceur de la nuit. Différents Pokémon de toutes sortes s'enfuyaient à toutes jambes, je ne pouvais pas les décrire, ma vue était maintenant troublée, la fumée me faisait piquer les yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à supporter ces conditions catastrophiques, je cachais donc mes yeux avec mes mains. Malgré mon incapacité à voir, j'arrivais à sentir une présence devant moi, j'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux malgré la douleur. Je n'arrivais à voir qu'une tâche sombre face à moi, pas très grande, et assez proche de moi. Cette tâche trop peu nette pour être distinguée se mit à hurler d'une voix aigue, mais masculine :<p>

- Grouille toi Anna, sinon on va finir cramé! Faut qu'on court!

Malgré le fait que je n'ai jamais entendu cette voix, elle m'était familière, je le reconnaissais, mais impossible de pouvoir y mettre un nom. D'autres questions se chamboulaient dans ma tête, Où suis je ? Où est Rode ? Pourquo il le feu ? Et surtout comment la personne ou la chose qui se tient actuellement devant moi connaît elle mon nom ? Ce dernier me tira de mes pensées en m'attrapant le poignet et se mit à courir en me tirant vraiment fort. J'entendais des cris, des plaintes des pleurs venant des autres Pokémons qui essayaient de fuir cet enfer. J'étouffais, la chaleur me faisait tourner la tête et la fumée qui entrait dans mes poumons me faisait tousser, je n'arrivais plus à avancer, mais la personne qui m'accompagnait me faisait courir de plus en plus vite. Elle me criait sans cesse de continuer d'avancer, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je finis par trébucher sur quelque chose de dur, je m'étalais sur le sol d'une telle violence que j'eu le souffle coupé. J'avais mal à la tête et ma gorge brûlait, je n'arrivais pas à me relever, ma cheville droite me faisait trop mal. La personne qui devait m'aider me hurlait de vite me relever, mais je n'y arrivais pas, j'avais peur de ce qui pouvais m'arriver, quand une voix résonna dans ma tête :

- Anna ? Tu vas bien?

Je connais cette voix, c'est celle de Rode, mais on dirait qu'elle vient d'un caverne, elle se répète comme un écho plusieurs fois. J'essaie de regarder à droite et à gauche pour chercher mon maître, mais je ne le trouve pas, je commence à avoir peur, je suis terrifiée. Tandis que mon compagnon de fortune continue de hurler, la voix de Rode résonne de plus en plus fort dans ma tête :

- Anna ! Tu m'entends?!

Cette voix sonnait trop fort dans ma tête, j'essayais de me boucher les mains avec les oreilles mais je continuais d'entendre la voix qui était devenue insupportable mon maître. J'étais sur le dos, quand je vis un grand danger arriver. Je voyais tomber un tronc énorme, rouge car il était en braise, et il tombait sur moi. J'étais épouvantée, j'allais mourir, mes jambes tremblaient, je voyais ma mort se rapprocher de moi, j'entendais celui qui voulait me sauver hurler derrière moi, il s'interposa entre moi et le tronc qui allait s'écraser sur moi.  
>Je n'arrivais toujours pas à voir de qui il s'agissait, il était toujours à mes yeux une tâche noircie. Le tronc continue de tomber sur nous, je me mis à hurler, et la voix de mon maître était de plus en plus claire :<p>

- Réveilles toi Anna !

Appartement de Rode : 21h47

Où est ce que je suis ? Je regarde autour de moi, je vois le canapé, la table basse en verre avec les magazines, je suis assise par terre. Je comprends que je suis dans le salon, et Rode me regarde d'un air choqué. Je tremble, j'ai tellement peur, des larmes coulent sur mes joues, la chose que j'avais vu, c'était un cauchemar, mais pas n'importe lequel, il était tellement réaliste. J'étais terrifiée par ce qui venait de m'arriver, j'étais sur le point de mourir. Rode se leva rapidement et me prit dans ses bras, il me chuchotait que tout allait bien maintenant, qu'il était là pour me protéger. Je me sentais déjà en sécurité dans ses bras, je voulais y rester encore un peu, mais mon maître me reposa doucement sur le sol, il m'expliqua avec un sourire :

- Tu as vraiment dormi comme un Ronflex ! Ca fait plus de cinq heures et demi que tu t'es reposée. On va bientôt sortir, faut que tu viennes.

J'étais surprise par ce qu'il venait de me dire, j'ai dormi aussi longtemps ? Je me souviens être allé dans cet endroit étrange avec lui, il est allé voir je ne sais qui. Je me suis mise à courir afin de ne pas attraper froid, puis je suis revenue retrouver mon dresseur. Il avait une larme sur la joue, mais il souriait. Il me prit dans ses bras afin de me ramener à la maison, puis je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passé. M'étais je endormis ? Et pendant autant de temps que ça ? Je regardais par la fenêtre, et vit le paysage de la ville sous la noirceur de la nuit, toutes les lumières venant d'autres bâtiments ou dans la rue sont colorées. Rode m'avait appris qu'aujourd'hui était la fête de noël, ainsi que son anniversaire, j'aurais tellement voulu faire quelque chose afin de pouvoir lui offrir un cadeau. Pour le remercier de m'avoir pris son aile, pour m'avoir appris à me protéger, ou tout simplement pour me protéger.  
>Ce dernier me tourna le dos afin d'aller chercher sa veste qui lui tient chaud, je le suivit discrètement. Une fois arrivé dans le couloir, je vis Jeanne, vêtu d'un manteau de fourrure, qui tapotait du pied les mains sur les hanches :<p>

- On peut savoir ce que tu fous Rode ? On va arriver en retard !  
>- T'inquiètes pas maman... On a trois quarts d'heure pour traverser cinq rues, je crois qu'on devrait arriver à l'heure nan ?<br>- Oui mais je te rappelles qu'on doit d'abords voir Francis, mais évidemment, tu es trop con pour t'en souvenir. C'est pas comme si on fait ça chaque années.

Mon maître plongea la main dans le vide poche remplis à ras bord afin d'attraper les clés de l'appartement, puis signala à sa mère que c'était bon. Elle ouvrit la porte et nous nous mirent à descendre les escaliers afin de se rendre à un endroit qui m'était inconnu. Une fois dans la rue, Rode me mit dans sa veste, comme lors de notre sortie d'aujourd'hui. Jeanne était plutôt surprise de nous voir ainsi. Son fils lui expliqua rapidement qu'il faisait froid, et que je n'avais rien pour me protéger de la faible température. Elle haussa des épaules et pris l'air de quelqu'un qui n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. On entendait ses talons claquer sur le béton du trottoir, ce son était même plus fort que les voitures qui passes à coté. Même si je n'aime pas vraiment l'odeur du gaz dégagé par les pots d'échappement et la lumière des phares qui viennent en plein milieu de la figure, tant que je suis près de mon maître, tout va bien.  
>Pendant que nous traversions une rue, Rode m'expliqua où nous allions passer la soirée :<p>

- On va à l'église, car ce soir c'est la messe de noël. On va devoir écouter un prêtre raconter l'histoire de la création de notre monde. Personnellement, je n'y ais jamais cru, ce n'est pour moi qu'une histoire pour que les enfants finissent leurs soupe ou les faire coucher plus tôt. Mais papa y croyait dur comme fer, c'était un véritable pratiquant.  
>- Je m'en souviens quand il piquait une crise à chaque fois que l'on était sur le point d'arriver en retard pour la messe du dimanche.<br>- Perso quand il a vu que je m'y intéressais pas, il me laissait à la salle d'entraînement le matin.  
>- Quoi ? Et moi je devais me lever tôt le dimanche pour me faire chier ?!<p>

Rode éclata de rire, Jeanne était en rogne, je me mis à rire moi aussi, malgré le fait que je n'avais pas totalement compris de quoi ils parlaient. Mon maître en profita ensuite pour me raconter en bref l'histoire que j'allais entendre lors de cette messe.  
>Tout commença dans le néant, où l'être parfait nommé Arceus créa notre monde. Il fit naître Dialga pour concevoir le temps ainsi que Palkia pour l'espace. Il dessina ensuite Giratina, le dieu des dimensions afin d'aider les deux derniers dans leur tâche colossale, mais il trahira son maître plus tard par jalousie. Le dieu originel envoya ensuite en mission Reshiram ainsi que Zekrom pour répandre respectivement la réalité ainsi que l'idéal, puis Kyurem afin d'équilibrer ces deux oppositions. Il mit aussi en place les représentants des trois espaces élémentaires, Kyogre, Groudon et Rayquaza pour l'océan, la terre ainsi que le ciel afin de rendre le monde plus beau et propice à la vie. Il fit naître deux jumeaux, Ho-oh et Lugia pour donner le jour et la nuit. Il mit enfin au monde trois oiseaux, Artikodin, Electhor et Sulfura pour veiller à l'ordre des saisons ainsi que les chiens Suicune, Raikou et Entei pour maîtriser les éléments de l'eau, de la foudre et du feu. La légende veut que d'autres dieux verront le jour prochainement afin de sauver les humains ainsi que les Pokémon du pêché originel.<br>Une fois l'histoire extrêmement intéressante finie, Jeanne se retourna vers son fils, les yeux grand ouverts et s'exclama:

- Quoi? C'est ça l'histoire qu'on doit écouter à chaque Noël?  
>- Attends maman... Tu vas me dire que depuis quinze ans, tu dormais pendant toute la cérémonie?<br>- Bah ouais, vu que je m'ennuyais à mourir et qu'il y a pas un seul magazine, j'ai pas grand chose d'autre à faire...

Après avoir entendu ça, mon maître se mit à se frapper le front, pendant que Jeanne rigolait. Le fait que sa mère ne soit pas aussi assidue que lui devait le fatiguer. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant l'église de la ville, c'était un gigantesque bâtiment de pierre grise. Deux tours se dressaient derrière le bâtiment principal et les portes qui permettaient d'entrer étaient tellement grandes qu'elles devaient faire plus de douze mètres de haut, elles étaient en bois brut. On voyait un groupe de personnes attendre devant l'entrée, elles devaient être venues pour la même raison que nous. Rode entra sans hésiter dans le bâtiment avec moi dans son manteau et sa mère à ses côtés. Tout le monde nous regardaient, ou plutôt me regardaient, mon maître m'expliqua rapidement que normalement, les Pokémon n'ont pas le droit d'être dans ce lieu sacré, mais que cela n'allait pas m'empêcher d'assister à la messe. Il me reposa au sol et se dirigea vers une personne en particulier, cette dernière, contrairement aux autres, portait une écharpe blanche sur un costume ecclésiastique noir. Cette robe qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles me faisait penser à celle du professeur Nikolaï qui s'appelait en réalité une blouse. Après nous avoir remarqué, l'homme à la robe s'avança avec un air joyeux, puis s'exclama en tendant les bras vers mon maître :

- Rode ! Ca fait une bonne paye qu'on s'est pas vu !  
>- Depuis l'année dernière comme chaque fois mon père...<p>

Rode s'était incliné devant cette personne, avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, la personne concernée fit la moue puis répliqua :

- Je t'ai déjà répété des centaines de fois d'arrêter de me parler comme ça ! Je suis peut être le prêtre de la ville, mais je suis quand même ton oncle !  
>- Comment ça va depuis ?<br>- Et bien comme je suis le plus haut placé ici, j'ai pas le droit de sortir d'ici, t'imagines ? Je suis le chef et c'est moi qui dois rester ici...  
>- Personne ne t'empêche d'arrêter de faire prêtre...<br>- Je sais, mais je suis persuadé que ma place est ici, à transmettre la parole divine aux mortels sur ce monde, aux humains ainsi qu'aux Pokémon. D'ailleurs, tu ne me l'a pas présenté je me trompe ?

Il s'était maintenant penché sur moi, il m'avait aperçu, et il me faisait un peu peur. Je me cachais derrière la jambe de mon maître, qui se mit à me sourire gentiment. Il posa sa main sur ma tête et me présenta à son oncle.

- Je te présente Anna, c'est mon Pokémon que le professeur Nikolaï m'a donné en mai, le 14 pour être plus précis. Elle va être mon compagnon pendant le voyage initiatique que je vais commencer après les examens finaux qui seront le même mois. Je ne peux malheureusement pas la faire rentrer dans sa Pokéball car pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, elle en est incapable. Peut elle alors assister à ta messe comme tout le monde ?  
>- Hmmmm... Si tu ne peux pas rentrer dans l'artefact créé par les hommes afin de relier les créatures comme toi à nous, c'est que cela vient de la volonté d'Arceus. Tu peux t'assoir à côté de ton maître, je te demanderais juste de ne pas faire de bruit pendant toute la durée de la cérémonie. A tu bien compris, enfant du tout puissant ?<p>

J'acquiesçais timidement de la tête, il s'était accroupit face à moi. Je remarquais qu'il avait un semblant de la teinte de vert qui ressemblait aux yeux rassurants de mon maître. Il avait lui aussi ce même sourire timide mais réconfortant. Il me tapota gentiment la tête puis s'en alla parler à d'autres personnes. Rode me dit qu'il était bientôt l'heure de l'écouter, et nous nous plaçâmes sur l'un des nombreux bancs sombres qui étaient alignés entre eux. Je remarquais que les habituels dossiers étaient remplacés par des rebords plats, mon maître m'expliqua que c'était dans le but de joindre les deux mains afin de prier. La surface plane était trop lointaine et haute pour moi, je ne pourrais donc pas faire la même chose que les humains, dommage. Tout le monde fit la même chose que nous et se placèrent sur les bancs, la messe allait commencer, le silence se fit dans le bâtiment, et le prêtre commença sa cérémonie.

Rues d'Unionpolis : 00h38

- Tu m'attends ici Rody ? Je ne vais pas être très longue.  
>- T'inquiète, reste aussi longtemps que tu veux...<p>

Je voyais la mère de mon maître en train de s'engouffrer dans le cimetière de la ville. Le même endroit où est allé mon maître cet après midi. Elle s'arrêta face à la même pierre où s'était posté Rode, puis alluma une cigarette qu'elle avait sortit de sa poche. Elle fit la même chose que lui, discuter mais avec une mine plus grave. Elle resta plus de vingt minutes, puis se déplaça vers la sortie. Elle fixait mon maître d'un air surpris, et aussi en colère, elle lui demanda calmement :

- Rode, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi des fleurs blanches ? Elles n'ont rien à faire ici...  
>- Je pense le contraire, car cette année, c'est la couleur de l'espoir que j'ai voulu lui donner. Tu n'a pas remarqué que depuis qu'Anna est depuis parmi nous, tu te met à sourire plus souvent ? Que tes journées sont plus joyeuses ? Car moi, je pense que oui. Avec elle, je pars en mai découvrir le monde à ses côtés, nous allons probablement devoir passer des longues et difficiles épreuves, mais on trouvera forcément une solution. Comme il disait tous les jours, et c'est avec cette façon de penser que j'ai décidé du choix de cette couleur. C'est grâce à elle que notre vie change un peu chaque jour, et aujourd'hui n'est pas une exception.<p>

Je regarde mon dresseur, une larme coule de ma joue, ce qu'il venait de dire était tellement beau. Je ne savais pas qu'il pensait ça de moi à ce point là, et ça me touche tellement. Mais pour ce qui est de sa mère, elle n'a pas l'air d'en avoir grand chose à faire. Elle se mit à marcher dans la rue, en direction de la maison, et répliqua doucement à son fils :

- Si tu penses ça de ton Pokémon, je ne vais rien dire. J'espère au moins que John comprendra ton raisonnement. Je ne voudrais pas que ça le fâche.

Je voulais savoir de quel « John » parlait elle, ainsi que comprendre en quoi cette pierre est tellement importante à leurs yeux. Mon maître me tira de mes pensées, il était l'heure de rentrer, et aussi celle de se coucher.

Rues d'Unionpolis : 00h56

- Il fait toujours aussi bien son boulot hein ?  
>- Je peux pas te dire, je dormais comme un Ronflex.<p>

Nous étions enfin sortis de cet endroit qui me mettait un peu mal à l'aise. J'étais encore une fois dans le manteau de mon maître, ce dernier était en train de faire les gros yeux à sa mère, elle s'était endormie en seulement cinq minutes après le début du discours de l'oncle de Rode. Mais ce dernier commençait déjà à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il s'était couché tard ainsi que levé tôt afin de réviser pour les épreuves écrites. Il arrive même des fois où il révise toute la journée, sans s'occuper de moi. Mais je ne lui en veut pas, il travaille dur afin d'avoir la meilleure note possible aux examens, il l'avait promit à ses parents. Alors je passe du temps avec sa mère et j'attends patiemment la sortie de sa chambre. Je profite donc au maximum des moments que je passe avec mon maître, afin que chaque instant me soit inoubliable. Même si ces moments ne durent que quelques minutes, je sais que sans lui, je serais seule.  
>J'aperçois enfin l'immeuble dans lequel nous habitons. Ce bâtiment fait de briques grises faisait en tout sept étages, et nous habitions dans ce dernier. Les revenus de Jeannes ne sont pas très élevés, alors nous logeons dans l'appartement le moins cher, et nous vivons certes un peu serrés, mais nous restons ensembles. C'est ce qu'il me plaît dans cet habitat, ne pas se sentir seul et être sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un près de nous. Mon maître utilisa la clé afin d'ouvrir la porte en grillage qui empêche toute personne inconnue au lotissement de s'introduire ici, et nous entamons les long escaliers qui nous mènent à l'appartement. Rode fit la même chose avec la porte d'entrée de notre chez nous en l'ouvrant tout doucement sans faire de bruit. Il alluma les lumières et enleva son manteau ainsi que ses chaussures qu'il jeta à côté de la porte. Je m'avançais pour aller dans la chambre afin d'aller dormir, quand je remarquais quelque chose dans le salon.<br>Je voyais le sapin au fond de la pièce, je l'avais décoré avec mon dresseur à l'aide de guirlandes et de boules, comme le veut la tradition. Mais je remarquais que quelque chose avait changé, il y avait des petits paquets colorés au pied de ce petit arbre. Ils étaient tous recouverts de papier de couleurs brillantes ainsi que décorés d'un ruban rouge. Je tournais la tête vers mon dresseur afin de savoir pourquoi ces choses étaient là, et pourquoi elles étaient posées ici. Je le voyais avec un sourire aux lèvres, il me lança avec une voix joyeuse :

- Joyeux noël Anna ! Tu te souviens quand je t'avais expliqué le principe de noël ? Et bien sur l'un de ces trois paquets, il y en a un qui est pour toi, tu veux l'ouvrir ce soir ?

Un cadeau ? Pour moi ? Quand il m'avait apprit qu'est ce qu'il se passait la nuit de noël, je pensait que Rode allait échanger des présents avec sa mère, et non avec moi. Je me mis alors à courir vers lui, et me coller contre lui, jamais je ne remercierais jamais assez. Si seulement Rode n'était pas en retard, ce jour de mai, j'aurais peut être eu un autre dresseur, et je sais que je n'aurais jamais eu un meilleur maître que lui. Il m'a tellement apprit, et tellement donné, jamais je ne voudrais passer une journée sans le voir, sans sentir sa présence ou son odeur rassurante. Il se mit à marcher doucement afin d'éviter de m'écraser les pieds et prit dans sa main le paquet vert, il le lança à sa mère qui l'attrapa au vol. Le papier cachait une petite boite noire qu'elle ouvrit rapidement, elle en sortit un collier fait avec des petites perles teintées de rose. Elle remercia chaudement son fils, qui lui attacha autour du cou son cadeau de noël. Il ramassa ensuite son paquet qui était de couleur rouge, il cachait une boite cubique, il l'ouvrit et sortit avec un grand sourire.  
>Il s'agissait d'un petit objet en plastique, blanc et orange, qui ne dépassa pas les quinze centimètres de long et les dix de larges. Il y avait des multiples boutons à l'avant et une petite antenne sur le haut qui pointe le ciel. Il s'exclama avec joie avant d'enlacer Jeanne dans ses bras :<p>

- Putain je t'adore maman !  
>- Joyeux noël mon chou. Mais faudra que tu m'explique pourquoi une radio...<br>- Pour passer un peu le temps dans cinq mois quand je serais dans la nature. Vu que la majeure partie du temps consistera à traverser les longues routes à pied, ce sera moins ennuyeux avec Anna.

Il s'agissait donc d'une « radio », je lui demanderais un jour comment ça marche, ou pourquoi l'utiliser. Je me tournais vers le sapin, il restait un dernier cadeau, il était de couleur bleue. Alors que les autres avaient une forme précise, celui ci avait l'air plutôt mou, il n'était pas dans une boîte. Rode me fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait de mon cadeau, et que je pouvais l'ouvrir maintenant. Je me mis à genoux devant le présent qui était dans mes mains, je déballais délicatement le papier pour ne pas le froisser. Une fois le ruban ainsi que l'emballage défait, j'avais dans les mains une longue bande de tissu. C'était une longue bande de coton de couleur bleu cyan qui devait faire environ un mètre. Je me retournais vers mon dresseur afin de comprendre comment l'utiliser. Il me le prit doucement des mains et l'enroula autour de mon cou jusqu'au niveau du menton. Il m'expliqua ensuite de quoi il s'agissait :

- Il s'agit d'une écharpe, comme tu n'as pas vraiment de moyens de te protéger du froid de l'hiver, ceci va te permettre d'avoir un peu plus chaud, ça te plaît ?

Me plaire ? Ce cadeau me rend tellement heureuse ! Rien qu'en l'ayant sur les épaules, je sens déjà une douce chaleur me réchauffer, je saute dans ses bras, c'est en quelques sorte la seule façon que j'ai de le remercier. Il me garde dans ses bras, j'aime tellement ce genre de moment, me sentir en sécurité avec lui est la meilleure des sensations. Il me chuchote doucement des choses dans l'oreille, et se met à marcher. Il se dirige dans la chambre, il me retire doucement mon cadeau de noël, le plie et le met sur la chaise. Il me pose ensuite sur le lit et remonte la couverture jusqu'au niveau de mon nez. Il me dit ensuite tendrement :

- Il est maintenant temps de dormir, fait de beaux rêves Anna.

Il part ensuite dans la salle de bain afin de se déshabiller et enfiler une tenue pour la nuit. Je ne le reverrais pas après avoir quitté la chambre, car mes paupières deviennent de plus en plus lourdes. Je ferme lentement les yeux, et m'envole pour le pays des rêves. Je sais que je sentirais bientôt la présence de mon maître à mes côtés quand je dormirais, car je suis un Pokémon, et il est mon dresseur.


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10: Des glaces pomme et chocolat.

Clairière : 15h23

- Continue comme ça, le but c'est de rester toujours aussi rapide !

Nous sommes toujours dans cette clairière, à s'entraîner, tous les deux. Je fais toujours le même entraînement depuis le début, lui demandant d'enchaîner plusieurs mouvements spécifiques. Cela fait à peine une heure que nous faisons cet exercice un peu classique que je ressens déjà en elle des signes de fatigue. Comme par exemple des mouvements de plus en plus saccadés, difficultés à avoir un rythme respiratoire régulier et transpiration abondante, il faut que je réagisse :

- Stop ! On fait une pause, faut que tu t'arrêtes !

Elle me fixe d'un regard surpris, comme si je lui avait fait une attaque par surprise ou par derrière. Elle laisse pendre ses bras mais je lit dans son regard qu'elle veut continuer de frapper mes mitaines d'entrainement :

- Tu en as trop fait depuis le début, je n'aurais pas dû te mettre aussi lourd pour une première fois. On va arrêter pour aujourd'hui, tu t'en es super bien sortie.

Après avoir entendu ceci, elle se laissa volontiers s'affaler sur le sol de fatigue, cette scène me faisait bien rire. Je retirais ensuite rapidement les bracelets noirs qui étaient scratchés à ses poignets et chevilles, en retirais leurs contenus et les fourraient dans mon sac.  
>Ce fut une idée qui me vint plusieurs semaines plus tôt, en cherchant de nouvelles méthodes d'entraînement. Elle consiste à porter des bracelets, dans lesquels on y rentre des cylindres de plomb afin de rendre ses membres plus lourds. De cette façon, une fois les poids enlevés, les mouvements deviennent plus rapides et puissants, grâce à l'habitude à des membres lourds. J'ai testé moi même cette technique, et les premières foulées étaient horribles. Je n'arrivais pas à faire 100 mètres en moins de deux minutes sans faire de pause avec cinq kilos et demi à chaque poignets et chevilles, ce qui me donnait vingt kilo de plus au total. J'ai mis au début un kilo et demi aux jambes et aux bras d'Anna pour tester, puis nous sommes progressivement monté vers le triple sans y faire attention, donc quatre et demi partout.<br>Elle commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, je vérifiais son pouls, sa température et épongeais son front. Je lui donnais ensuite de l'eau ainsi que deux baies pour lui donner un petit tonus. Après une dizaine de minutes elle arriva à se tenir debout sans que ses genoux ne tremblent. Sa respiration était maintenant parfaitement contrôlée, elle me fit un petit sourire pour me faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Ceci me rassura, je me mis à rire doucement puis lui lança :

- Et bien heureusement que je t'ai demandé d'arrêter ! Imagine qu'est ce que ça serait si on avait continué !

Elle se mit à rire légèrement après avoir entendu ma réflexion. Quand j'y pense, je ne la vois pas beaucoup rire, peut être qu'elle n'est pas du genre à rigoler. Nous sommes un samedi au milieu de l'après midi, il fait beau pour un mois de mars. Elle a l'air d'avoir parfaitement récupéré et je sens qu'elle a envie de s'entraîner. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle risque une blessure musculaire en continuant l'exercice des poids. Je lui propose donc la dernière alternative :

- Ca te dit que l'on cherche un Pokémon sauvage ? Histoire de voir à quel point cet entraînement a été bénéfique.

Elle fixa le sol quelques instants, je comprends que pour elle, combattre quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît pas doit être quelque chose de dur. Son premier combat, celui contre un Rattata devait peut être l'avoir marqué, même si depuis elle a déjà trois autres victoires à son actif. Elle doit encore avoir un certain manque de confiance en elle, c'est pour cette raison que j'essaie d'être le plus proche d'elle. Elle regarda les paumes de sa main pendant à peut près une minute. Elle les serra ensuite très fort, releva la tête vers moi et d'un regard déterminé, hocha la tête pour accepter ma proposition. J'avais l'impression à ce moment là qu'elle avait un but, un objectif à atteindre. Je lui demanderais un jour si elle voudra bien me le donner.

- Ok on est partit pour trouver un adversaire qui sera à ta hauteur, ce qui risque d'être dur, vu le niveau que tu as maintenant !

Mon compliment avait l'air de lui faire plaisir, et ça avait l'air de la motiver encore plus. Nous étions partis pour la route 208, qui se trouve à l'est d'Unionpolis, afin de trouver un adversaire pour vérifier le niveau d'Anna. Je me dois toujours de connaître sur le bout des doigts ses compétences ainsi que ses capacités en combat afin d'éviter le massacre, car je suis un dresseur, et elle est mon Pokémon.

Route 208 : 15h58

Nous sommes en plein milieu de la route entre notre ville et l'une des entrées du mont couronné. Etrangement, je ne vois aucun dresseur aux alentours, je tends l'oreille, je ne ressens aucun son qui pourrait ressembler à un combat. Je n'entends que la cascade qui tombe non loin de l'entrée de la grotte de la montagne. Tant mieux pour nous, au moins nous ne serrons pas dérangés par une personne, ou pire, un dresseur.  
>Actuellement, je n'ai pas le droit de faire combattre mon Pokémon dans la nature, même contre un Pokémon sauvage, car je n'ai pas encore ma licence. Cette carte plastifiée qui me permet de m'affirmer en tant que dresseur de Pokémon officiel, ou non. A cause de mon âge (car la majorité est à 21 ans) je ne peux avoir qu'une licence étudiante. Je n'ai par exemple pas le droit d'obtenir un badge d'arène, je n'aurais qu'un petit trou dans ma carte disant que j'ai vaincu la pitoyable équipe de Pokémon restreints en capacités de chaque champion de la ville. Je ne peux pas combattre leurs véritables équipes, car aux yeux de la ligue je ne suis qu'un jeune garçon voulant tout simplement avoir une idée sur la vie accompagné de ses Pokémon durant un voyage. Ce ne sera qu'en étant adulte que j'aurais enfin ce droit de devenir dresseur professionnel et gagner ma vie ainsi. Beaucoup de règles ont été ensuite ajoutées au règlement de la ligue pour favoriser cette classe d'âge, comme la priorité à l'accès aux chambres des centres Pokémon, des repas gratuits et d'autres services. Je trouve ça idiot car nous sommes sensés connaître la vie de dresseur pro, alors pourquoi nous border et nous limiter ainsi ? Je ne fais plus attention à ces détails, je me remets à chercher un Pokémon sauvage pour un combat.<br>Je remarque par terre non loin de nous une petite plume, grise, noire et blanche. Je la prends entre mon index et mon pouce pour l'examiner. Elle est encore en excellent état, cela veut dire qu'un Pokémon oiseau l'a perdu il y a très peu de temps. Une ombre qui fila au dessus de moi confirma mes insinuations. Je relevais la tête afin de savoir à qui nous allions avoir à faire.  
>Un corps principalement gris avec quelques endroits noirs, un visage blanc avec un petit bec orange à la pointe noire. Sa taille faisait moins de quarante centimètre, je tirais la rapide conclusion qu'il s'agissait d'un Etourmi. Un Pokémon de type normal m'avantageais par le type combat d'Anna, mais son second qui est vol lui donnait une résistance aux attaques de mon Pokémon, et est en plus une faiblesse de mon coté. En résumé mes attaques combat étaient moyennement efficaces vers lui mais ses attaques vol seront redoutables. L'adversaire a l'aire d'être en rogne, nous avons probablement empiété sur son terrain de chasse, il m'a l'air d'être impossible de s'enfuir. Le combat s'annonce être d'un niveau relevé. Anna fit quelques petits bonds afin d'accélérer légèrement le flux sanguin dans ses jambes pour mieux réagir. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, s'avança et se plaça en position de combat. Elle était déterminée à se battre, et surtout à le vaincre.<br>Le duel entre Anna et l'Etourmi sauvage va débuter, elle attend mon premier ordre pour commencer le combat. Je ne la fait pas plus attendre et pointe du doigt l'ennemi et lança :

- Commence avec forte paume, on va voir ce qu'il vaut !

Ma fidèle Riolu s'avança rapidement vers le Pokémon Etourneau qui volait à moins d'un mètre du sol et brandit sa paume vers lui pour infliger cette décharge statique. La cible, sans surprise de ma part, esquiva son attaque en prenant de l'altitude pour être hors de portée des attaques physiques d'Anna. Il se décupla en plusieurs copies avant de piquer vers mon Pokémon pour contre attaquer. Il avait utilisé Reflet pour augmenter ses chances de ne pas être touché par la prochaine attaque. Il fallait réagir vite, il y avait en tout trois Etourmi, dont deux faux, qui attaquent mon Pokémon, il faut trouver une idée pour palier à ce handicap. Autant utiliser la vitesse :

- Envoie Vive attaque Pour éliminer toutes les copies et frapper le vrai !

Mon Pokémon Emanation réagit au quart de tour et se lança vers ses nombreux opposants. Une traînée blanche significative indiquait la vitesse poussée par cette capacité qui permet de frapper en priorité. L'entraînement avec les poids portait déjà leurs fruits, on voit tout de suite que sa vitesse ainsi que son aisance de mouvement en sont grandement améliorés. Elle arrive facilement à donner un coup de pied à la tête du premier clone, qui disparait immédiatement. Le deuxième ne tient pas plus longtemps avec un coup de poing au niveau du flanc, qui eut pour même résultat la disparition du premier. Elle utilisa ensuite un Mach punch au troisième, histoire de déstabiliser le véritable Etourmi. A ma grande surprise, le troisième s'effaça lui aussi. Anna avait utilisé une capacité puissante dans le vide, elle vient de perdre l'équilibre. Elle posa un genou au sol pour reprendre des marques de l'espace, j'avais compris la tactique du Pokémon sauvage, mais c'était trop tard, j'essaie de prévenir Anna alors que je m'attendais déjà au choc :

- Anna, il arrive derrière toi, esquive !

Malheureusement, elle n'était pas dans une position qui lui permettait d'esquiver l'attaque de l'Etourmi sauvage. J'entendis le choc de la Vive attaque du Pokémon Etourneau ainsi qu'un cri de douleur d'Anna, un son qui me semblait atroce. Elle se jeta sur le coté afin d'esquiver à la dernière minute la seconde attaque, mais elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Il fallait cette fois ci encore trouver quelque chose qui lui permettrait de reprendre l'avantage. Le sol était rocailleux, le temps était au beau fixe, sans bourrasque de vent, il n'y a personne dans les environs et la seule chose qui peut aider est la rivière, mais elle est à environ cinq mètres plus bas. J'en tire donc la conclusion que je ne peux ni m'aider du terrain, ni de la météo, ni d'une aide extérieure. L'opposant était en train de faire briller ses ailes, il fonçait en piqué vers mon Pokémon qui peinait à se relever. Si je ne fais rien, cette attaque Cru-ailes allait lui être fatal. Une lumière s'alluma dans mon esprit, il fallait utiliser la vitesse de l'adversaire, c'est quitte ou double. Soit je reprends un avantage certain, soit le combat est perdu. Je choppe mon courage à deux mains et cria à Anna :

- Contre avec Mach punch, un crochet en plein dans la tempe !

L'action que je vis de mes propres yeux semblaient passer au ralentit, malgré le fait qu'énormément de choses allaient se passer en une fraction de seconde.  
>Anna, une fois ses deux pieds au sol et en équilibre, se tourna vers son adversaire. Elle prit une position de combat tourné vers la défense et fit un pas en arrière. Elle attendait le Pokémon Etourneau de pied ferme, qui arrivait à grande vitesse. Ce dernier balança ses ailes lumineuses vers se cible. Anna fit un bond vers lui, et lui décrocha un coup du poing droit extrêmement rapide directement vers la tempe gauche. Le choc fut tel que l'Etourmi sauvage perdit la brillance de ses ailes et vira sur le côté droit. Il ne piqua pas directement vers le sol, il continua de voler, mais en rase motte et en risquant de chavirer à droite et à gauche à tout instant. Le coup à la tempe, la vitesse du Pokémon oiseau, la somme de ces deux facteurs ont permit de donner comme résultat un choc important à une surface du cerveau qui gère la direction et la notion d'espace. Il était donc en résumé désorienté, on a gagné l'avantage. Il fallait profiter du fait que la roue ait tourné en notre faveur pour en finir. C'est avec toutes mes forces que je balançais mon dernier ordre :<p>

- Balance Poing éclair à pleine puissance ! Vas y à fond !

Elle se jeta à toute vitesse vers l'Etourmi déboussolé. Ce dernier avait tellement de problèmes pour se diriger qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'Anna était à ses côtés. Elle arma son poing droit, qui avait commencé à accumuler une énergie électrique puissante. Elle lança de toutes ses forces son attaque finale, qui frappa en pleine tête le Pokémon vol. Ce dernier piqua en chute libre vers la rivière, l'air inconscient, un gros « splash » se fit entendre. Moi et Anna, inquiet de la santé de notre adversaire, se mirent à courir vers le bord du creux qui accueillait la rivière. Nous virent avec soulagement que le Pokémon Etourneau sortit rapidement du courant, et s'en alla sans demander son reste.  
>C'était une victoire totale, je laisse éclater ma joie, et Anna fit de même. Elle sauta sur moi afin de pouvoir se blottir dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas comment, mais une douce chaleur se rependait dans mon corps, elle ressemblait à celle que j'avais ressenti à noël. Cette intense sensation de bien être accentuée par une pointe de joie. Je restais dans cette position pendant un certain temps, afin de profiter de ce moment. Je la reposais ensuite au sol afin de vérifier si elle n'avait aucune blessure. Elle me fait signe que tout va pour le mieux, chose qui me rassure énormément. Je me permets même de lui poser un baiser sur le front pour la féliciter. Je range donc le matériel médical que j'avais déjà sortit de mon sac, me met debout et lui lance :<p>

- Puisqu'on a le temps, ça te dis que l'on passe un moment ensemble quelque part pour se poser ?

Elle accepta de suite avec joie, ce combat a dû lui coûter effort et concentration, alors autant se relaxer pour éviter tout problème. Je me met donc en route, sa main dans la mienne, vers Unionpolis afin de finir cet après midi bien entamé dans des conditions plus reposantes.

Unionpolis : 16h52

Je suis dans les rues du centre ville, accompagné évidemment de mon Pokémon. Je regarde à droite et à gauche afin de trouver une activité à faire avant de rentrer. Malheureusement, les seules disponibilités sont soit interdites aux Pokémon, soit interdites aux dresseurs, soit complètement débiles. Je commence à désespérer, je voulais que l'on finisse bien cette longue journée, mais elle allait se terminer en une vielle ballade en étant évidemment tout le temps bousculé par mille et une personnes pressées. Ce fut au moment où je me disais qu'il fallait rentrer que j'aperçu quelque chose qui m'intéressait.  
>Je vis un stand de marchand de glaces, malgré le fait que l'on ne soit pas encore en été, cela n'empêchait pas un certain monde d'acheter un rafraîchissement. Je me dirigeais vers ce stand, je vérifiais tout de même si j'avais assez d'argent, histoire de ne pas tomber sur le fait devant le marchand. J'avais largement assez, alors une fois que j'étais devant la vitre qui montrait les différents parfums en stock, je demandais à Anna :<p>

- Tu veux quoi ? C'est toi qui choisis !

Elle regarda, les pattes collées sur la vitrine, les différentes glaces. Sa tête tournait à droite et à gauche, elle regardait chaque bac, essayait de sentir quelques odeurs et s'intéressait aux différentes couleurs. Alors que je pensais qu'elle n'allait pas réussir à choisir, elle pointa au bout de vingt secondes de réflexion deux bacs précis, en disant à travers des signes qui prendrait quoi. Je regardais sa proposition quand je me mis à sourire.  
>Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle choisisse pour sa part le parfum chocolat. Cet aliment doit être ce qu'elle préfère le plus au monde. A chaque fois que je lui en propose un carré, elle sautille de joie et me remercie. Ce qui me surprit le plus, ce fut ce qu'elle proposa pour moi. Elle avait pointé du doigt un bac remplit d'une crème glacée de couleur vert clair. Je regardais plus bas afin de lire l'étiquette qui me permettrait de savoir son goût. Il y était écrit, sur un fond vert tirant vers le fluo en lettres blanches « Pomme ». Son choix a sûrement été influencé par le fait qu'elle doit me voir souvent avec une pomme à la main. J'aime bien me poser quelque part, avec une pomme et un couteau, pour la couper en quartiers et la manger tout en réfléchissant. Sa façon de m'assimiler avec un fruit me surprenait, et aussi me fit plaisir. Je commandais donc au serveur un cornet de pomme et un pot de chocolat. L'homme derrière le comptoir fit les boules, me donna les glaces et prit mon argent avec un visage cachant mal la surprise. Cela devait être étrange pour lui qu'un humain accepte de cette façon les choix de son Pokémon. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai que faire des opinions des autres. Donc je ne fais pas attention à lui et me met à chercher un endroit où nous pouvons nous poser afin de manger nos crèmes glacées. Je vis un banc, il était tourné vers un trou entre deux immeubles. On pouvait y voir vers l'horizon un espace où la nature a encore ses lois respectées. Un chemin de terre sèche coupe le paysage en deux, il s'agit de la route 209 qui mène à Bonville. Il est encore tôt pour espérer un coucher de soleil, mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Je lui pointais le coin, elle accepta la proposition avec un grand sourire. Nous nous asseyons sur la banquette de bois et mangeons tranquillement nos glaces côte à côte. Elle regardait longuement le paysage que l'on voyait, ce qui me fit penser à quelque chose...<br>Je me demandais si Anna n'avait pas envie de revenir à l'état sauvage. Je sais que cette question est assez étrange en soit, que mon Pokémon a l'air d'aimer la vie que je lui offre. Mais elle vient d'un monde où l'humain est considéré comme un monstre sans scrupules. Elle avait tout à fait le droit de choisir de me quitter et de reprendre la vie qu'elle avait avant de me rencontrer. Je m'apprêtais à lui poser cette question, quitte à avoir l'air étrange à ses yeux, quand elle me surprit.  
>Au moment même où je tournais la tête, elle posa son pot à moitié entamé à côté d'elle et entoura ses bras autour de ma taille. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, elle posa ensuite sa tête contre mes genoux, en s'allongeant contre le banc. Pour une raison inexplicable, tous mes doutes et toutes mes questions s'effacèrent immédiatement, je lui caressais doucement la tête. Je ressentis encore une fois cette chaleur douce et rassurante. Ceci devait être sa façon de me prouver qu'elle voulait rester avec moi, et non retourner dans le monde d'où elle était née... Attends, cela veut dire... Qu'elle savait que je me posais cette question ? Elle est capable de ressentir mes doutes, mais il se pouvait que je sois anxieux pour une autre raison, et elle a tout de même comprit qu'elle devait agir ainsi pour me persuader. Cette réflexion me paru assez étrange, est ce une preuve que j'ai noué ce « lien indestructible avec mon Pokémon » ? Cette douce chaleur continuait de me calmer, je laissais donc mes pensées pour plus tard. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant une demi heure, une fois le cornet engloutit et le pot jeté, nous nous mirent en route pour la maison. Sa main dans la mienne, nous retournons chez nous, je raconterais ma journée à Jeanne pendant le dîner et je passerais encore du temps avec Anna, car elle est un Pokémon, et je suis son dresseur.<p> 


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11: Second anniversaire et une tablette de chocolat**

Appartement : 07h07

- Allez Anna debout, aujourd'hui est une grande journée !

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, la lumière du soleil passe entre les volets de la chambre, il fait donc jour. Je retire la couverture qui me donne un peu trop de chaleur et pose mes pieds sur le parquet peu grinçant. Je vois Rode, à côté de moi qui me regarde avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Je me dirige d'abords vers la salle de bain, afin de passer un coup d'eau sur le visage pour me réveiller comme il faut.  
>Je me dirige vers la cuisine afin de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Jeanne est déjà sur son tabouret, avec son bol de café fumant dans les mains, cette odeur qui embaume la pièce me réveille complètement. J'ouvre la porte du réfrigérateur et attrape la brique de lait ainsi que deux verres, un pour moi ainsi qu'un autre pour mon maître. Ce dernier commençait à griller deux tranches de pain pour les recouvrir de confiture de groseille et baie Fraive. Il sifflait un drôle d'air, ses qualités concernant la musique ne sont pas très poussées. Mais le simple fait qu'il soit de bonne humeur transforme ce son en une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Je m'assois sur le tabouret, les deux verres remplis dans les mains, et en pose un sur la moitié de la table où va s'asseoir Rode. Il arrive plutôt précipitamment, comme tous les matins, il prend directement les tranches de pain qui sortent à peine de la machine.<p>

- Bordel, elles brûlent !

Elles sont beaucoup trop chaudes pour lui, alors après avoir lancé à moitié les morceaux grillés sur la table, il souffle rapidement sur ses doigts tous rouges. Il procède de cette façon depuis toujours, mais cela me fait toujours autant rire. Il attrape ensuite un couteau et étale la confiture sur le pain tout chaud. Il me tend la première tartine finie, j'attends patiemment qu'il finisse la deuxième avant de commencer à manger la mienne. J'adore cette confiture, elle a un gout sucré, et une légère amertume qui fond lentement avec le pain grillé. Le petit déjeuner est un moment que j'aime beaucoup, car après mon dresseur part au lycée, il me demande quelque fois de rester à a maison, car il ne peut pas toujours s'occuper de moi. J'essaie donc de passer le temps avec Jeanne, même si ce n'est pas toujours facile.  
>Je finis mon verre de lait quand Rode se lève de table, il prend mon verre ainsi que le sien et le lave dans l'évier pour le poser ensuite sur l'égouttoir. Il se dirige vers sa chambre pour s'habiller, mais avant, il s'arrête dans le couloir.<br>Il s'arrête dans le couloir chaque matin et prend le petit crayon qui y est accroché afin de mettre une marque sur le jour où nous sommes. Il attrape donc la mine de plomb et avant de faire ce dont il a l'habitude tous les matins, il fixe une case du calendrier. Il baisse lentement la tête, remarque ma présence et se mit à sourire. Il met une croix sur la date d'aujourd'hui et s'en va dans la chambre. Je regarde l'agenda mural, il a posé la dernière croix est sur le lundi 14 mai, nous sommes donc lundi. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre la raison pour laquelle il était tout joyeux après avoir su que l'on était le premier jour de la semaine, il était même du genre à être bougon lors de ces journées. Il s'habilla à la vitesse de l'éclair et fila à la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, son sac était déjà prêt dans l'entrée, alors je l'attendais pour partir. Un fois dans le couloir, Rode m'appela :

- Anna, tu peux venir ici s'il te plaît ? Je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose aujourd'hui...

Appartement de Rode : 7h36

Moi ? Oublier quelque chose ? Je ne prends jamais d'affaires avant de partir à l'école avec lui, l'écharpe qu'il m'a offerte est l'exception, mais on est en mai, il fait trop chaud. Je me dirigeais donc vers lui, curieuse de savoir de quoi il parlait.  
>J'étais maintenant dans sa chambre, il avait les mains derrière le dos, et toujours ce sourire au visage. Il me demanda ensuite de fermer les yeux, un peu surprise d'abords, j'obéis ensuite rapidement. Je le sens se mettre à genou à côté de moi, son souffle chaud et doux me chatouille l'oreille. Je sens un tissu fin mais large glisser tout doucement autour de mon cou. Je commence à me rappeler de la dernière fois que j'avais senti cette sensation. Je ne le connaissais que très peu, et il me tendait ses bras alors qu'il ne m'avait vu que pour la première fois. Il m'offrit la plus belle chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait avoir, sa confiance. Il a toujours été distant avec les autres, il ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi, mais quand nous sommes seuls tous les deux, je le vois sourire, je le vois sourire car je suis seule à ses côtés.<br>Il me demande doucement d'ouvrir les yeux, je le regarde avec une larme sur la joue, une larme de bonheur. Il a noué ce même ruban de couleur azur avec un nœud qui avait la forme de Charmillon, comme l'année dernière. Cela fait déjà un an que nous sommes ensemble, le temps passe tellement vite :

- Et voilà, ça fait déjà un an et un jour que nous nous sommes rencontré. Comme je te l'avais dit, tu porteras ce ruban tous les ans, afin que notre premier jour soit inoubliable.

Il me tendit ensuite sa main vers moi, avec son sourire réconfortant et ses yeux verts rassurants. Je posais doucement ma patte sur sa paume, et il referma doucement sa main sur la mienne. Cette douce chaleur est inoubliable, alors que je souhaitais que cet instant dure pour toujours, Jeanne intervient en criant depuis la cuisine :

- Qu'est ce que tu fous Rody ?! Tu vas arriver en retard !

Mon maître se tourna vers son réveil qui affiche l'heure, pousse un juron et me prend brusquement dans ses bras. Il se rue ensuite vers le couloir, choppe son sac d'une main et se jette dans la cage d'escalier. Je déteste quand il fait ça, il risque toujours de rater une marche et de se faire mal. Je me surprends quand je pense de cette façon, même si je suis dans ses bras et que je suis dans la position la plus dangereuse, je pense d'abords aux risques que coure Rode avant les miens. Ce dernier appuya sur le bouton pour ouvrir la porte métallique et la pousse afin de pouvoir sortir de l'immeuble. J'aime le mois de mai, quand on sort le nez de la maison, on sent la douce chaleur du soleil nous chauffer le visage. Mais mon dresseur n'y prêtait pas attention, il continuait de courir, car il était encore une fois en retard, une sorte de « pouvoir surnaturel » qu'il avait hérité de son père d'après Jeanne. Il rate donc la plupart des premières heures de cours de la semaine, alors qu'il est tellement assidu.

Rues d'Unionpolis : 07h54

- On y est... Terminus, tout le monde descend !

Rode me reposa sur le sol, légèrement essoufflé malgré le fait qu'il ait traversé quasiment la ville entière sur une vitesse de course. Seul un bus passant devant chez nous à 7h35 nous amenait devant le lycée, c'est donc pour cette raison qu'il s'est résigné à courir pour espérer arriver à l'heure. Il est doté de capacités physiques ainsi qu'en combat exceptionnelles. Il m'a apprit à mélanger les capacités que je suis capable d'utiliser en combat avec des mouvements de nombreux arts martiaux qu'il connaît sur le bout des doigts. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a apprit à me battre, c'est donc normal qu'il en sache tellement sur le sujet.  
>Après m'avoir posé à ses côtés, il s'avança sur un rythme soutenu vers l'entrée de l'établissement. La sonnerie avait retentit une première fois, la première heure de cours allait débuter, il arrivera donc aujourd'hui à l'heure. Les autres lycéens qui étaient sur le trottoir opposé au lycée se disaient de se retrouver ici et éteignirent leurs cigarettes avant d'entrer. Nous nous engageons dans la marée noire d'élèves comme tous les jours, et ne mesurer un peu moins de 90 centimètres est un sacré désavantage dans ce milieu.<br>Une fois arrivée à la salle 14 du rez-de-chaussée, Rode et moi passons par l'ouverture qui nous permettais d'accéder dans la salle de classe où le cours allait avoir lieu. Le professeur rassemblait ses fiches, les élèves discutaient déjà, et Rode tournait rapidement les pages de son classeur pour trouver la fin du cours de vendredi. Je pris la place à côté de lui, il me tendit un crayon et des feuilles de papier. Il me demande quelques fois d'essayer d'écouter ce qu'explique le professeur et d'en écrire quelques mots clé. Même si j'ai un peu de mal, j'essaie tout de même de faire cet exercice, car je sais que si il me le demande, c'est pour une raison spéciale. Car il est mon dresseur, et je suis un Pokémon.

Lycée d'Unionpolis : 15h27

- Et je profite de ces derniers instants avec vous pour vous remercier pour cette année remarquable. N'oubliez pas que pour vous le chemin continue, mais le mien va dans une autre direction. Il est temps de prouver vous même que vous êtes capables de faire ce qu'il vous plaît, merci et bonne chance à tous.

Le professeur Nikolaï venait de finir son discours, il s'agissait de notre dernière heure à passer dans notre établissement. Une fois que la sonnerie se fera entendre, toute la classe se lèvera et se mettra à courir vers la sortie, l'année sera terminée et les examens finaux auront lieu dans trois semaines. Les mêmes examens auxquels Rode se prépare depuis tellement longtemps. Il se leva et s'avança vers le groupe de personnes qui remerciaient une à une le professeur pour cette année. Il attendit patiemment que tout le monde sorte de la salle pour que le professeur commence à discuter avec lui :

- Alors monsieur Ward, prêt pour les examens de fin d'année ?  
>- Il me reste toujours une ou deux notions à revoir, mais je devrais être bon.<br>- Tu es plus que bon, tu savais que si tu rendais une copie blanche à chaque épreuve, tu aurais une mention bien ? Tes notes depuis le lycée sont exponentielles, y a t'il une raison à tout ce travail ?  
>- La simple volonté d'avoir un bon avenir ?<p>

Le professeur fixa longuement mon dresseur, il savait que cette raison était fausse, je commençais moi aussi à douter de ses motivations. Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne presque jamais sortir et réviser jour et nuit. Mais ceci ne sont pas mes affaires, je ne dois donc pas m'en occuper. L'enseignant aux cheveux blonds me regarda, et demanda à Rode :

- Dis moi, je voudrais procéder à quelques test sur ton Pokémon, n'y vois tu aucun inconvénient ?  
>- Tant que je suis à côté pour surveiller, je n'en ai aucun.<p>

Je commençais à avoir un peu peur, mais encore une fois, Rode le sentit et m'expliqua que tout allait bien se passer. Il est là pour me protéger au cas où il me veut du mal, ceci me rassure immédiatement, j'ai confiance en lui.  
>Le professeur Nikolaï commença par me mesurer avec un mètre, puis me pesa avec une balance. Il fit plusieurs tests et nota toutes les informations récoltées sur un papier. Il me colla ensuite plusieurs autocollants blancs sur diverses parties du corps tous reliés à un ordinateur. Il pianota sur son clavier d'ordinateur et continua de griffonner sur sa feuille, il posa en même temps à mon dresseur plusieurs questions :<p>

- Elle est dotée de grandes capacités physiques, c'est toi qui l'entraînes ?  
>- Oui, la condition physique en priorité, les techniques de combat ensuite, et enfin très rarement un combat face à un Pokémon sauvage.<br>- Combien et le résultat ?  
>- Elle en a mené sept cette année, un Rattata, deux Keunotor, un Etourmi, un Machoc et enfin deux Rozbouton. Son premier adversaire, le Rattata, était le plus difficile, mais tous ses combats sont des victoires. Les autres ont été des vraies réussites.<br>- Bien... Je remarque aussi une acuité mentale importante, expliques moi comment cette différence par rapport à la moyenne ?  
>- Je lui ai appris des leçons, à lire et à écrire. Je lui demande quelque fois de prendre pendant les cours en note les mots clés afin de faire travailler sa capacité à récolter des informations. Je lui donne une éducation en quelques sortes.<br>- Comme pour un être humain...  
>- Pardon ? Vous avez dit quoi ?<br>- Ah, heu rien du tout ! J'étais perdu dans mes pensées avec toutes ces données qui viennent de partout. D'ailleurs j'ai fini, je vais lui enlever les électrodes.

Il s'approcha de moi avec un air grave, je me demande pourquoi. Il me retira tous les capteurs et me demanda d'attendre devant la porte de la salle, qu'il devait discuter un peu avec Rode. Je sortis immédiatement de la pièce, je sentais une sensation de doute venant du professeur, il allait donc poser plusieurs questions à Rode, sûrement des questions sur moi. J'entendis ensuite mon dresseur hausser le ton, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à entendre ce qu'il dit.  
>Rode ouvrit la porte brusquement avec un air fâché, il lâcha rapidement un au revoir à l'homme qui a été son enseignant durant plus de deux ans. Il me prit par la main et me proposa, avant de rentrer, d'aller se promener ensemble, pour rendre cette journée pas comme les autres. J'ai évidemment accepté, passer une après midi comme celle ci avec lui est une occasion très rare, et je ne veux en rater aucune opportunité. Que l'on aille partout où nul part, ce n'est qu'un détail, tant qu'il est près de moi, je suis heureuse, car il est mon dresseur, et je suis un Pokémon.<p>

Rues d'Unionpolis : 19h35

- Attends ici s'il te plait, je serais pas long je te le promet !

Il me laissa devant une épicerie, il entra rapidement à l'intérieur. Nous nous sommes promenés dans plusieurs endroits de la ville. Il me fit découvrir des rues que je ne connaissais toujours pas, voir et sentir diverses choses. Je regardais autour de moi, tout ce monde qui s'agitait avant que le soleil ne se couche. La ville commençait à prendre une teinte ocre, encore assez légère mais visible. Tout le monde avait hâte de rentrer, tout le monde sauf moi et Rode, qui voulions que ce jour ne se termine jamais.  
>Il sortit aussi rapidement qu'il n'était rentré, il fourra l'article qu'il venait d'acheter dans son sac sans que je n'ai pu voir ce que c'était. Il lança avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :<p>

- J'ai eu du bol, y'avait personne à la caisse ! Faut se dépêcher, faut aller au parc avant le coucher de soleil, faut que tu vois ça c'est géant !

Il se mit à courir, le sac encore dans les mains, vers la direction du parc de la ville. Ce n'était pas très loin, mais la fin du coucher de soleil non plus. Il veut tellement me montrer cette chose qui a l'air si importante à ses yeux, alors moi aussi je le suis en courant. Je le rattrape extrêmement vite, à cause de la charge qu'il a au dos. Nous nous mettons en direction du parc, pour voir ce coucher de soleil qu'il aime tant.

Parc d'Unionpolis : 19h41

Nous voilà enfin là où il veut tant aller, au sommet de cette colline, sous cet énorme sapin. Je me souviens de cet arbre gigantesque, je l'avais vu lors de la première fois que j'avais rencontré Rode. Sous le rideau de la lumière d'argent tissé par la pleine lune, entouré par mille Muciole et Lumivol. Je n'oublierais jamais ce spectacle que m'avait offert mon dresseur, alors que je ne le connaissais pas et lui non plus. Il s'adossa contre le tronc du conifère et me proposa de faire de même. Après que je me sois assise à ses côtés, il se mit à fouiller dans son sac. Il me tendit avec un sourire un sac plastique enroulé sur lui même :

- Bon je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'emballer. C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire, pour rendre ce jour encore plus inoubliable.

Il me donna la boule de plastique blanche, je remis lentement le sac dans sa position initiale. Je plongea ensuite la main dedans, c'était quelque chose de rectangulaire et fin, on sentait une sorte de papier l'entourer. Je l'agrippa et le sortit du paquet.  
>C'était une tablette de chocolat, l'emballage me permettait de savoir qu'il s'agissait de chocolat noir, et qu'il y avait à l'intérieur des morceaux de baie Ceriz. Rode ria gentiment avant de me dire :<p>

- Il s'agit du même chocolat que celui que tu as mangé pour la première fois, à une différence près. Cette tablette t'appartient, à toi et personne d'autre. Tu peux choisir de tout manger ce soir, ou pour plus tard, seul toi peux décider. Il s'agit de ton cadeau d'anniversaire, prends en bien soin.

Je ne savais quoi dire, c'était tellement gentil, cela me faisait tellement plaisir. Je me rapprochais encore plus de lui pour le remercier quand il me demanda de regarder à l'horizon.  
>Le soleil était à moitié visible, la partie du bas était cachée par les arbres au loin et il avait l'air de s'écraser contre l'horizon. L'ocre se rependait de partout sur le parc. Les feuilles virevoltaient sous l'effet du vent qui souffle en tourbillon, elles s'envolaient de plus en plus haut, j'adorais ce genre de ballet naturel. Ce tableau était magnifique, je me collais de plus en plus fort contre Rode. Il dernier prit délicatement la tablette de mes mains et me demanda en me fixant doucement de ses yeux verts rassurants :<p>

- Veux tu manger un carré maintenant, pour fêter ce jour pas comme les autres ?

J'acceptais de suite, il ouvrit délicatement l'emballage et cassa le premier carré. Il me le tendit avec un doux sourire. Je le pris et croqua une première fois, cette douce amertume du cacao concentré et la légère acidité de la baie me faisaient tellement de bien.  
>Après avoir longuement fixé le couché de soleil, adossé à l'arbre de la colline, sans river ses yeux sur moi, il me dit, pendant que je grignotais mon morceau de chocolat :<p>

- Tu sais, si tu demandes à quelqu'un qu'est ce que la vengeance, une personne normale te dirait que ce n'est rien qu'un sentiment barbare qui ne nous fait que plus perdre que gagner, mais c'est faux. Tandis que certains plus sensés te diront qu'il y a vengeance à cause d'une raison, la frustration, mais c'est encore faux car ils n'ont jamais imaginé une seconde ce que j'ai vécu.

Je m'arrêtais de manger mon morceau, intriguée par ce qu'il venait de me dire, je me mis donc à l'écouter attentivement, il allait m'enseigner une nouvelle chose, car il est mon dresseur et moi, je suis son Pokémon :

- Je te dis ceci car on a passé déjà un an ensemble, mais tu ne me connais pas vraiment. Je dois être assez surprenant de lancer une telle chose sur le tapis. Mais je voulais te dire, le fait que tout le monde s'éloigne de moi n'est pas un hasard. Je traîne depuis plus de dix ans quelque chose de lourd derrière moi, quelque chose que personne, même pas Jeanne, n'a pu entendre. Tu veux bien être ma première confidente ?

Ce qu'il venait de dire ainsi que cette question me surprenait énormément. Que voulait il dire par là ? Je ne le connais pas ? Alors que nous avons passé tellement de temps ensemble ? Je le savais différent, mais l'était il plus que je ne le pensais ? Des tonnes de questions de ce genre fusaient dans ma tête, mais je fis une chose. J'hochais la tête pour accepter sa demande. Je n'avais pas réfléchit, je voulais juste savoir qui il était vraiment comme il l'a dit, je voulais pouvoir plus me rapprocher de lui :

- Bien, je te remercie énormément. Mais tu apprendras beaucoup de choses, et surtout de mauvaises, tu pourrais même avoir peur de moi une fois mon récit terminé. Veux tu, après avoir entendu ceci, continuer à m'écouter ?

Je répondis oui une deuxième fois, je voulais l'aider à tout prix, cette histoire avait l'air de lui faire du mal, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de l'aider. Après m'avoir vue, il dit lentement :

- D'accords, je vais te raconter. De toutes les histoires que je t'ai fait entendre, celle ci est extrêmement importante, tu ne dois l'oublier en aucun cas. Ecoute la bien, il s'agit de mon histoire...

Je le regardais fixement, je ne voulais rater aucun de ses mots, j'étais extrêmement concentrée. Il va m'apprendre une nouvelle chose, je vais apprendre son histoire, son passé. Je ne peux rater aucun détail, je veux tout apprendre sur lui, car je suis un Pokémon, et il est mon dresseur.


	13. Chapitre 12 (1-2)

**Chapitre 12: [Flashback 1]: (Partie 1/2) Le prix de la vie.**

Salle d'entraînement : 15h37

- Rode, viens ici s'il te plaît !

Depuis combien de temps n'ai je pas entendu cette voix ? Depuis déjà plus de onze années. Je m'en souviens encore parfaitement même si je n'avais que six ans. J'étais dans cette salle d'entraînement depuis la matinée, on était dimanche. Je n'étais pas allé à la messe, papa me laissait dans cette salle parce qu'il avait rapidement vu que je m'y ennuyais. Ce qui m'intéressait, c'était les Pokémon qu'il y avait dans cette pièce. Il y en avait six, je les connaissais tous. Un Colossinge ainsi qu'un Coatox frappaient dans des sacs de sable, un Charmina méditait tranquillement. Un Shaofouine combattait dans le vide, il ne restait plus qu'un Simiabraz et un Hariyama qui faisaient des pompes avec des énormes poids sur le dos. Ces deux derniers m'impressionnaient, ils étaient toujours en face à face, toujours en compétition, à celui qui en faisait plus que l'autre. Si il y en avait un qui ajoutait des poids, l'autre continuait l'exercice sur une main. Il arrivait très souvent qu'aucun des deux ne gagnent. Ils ne seront plus capables de bouger du reste de la journée à cause de la fatigue et leur dresseur les grondera, mais ils recommenceront le lendemain. La volonté de gagner, une qualité que j'admire depuis toujours, je ne me lassais jamais de les voir comme ça. Je fus rapidement tiré de mes pensées par la même voix, mais son propriétaire me secoua l'épaule :

- Rode, je t'ai demandé de venir, on a eu une livraison, et je vais pas tout ramener tout seul !

A ces mots prononcés, tout le monde arrêta ses occupations et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Sur le trottoir était entreposé une trentaine de cartons de plusieurs tailles et plusieurs poids différent. C'était évidemment du matériel d'entraînement, on se le faisait livrer régulièrement. On devait procéder comme ça à cause de Simiabraz et Hariyama, ces deux là usaient les protections et les cibles à une vitesse inimaginable, toujours à cause de leurs compétitions régulières. Je me mis à trembler, il faisait vachement froid, vu que l'on était le 24 décembre, le jour de noël et mon anniversaire. Leur mission était de tout ramener dans la salle, tout le monde se mit au travail. Moi aussi je participais à la tâche, certes je ne ramenais pas grand chose à chaque voyage, mais ça avait l'air de faire plaisir à tout le monde de me voir mettre la main à la pâte. Cette fois ci, j'avais ramené trois petits paquets, il y avait probablement des mitaines à l'intérieur. Ils étaient légers, alors je pouvais porter les trois à la fois. Le tout n'était pas trop lourd, mais la troisième boîte m'empêchait de voir devant moi. Je marchais donc lentement, en espérant qu'aucun obstacle ne soit devant moi, afin de ne pas faire tout tomber.  
>Une fois que j'avais posé mes trois colis sur une table, je remarquais avec une légère déception que tout le reste était déjà déplacé. Tous les autres cartons étaient déjà dans la salle, le pire était que tout le monde était déjà retourné à son entraînement personnel. Je me disais que c'était normal, ils étaient tous plus forts, plus âgés, plus expérimentés que moi. Mais je me sentais tout de même un peu nul à ce moment là. Leur dresseur arriva dans la salle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'était un grand homme, il mesurait deux mètres, avec des épaules larges. Il avait des cheveux bruns légèrement longs, toujours habillés d'un survêtement de sport gris avec un T-shirt blanc en dessous. Il marcha vers moi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une fois arrivé à ma hauteur, il mit sa main sur le haut de mon crâne, le frotta vigoureusement et me lança :<p>

- Hé bien fiston, cette fois t'a amené trois paquet ! T'as battu ton record, bien joué !

Oui, l'homme de qui je parle est bien mon père. Il s'agit de John Ward, un dresseur d'exception expert en Pokémon de type combat. Je le fixais d'un regard septique, je contemplais tout ce qu'avait ramené ses Pokémon. J'avais l'air carrément ridicule avec mes trois petites boîtes pas lourdes. Même si je ne parlais jamais, il comprenait tout ce que je pensais. Il s'assit donc en tailleur à côté de moi et m'expliqua :

- Tu sais Rode, être fort ne se résume pas au nombre de paquets que tu vas porter, mais à ceux que tu portera demain. Je veux dire que le jeu pour être fort consiste tout simplement à faire plus la prochaine fois. Tu as porté trois cartons, ce qui veut dire qu'aujourd'hui, tu as battu ton ancien record. Tu vois, ça peut être très simple d'être fort hein ?

Il avait toujours les bons mots pour me mettre de bonne humeur, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, à chaque fois qu'il tente de me remonter le moral. Il se releva ensuite et fouilla dans sa poche, je tournais la tête vers lui, afin de savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Il en sortit une petite pièce, grise et brillante car elle avait l'air flambant neuve. Il y était gravé le numéro « 10 » dessus, il y avait le dessin d'un bâtiment en second plan, je ne savais pas à quoi il correspondait. Il me la tendit, je le questionnais du regard, afin de comprendre pourquoi il voulait me la donner:

- Tout travail mérite salaire, et comme tu as battu ton record, tu as le droit à cette pièce de dix Pokédollard ! C'est pas grand chose, mais on est vraiment juste cette année pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire, j'espère que tu nous pardo... Ah bah on dirait que c'est déjà fait...

Je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de finir sa phrase, je m'étais jeté dans ses bras. Je ne parlais jamais, mais je le remerciais de cette façon. Il prit ma tête entre ses mains et resta ainsi quelques temps.  
>Une fois que je m'étais écarté de lui, il me tendit la pièce, elle donnait une certaine sensation, elle avait une certaine chaleur. Une douce sensation d'être en sécurité, d'être protégé, d'être aimé. Une fois que je relevais la tête, je remarquais qu'il était déjà partit. Je regardais l'horloge, il était 15h50, l'heure de son footing quotidien. J'allais donc devoir attendre son retour avant de retourner à la maison. Il me dit peut être que je suis un grand maintenant, mais je n'avais encore que six ans, j'avais toujours besoin de quelqu'un. De toute façon, cela ne me dérangeais pas de l'attendre. Pour m'occuper, je vais donner de l'eau, des baies ainsi que des serviettes pour ses Pokémon qui s'entraînent depuis ce matin. Si il n'est pas là, autant que ce soit moi qui m'en occupe, car moi aussi je serais un dresseur. Moi aussi je serais quelqu'un de fort, et je savais que pour arriver à mon but, je devais commencer par ça.<p>

Salle d'entraînement : 17h12

- Bon, l'entraînement est terminé maintenant, tout le monde se s'arrête !

John était rentré, complètement en nage et essoufflé, tous ses Pokémon exécutèrent sa demande. Ils étaient eux aussi fatigués, sauf Simiabraz et Hariyama qui commencèrent à se bousculer et à faire des combats du regard. Leur dresseur le vit de suite et réagit immédiatement :

- Hé ho, on arrête les chamailleries ! Je croyais que vous étiez plus grand que ça...

Les deux se mirent à bouder, les bras croisés. Il se mit à pouffer de rire en voyant la situation, et les deux concernés le fusillèrent du regard. Il avait vite comprit ce qu'ils voulaient :

- Et bien, on dirait que personne n'a gagné aujourd'hui... Et vous voulez vous départager ?

Les deux hochèrent la tête en même temps, je savais ce que cela voulait dire. A chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose comme ça, qu'ils sont encore en forme après leurs « compétitions » journalières. Ils allaient finir par un combat réel entre eux deux. J'ai toujours voulu voir une bataille comme celle là. Un combat entre ces deux titans, entre les deux Pokémon les plus forts de mon père, ceux qu'il ne sort qu'en dernier recours. Mais à chaque fois qu'un événement pareil allait se créer, papa appelait Jeanne pour qu'elle vienne me chercher. Afin que je n'assiste pas au combat, pour me « protéger », et cela m'énervait. Mais aujourd'hui, ça allait changer, il a décidé cette fois de faire abstraction de tout ça. Il me regarda avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et me demanda :

- Dis moi fiston, t'aurais pas envie pour une fois de voir le combat ?

J'hochais immédiatement de la tête, je savais qu'une telle occasion n'allait probablement pas se reproduire. Les quatre autres Pokémon firent de la place, afin que les deux combattants aient le maximum d'espace possible pour ne pas être gênés. Les deux concernés continuèrent de se fixer du regard. Ils attisaient leur rivalité afin de ne retenir aucun coup. Une fois que tout était prêt, John frappa des mains une première fois. Il était assit en tailleur, j'étais entre ses jambes, afin « d'éviter les probables risques ». Lors de ce premier signal, les deux adversaires fermèrent leurs yeux. Ils calmèrent leur respiration, se concentraient. Ils allaient tout oublier pendant un certain temps, ils se préparaient pour leur combat. Aucun des deux ne voulaient perdre face à l'autre, sous aucun prétexte. A ce moment là, je sentais une atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans toute la salle. Même les autres membres de l'équipe de mon père retenaient leur souffle, ils savaient que ce n'était pas un match pour du beurre, que chaque coup porté aurait une puissance phénoménale. Il allait se passer beaucoup de choses durant ce face à face. Au bout de deux minutes, John frappa des mains une deuxième fois, à ce moment là, les deux ouvrèrent les yeux, un niveau de bestialité accru se lisait dans leur regard.  
>Ils se jetèrent tous les deux dans le centre du terrain, poing en avant. Ils s'échangèrent un grand nombre de coups de poings et de coups de pieds à une vitesse fulgurante. Même si Hariyama était moins rapide, Simiabraz savait qu'un seul de ses coups pouvait renverser la situation. Ce dernier joua donc la carte de l'agilité et de la vitesse, il évitait aisément chacune des attaques de son rival et enchaînait avec un contre. Mais le Pokémon Cogneur connaissait ses faiblesses, il enchaîna une vingtaine de coups de poings que son adversaire ne pouvait éviter. Ses attaques étaient teintées d'une couleur violette, papa m'expliqua rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque Direct Toxic. Le Pokémon Flamme recula rapidement en se tenant l'épaule et en serrant les dents. Cette attaque avait l'air de faire effet, une vilaine trace violette se voyait là où il a été touché. Cette capacité venait de l'empoisonner, ce combat partait très mal pour lui. Mais il en avait l'habitude, ce n'était pas cette seule attaque qui allait le faire perdre contre lui. Il se lança à nouveau face à son adversaire, une certaine lueur bleue dans les yeux :<p>

- Tiens ? Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas sortit Détection...

Il resta immobile face à son adversaire, avec un grand sourire. Ce dernier détestait cette expression, il balança un puissant coup de poing pour écraser ce visage moqueur, c'était une erreur. Car en un rapide mouvement, le Pokémon Flamme avait attrapé son poing et utilisa la force de ce coup pour le balancer au sol. Il a donc préparé tout ce manège avec cette capacité Détection afin de le mettre en position de faiblesse. Il fit un bond pour être au dessus de lui et cracha une déflagration à pleine puissance sur son adversaire à terre. La température ambiante avait subitement augmenté, j'avais même du mal à la supporter. Le Pokémon Cogneur se releva difficilement, je remarquais qu'il était brûlé. Ils étaient tous les deux atteints d'un mauvais statut, ils avaient aussi l'air d'être épuisé. Même si il ne s'était pas passé grand chose, l'intensité était monstrueuse. Ils avaient du mal à tenir debout, mais leur regard était toujours teinté de cette rage de vaincre à tout prix. Leur dresseur se mit à réfléchir un instant, puis leur lança :

- J'allais vous demander d'arrêter, mais on dirait qu'il nous faut un vainqueur. Je vous laisse une dernière attaque, si vous êtes tous les deux debout après ça, ce sera un match nul.

Simiabraz et Hariyama regardèrent leur dresseur, puis acceptèrent la condition. Ils se mirent tous les deux dans une drôle de position. Le Pokémon Flamme de profil, enflamment son corps tout entier et le Pokémon Cogneur les jambes écartées et les poings au bassin. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, ils accumulaient la force qui leur restait. Le dernier coup allait être décisif, impossible de savoir à ce niveau qui allait gagner. Mon père se mit à rire doucement, il se mit à écrire je ne sais quoi sur un petit bout de papier, il me dit ensuite :

- Tiens, garde bien ça. Je viens d'écrire le nom du vainqueur de ce combat...

Je le regardais étrangement, il venait de prédire le vainqueur du combat ? A mes yeux, tout allait dépendre de qui allait donner en premier le coup. Ça pourrait être le Simiabraz car il est plus rapide, mais il suffirait qu'Hariyama utilise façade par exemple, la puissance et la vitesse de son attaque seront améliorées car il est brûlé. Il était impossible de prédire quoi que ce soit. Je fus rapidement sortit de mes pensées, les deux combattants se lancèrent dans leur dernière attaque. Il s'agissait de la dernière joute, la passe décisive, l'un d'eux devait forcément tomber. Hariyama balança sa main droite à toute vitesse, il avait opté pour un Mitra-poing. Tandis que Simiabraz continua de foncer avec sa robe de flammes rouges, je ne savais pas quelle attaque il allait faire. Au moment où l'impact des deux attaques avait lieu, une explosion prit place dans la pièce. Mon père se mit même en face de moi pour me protéger. Une fois que la fumée créée par le choc fut dissipée, les deux rivaux étaient encore debout, ils étaient dos à dos, ils ne bougeaient plus. Après une dizaine de secondes insoutenables, mon père avança lentement vers eux. Alors que je croyais que ce combat allait finir en match nul, un des deux Pokémon tomba au sol.  
>Il s'agissait d'Hariyama qui avait succombé à sa brûlure. Son dresseur s'agenouilla rapidement à ses côtés afin de voir si il n'y avait pas une grosse blessure. Il soigna ensuite ses deux Pokémon exténués et félicita son vainqueur, il dit ensuite :<p>

- Rode, pourrais tu regarder quel nom est inscrit sur le papier s'il te plaît ?

J'ouvris lentement le petit pliage. Je n'avais qu'en première année de l'école primaire, mais j'arrivais déjà à lire et écrire le nom de plusieurs Pokémon, dont ceux de John. L'écriture était peu facile à lire, mais j'arrivais à distinguer la première lettre. J'en déduisais donc qu'il avait écrit « Simiabraz » dessus. Une question traversa ma tête, comment a t il su quel allait être le vainqueur ? Il était impossible de savoir qui allait gagner. Encore une fois, mon père me donna la réponse :

- Si Simiabraz a gagné, ce n'est pas dû au hasard, j'ai tout simplement parié sur le fait qu'Hariyama soit brûlé. Le combat aurait été équitable si ce dernier avait utilisé une attaque poison face à la capacité Boutefeu. Retiens bien ceci Rode, les altérations de statut changent complètement le combat, que ce soit sur la courte ou la longue durée. Note bien ça quelque part, parce tu partiras un jour quand tu seras plus grand, tu devras apprendre tout ça. Car tu auras un Pokémon, et tu deviendras son dresseur.

Mon père avait souvent l'habitude de me donner de nombreuses leçons. Il savait que je voulais devenir un dresseur comme lui, un grand dresseur. Mon père était vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable, il savait comment renverser une situation gênante en un instant pour gagner. Il avait collecté avec facilité tous les badges d'arène de Sinnoh, il avait même réussit à vaincre Kiméra, la championne d'Unionpolis qui utilise des Pokémon spectres avec uniquement des capacités de type combat. Il apparaissait dans tous les magazines, même ceux qui ne parlaient pas de ses matchs. Tout le monde pariait même sur la facilité avec laquelle il allait vaincre la ligue Pokémon. Il surprit le monde entier quand il annonça un jour qu'il arrêtait sa carrière d'un coup. Tout le monde demandait pourquoi, il répondit qu'il avait maintenant une vraie famille, et qu'il était grand temps de s'en occuper. Il prit sa retraite un 24 décembre, le jour de ma naissance.  
>Il continua de s'occuper tout de même de ses Pokémon, il avait ouvert une salle d'entraînement au centre ville. De nombreux dresseurs venaient pour essayer de le vaincre, comme si il était le véritable champion de la ville.<p>

Salle d'entraînement : 17h52

Une fois que les blessures furent pansées, il rappela tous ses compagnons dans leur Pokéball. Il se mit à ranger la salle afin qu'elle soit en état le lendemain, et je l'aidais. Une fois que tout était à sa place, nous mettons notre manteau afin de se protéger du froid mordant de l'hiver. John ferma la porte qui menait à l'accès de la salle à clé et la rangea dans sa poche. Nous nous mettons ensuite à marcher pour rentrer à la maison. Cette journée était remplie en sensations. C'était pour moi la plus belle journée que j'allais passer de toute ma vie. Et pourtant, il suffit qu'une seule chose ne change pour qu'elle ne vire au cauchemar.  
>Nous avions traversé la moitié de notre chemin, mon père fit un crochet par la boulangerie, il disait qu'il fallait amener du pain pour le dîner de ce soir. Je décidais de rester dehors, afin de pouvoir un peu profiter de la neige qui tombait. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne dans cette rue, on entendait le vent souffler. Mais je remarquais à un moment qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans une ruelle sur le trottoir d'en face. C'était une personne vêtue d'un imperméable marron clair, coiffé d'un chapeau vert foncé. Je ne pouvais pas le décrire, il était assis, recroquevillé sur lui même, adossé sur le mur et la tête penchée vers le sol. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour lui, alors que nous allions manger au chaud dans la maison, lui allait passer un Noël dans le froid et la solitude. Mon père ressortit rapidement de la boulangerie, il avait deux baguettes à la main. D'habitude, il n'en prenait qu'une. Il se dirigea vers la personne que j'avais vu, il avait l'air de dormir. Une fois que nous étions devant lui, nous le voyons bouger un peu, il demanda faiblement :<p>

- Qu'êtes vous... Venu faire ici... Je n'ai rien demandé...  
>- Je veux juste te donner un peu à manger.<p>

Mon père lui tendit la seconde baguette qu'il avait acheté. Il tendit lentement sa main, elle tremblait énormément, probablement à cause du froid. Au moment où il prit son pain, John lui attrapa le poignet et le tira vigoureusement vers lui. Il le mit debout avec une grande force, l'homme fut aussi surprit que moi. Mais mon père expliqua rapidement la raison de ses agissements :

- Maintenant que tu as à manger, je vais t'amener à un endroit où tu n'aura plus froid...  
>- Pourquoi ça ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé...<br>- On va dire que c'est comme ça d'accords ? Je n'aime pas voir des gens vivre dans le besoin.  
>- Tu as... Amené ton enfant ?<p>

Une fois qu'il était debout, je pouvais enfin voir son visage car il le gardait tourné vers le sol. Il me fixa de ses yeux, je le voyais parfaitement, ses yeux bleu ciel me donnaient l'impression de transpercer mon corps. Il se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents. Je compris à ce moment là qu'il n'aurait jamais fallu voir cette personne. Je voulais crier à mon père de faire attention, mais c'était trop tard. L'homme au regard glacial plongea sa main gauche dans la poche avant de lancer :

- C'est tout ce que j'espérais de toi. Maintenant, il va falloir passer un épreuve...

Il sortit de son manteau une seringue, et avant que mon père n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, l'aiguille était plantée dans son cou. Je vis avec horreur le liquide jaune entrer à l'intérieur de son corps. John tomba au sol instantanément, sans aucun signe de vie. J'étais pour ma part paralysé par la peur, je ne pouvais plus bouger, plus crier. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire, non pas parce que je venais de voir mon père ne plus donner aucun signe de vie, j'étais tout simplement paralysé par son regard. Ses yeux me pétrifiaient, ils continuaient de me fixer, je ne pouvais même plus reculer tellement je tremblais. L'homme qui venait de mettre John à terre sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, il y versa une sorte d'eau étrange, s'approcha de moi et me colla le morceau de tissu sous le nez. Il sentait très fort, tellement fort que je n'arrivais pas du tout à associer cette odeur à quoi que ce soit. Je sentis que je perdais rapidement connaissance, probablement à cause de ce liquide. J'avais à peine le temps d'entendre une dernière phrase de cet homme, qui allait me faire plonger dans le pire des cauchemars :

- Il est temps que tu apprennes la chose la plus importante dans ce monde, le prix de la vie...

Puis ensuite, plus rien, je tombais dans le noir le plus total, je ne sentais plus rien. Même plus de la peur, car je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il allait m'arriver.


	14. Chapitre (2-2)

**Chapitre 12: [Flashback 1]: (Partie 1/2) Le prix de la vie.**

Salle inconnue : ?:?

- Enfin réveillé ? J'aurais pas dû autant forcer la dose...

Où est ce que j'étais ? Ma tête me faisait horriblement mal. J'ouvrais les yeux mais il faisait toujours aussi noir que quand je les fermais. Mes membres étaient lourds et j'avais du mal à respirer. Il faisait humide et ça sentait le renfermé, j'essayais tout de même d'avaler une goulée d'oxygène. Une fois que mes yeux s'étaient un peu habitués à la lumière, j'essayais de voir où est ce que j'étais. La salle avait l'air d'être carrée, avec des murs qui faisaient environ trois mètres de long. Il y avait quelque chose au centre, un meuble, une table avec quelque chose derrière. Je remarquais qu'à ma gauche se trouvait une forme humaine, la personne se tenait debout. Elle marchait lentement vers moi. J'entendais ses chaussures claquer bruyamment sur le sol de béton, je sentais qu'il allait m'arriver quelque chose, j'avais peur. Une fois que la personne s'était assez approchée de moi, elle s'accroupit et me fixa. Je sentais son souffle froid, court et régulier sur mon visage. Il me dit d'une voix grave et inquiétante :

- Ce serait dommage qu'il ne se réveille avant toi, tu aurais tout raté...

Réveillé avant qui ? Raté quoi ? Où est ce que je suis ? Qui est cette personne ? Que me veut elle ? Où est mon père ? Un million de questions de ce genre fusaient de partout dans ma tête. Toutes étaient sans réponse, tout ce que j'avais, c'était une salle noire, une odeur qui pue le renfermé et un homme qui me fait énormément peur. A ce moment là, je vis quelque chose bouger devant moi. La chose qui était derrière la table se mit à gesticuler. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à voir de quoi il s'agissait, il faisait encore trop noir. L'homme qui se trouvait à coté de moi se mit à rire doucement, pas un rire réconfortant, mais un ricanement qui met sacrément mal à l'aise. J'étais terrorisé au point où je ne pouvais rien dire. L'homme qui était à côté de moi s'approcha du milieu du mur qui était à ma gauche et appuya sur un interrupteur.  
>Un flash de lumière m'aveugla, je me couvris les yeux avec mes mains pour que je m'habitue lentement à la nouvelle source de lumière. Une fois que je pouvais enlever mes mains, je pouvais enfin voir ce à quoi je devais m'attendre. Je reconnaissais l'homme qui était à ma gauche, il était en train de regarder devant lui, un léger sourire se dessinait sur son visage. On pouvait deviner qu'il ne mangeait pas à sa faim, les os faciaux ressortaient. Il avait un grand nez pointu ainsi qu'un menton droit. Des cheveux blonds tombaient en dessous de ses omoplates. Je reconnaissais à son visage l'homme qui avait mit à terre John et qui m'a endormit. Il y avait une seule différence, ses yeux. Il n'avait plus ses pupilles teintées de la couleur de la glace, elles étaient devenues rouges.<br>Dans son expression se sentait un drôle de sentiment, que je n'arrivais pas à définir. Il se mordillait doucement la lèvre supérieure, comme si il était prit d'une excitation irrésistible. On sentait qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il ne se calmerait pas tant qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite.

- Nous y voilà... Le grand homme adoré de tout Sinnoh...

Intrigué, je tournais la tête vers le centre de la pièce, afin de voir que contemplait donc ce malade. Mon cœur rata un battement, des frissons me parcouraient le corps tout entier. Je voyais un corps humain, plutôt large dans le sens musclé. Il avait la tête dans ses bras, mais on pouvait voir ses cheveux marron un poil longs. Il était vêtu d'un sweat gris clair, c'est à ce moment là que je compris qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne dans ce monde. Sur ce bureau, assit sur une chaise derrière, se trouvait mon père. Je voyais que son corps n'était pas inerte, ses épaules tremblaient, ses omoplates montaient et descendaient doucement et régulièrement, il respirait. John était encore vivant, cette nouvelle me soulageait, j'arrêtais de trembler. Sa tête se mit à bouger légèrement, à droite, puis à gauche. Il releva lentement la tête, je voyais ses yeux verts s'ouvrir tout doucement. Il avait l'air complètement dans les vapes, le produit que lui avait donné celui qui nous a mit ici devait être un puissant anesthésiant.  
>Mon père essayait de se mettre droit sur sa chaise, il prenait donc appui une première fois sur ses mains. Elles se dérobèrent sous son torse développé. Il recommença, et réussit à caller son dos sur le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle il était assit. Je voyais qu'il essayait d'ouvrir ses yeux, malheureusement, ça avait l'air sacrément dur. Je voyais ses paupières trembler, l'effort devait être difficile pour lui. Une fois qu'il était capable de voir où il était, il se retournait, gesticulait. Un tintement métallique se faisait entendre, je remarquais que son poignet gauche était dans un bracelet de fer, relié par une chaîne d'argent au sol. De la peur se lisait clairement sur son visage, il remarqua vite l'homme qui était à côté de moi. Il lança de suite sans attendre :<p>

- Qui êtes vous ? Où m'avez vous emmené ?!  
>- Tout ceci n'a pas d'importance, dans cette pièce, il n'y a que moi qui peux poser des questions...<br>- Vous me voulez quoi ?!  
>- Tsss... Tu n'es pas trop du genre à vite comprendre, de toutes façon, tu ne l'a jamais été...<br>- Quoi ?!

Moi non plus je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Si j'avais bien écouté, cette personne s'agissait donc de quelqu'un que mon père connaissait. Je regardais l'inconnu une nouvelle fois, je ne voyais que son profil, mais j'essayais tout de même d'essayer de me rappeler si j'ai déjà vu ce visage. Après une intense recherche dans ma jeune mémoire, je tirais la conclusion que je n'avais jamais vu cet homme. Plus je réfléchissais, moins j'arrivais à comprendre. Mes pensées furent rapidement coupées, les deux hommes avaient reprit leur entrevue :

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez, mais vous risquez de...  
>- Arrête donc de me tutoyer, tu sais très bien qui je suis...<br>- Quoi ? Attendez... Ça n'est pas possible...  
>- Tu y arrives enfin, tu te souviens de moi John ?<br>- Tu devrais être mort !

Je ne comprenais plus rien du tout. Cet homme connaît mon père ? John le connaissait il y a longtemps ? Cette homme qui nous a mit ici est sensé être mort ? Ce dernier avait un sourire jusqu'aux lèvres, il devait aimer le fait qu'il soit reconnu par mon père. Ma tête me faisait horriblement mal, j'étais terrifié, je ne comprenais rien, et je me sentais horriblement impuissant. Je me sentais tel une babiole inutile qui n'attirait que la poussière dans un coin où personne ne regarde. Je voulais témoigner ma présence à papa, histoire de le rassurer. Mais je n'arrivais à rien, je n'arrivais plus à bouger, je n'arrivais pas à parler. Je tremblais encore, j'entendais encore cet horrible cliquetis de chaîne qui m'entrave dans ce coin où personne ne regarde. Je me calfeutrais alors de plus en plus dans ce coin, je voulais que personne ne me trouve, je ne voulais déranger plus personne. L'homme qui était d'après John revenu d'entre les morts prit la parole :

- Tu m'as laissé pour mort, nuance...  
>- Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça, je savais que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple...<p>

Quoi ? Je... N'ai pas rêvé ? C'est... Papa... Qui... Lui... Pourquoi ? Comment ? Je commençais à comprendre, petit à petit, qui était cet homme. Même si je ne le voulais pas, mon esprit rassemblait une à une chacune des paroles qui ont été énoncées lors de cette conversation et j'en tirais une conclusion. Il s'agissait d'un homme étrange, qui est lié à mon père... Et John, l'a laissé pour mort... Il pensait que c'était trop simple... Est ce que ? J'étais contre mon esprit, mais il me forçait à tirer une conclusion des plus vraisemblables. John m'avait apprit à réfléchir, j'arrivais déjà à mon âge à trouver la réponse de nombreux problèmes. Plus mon esprit travaillait contre ma volonté, plus la réponse à ma question de la relation entre ces deux personnes devenait vraisemblable. Encore une fois sans que je le veuille, ma voix lança un simple mot :

- Papa ?  
>- Qui est là ?! Rode ! C'est toi ?<p>

Mon père tourna sa tête vers la source du bruit qui l'avait appelé. Il me trouva rapidement, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, comme sa bouche. Une petite larme perlait sur le côté de son œil droit. Il me demanda immédiatement :

- Rode ! Es ce que tu vas bien ?  
>- J'ai peur papa...<br>- Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiètes pas... Qu'es ce que tu lui as fait Baptiste ?!  
>- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'a rien eu, je l'ai juste endormis au chloroforme...<p>

Alors comme ça, cet homme se nommait Baptiste ? Sans le savoir, ce nom se grava dans le plus profond de la mémoire et de mon être. Maintenant que je savais comment cet homme s'appelait, j'en avais encore plus peur. Au fil du temps qui passait, je connaissais de plus en plus l'homme qui nous a mit dans cet endroit lugubre. Malgré mes craintes, le fait de voir mon père me faisait du bien. En particulier ses yeux, ils étaient d'un vert banal, mais ils avaient la propriété de d'apaiser les tensions. Lorsque je voyais ses yeux, j'étais tranquille, je me sentais en sécurité au milieu de son regard apaisant. Mon père se mit doucement à sourire, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce sourire m'effaçait mes dernières peurs. Je me sentais courageux maintenant, son visage m'avait donné des forces. Malheureusement, ces dernières s'en allèrent quelques secondes plus tard. L'homme qui nous avait amené ici se mit à taper dans ses mains plusieurs fois et lentement. Il resta sur place et lança doucement.

- Bon, ces retrouvailles sont émouvantes, mais je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour te revoir.  
>- Que comptes tu faire ?<br>- Encore une question... Tu ne peux pas dire autre chose ?

Cette fois, mon père s'était tût, il continuait de le fixer, il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur. Mais de là où j'étais, ses genoux sautillaient, je savais qu'il était tout sauf serein. Je me recroquevillais et m'enfonçais au maximum au fond de mon coin, j'étais terrorisé à nouveau. Mes mains tremblaient, j'entendais encore une fois un doux mais froid son de cliquetis métallique, c'est en regardant ma main droite que je voyais qu'elle était entravée par un bracelet en plomb. Je n'arrivais pas à le retirer, il était plus petit que mon poing, je n'arrivais pas à le faire glisser pour l'enlever. Plus je tirais fort, et plus mon pouce droit me faisait mal. Etait ce à cause de mon pouce que je ne pouvais retirer ce bracelet qui m'entravait ? J'entendais encore les chaussures de l'homme inconnu claquer sur le sol, chaque bruit me faisait sursauter. Je sentais mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Il se dirigea vers le côté gauche, il y avait au sol un petit sac à dos, trop petit pour contenir beaucoup d'objets. Il y enfonça lentement sa main dedans, il remuait doucement, il prenait son temps. Une fois qu'il avait prit ce qu'il lui fallait, il se tourna lentement vers mon père. Je n'arrivais pas à voir ce qu'il y avait dans sa main, il l'avait prit de sa main gauche et je ne voyais que son profil droit. Il continuait de faire claquer ses semelles sur le parterre de béton. Une fois qu'il était au niveau de la table, il posa ses poings dessus, dominant totalement mon père. Il lâcha l'objet devant John. Cela avait la forme d'un « L » et cela avait la couleur de la pièce de dix Pokédollard que j'avais eu pour mon anniversaire. Il y avait ce qu'il ressemblait à une poignée en bois sombre sur l'une des extrémités. Je remarquais aussi qu'il y avait une sorte de petit interrupteur dans l'angle de cet objet. Elle brillait tellement qu'un peu de lumière s'était reflété sur mon œil, ce qui me dérangea un peu sur le coup. Lorsqu'il tomba sur la table, l'objet fit un gros bruit sourd, l'objet devait être sacrément lourd.

- Le jeu va pouvoir commencer...  
>- Que comptes tu faire avec ça ?!<br>- Mauvaise question, et en plus tu ne devrais pas pouvoir en poser normalement...

Cet homme récemment nommé Baptiste mit sa main gauche dans la poche de son pantalon marron clair. Il y fouilla encore une fois très lentement le contenu, comme si il y avait toute une pièce remplie d'objets à l'intérieur. Il retira lentement celui qu'il cherchait depuis tant de temps.  
>Il s'agissait d'un petit morceau, cela ressemblait à du métal. Il avait une forme cylindrique mais le sommet était rond. Il le lâcha au dessus de la table comme pour la première pièce de métal. Elle rebondit plusieurs fois sur le meuble, puis se mit à rouler doucement, du moins, c'est ce que j'imaginais. Etant donné que je restais recroquevillé en position assise dans ce coin de pièce, je ne pouvais pas voir ce qu'il se passait sur cette table. Mon père regarda le petit bout de métal rouler de droite à gauche. Sur son visage se dessinait de plus en plus une expression de terreur. Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander pourquoi mon père en avait aussi peur. Je voulais pouvoir l'aider, mais j'étais forcé à rester dans mon coin, forcé à rester inutile, ou pire, une arme pour ce taré nommé Baptiste. Ce dernier prit lentement le bout de métal, sortit un cylindre de la grande pièce métallique, y plaça le morceau et remit le réservoir dans l'objet initial. Il tira lentement une petite pièce placée à l'arrière de l'outil de fer. Il le posa lentement sur la table et fixa mon père de ses yeux à la couleur du sang :<p>

- La dernière fois, tu as tenté de me tuer... Es tu prêt à le faire une deuxième fois ?  
>- Que fait mon fils dans cette histoire ? Il n'a pas à être là...<br>- Il a un rôle qui donne toute son importance à ce jeu...  
>- Que veux tu de lui, sale fumier...<br>- Tu n'as le droit d'utiliser qu'une seule balle, celle qui est dans le barillet de ce revolver. Tu peux utiliser cette unique balle pour me tuer, mais tu ne sortiras jamais de cette pièce, et ton enfant subira le même sort. Il ne vous reste plus que vous deux, et le choix te revient. Tu peux utiliser ce tir contre toi, et alors tu sauveras ton fils. Ou alors tu peux décider de tuer Rode afin de pouvoir vivre ta vie avec ta femme comme avant, avant le jour où ce petit est né...  
>- Comment as tu pu devenir ce genre de monstre...<br>- Je te donne une chance... N'as tu jamais rêvé de retrouver ta vie d'avant ? Celle où tu étais un dresseur respecté, traverser la région avec ton équipe et vivre au jour le jour ? Cette envie constante d'aventure était ta seule façon de vivre, et tout ça a été réduit en cendres en un jour. Un 24 décembre pour être précis, le jour de naissance du petit Rode Ward, te forçant à mener une vie de père de famille, t'empêchant d'aller plus loin que le supermarché pour acheter à manger pour ta femme et ton gosse. Ne me dis pas qu'en regardant l'horizon, tu n'as jamais voulu aller là où le soleil se couchait ? Aller là où des paysages, des méthodes de vies ainsi que des Pokémon différents étaient présents ? Tu as toujours mené une vie où la liberté n'était que le seul mot d'ordre. Tu as maintenant la possibilité de retrouver tout ça, il ne te suffit de faire qu'une seule chose, et tu sais laquelle...

Je regardais mon père, il avait attentivement écouté tout ce qu'avait dit cet homme. Il avait sa tête baissée vers le sol, je ne voyais pas l'expression de son visage. Ses deux poings étaient sur la table, il les serrait de plus en plus fort. Je savais qu'avant, c'était probablement l'un des plus grands dresseurs que la région ait connue. J'étais tellement admiratif et fier d'être son fils. Je savais aussi que c'était parce que j'étais né qu'il a arrêté du tout au tout sa carrière. Mais je que je n'avais pas pensé, c'était qu'a cause de moi, il a arrêté tout ce qu'il aimait. C'était à cause de moi qu'il avait troqué son espace presque infini en un petit appartement en banlieue. C'était à cause de moi qu'il était maintenant réduit à rester tous les jours dans une salle d'entraînement pour pouvoir gagner un morceau de revenu. Des larmes commençaient à rouler sur mes joues, non pas parce que j'avais peur, mais car je me sentais fautif de la vie qu'il a dû renier. J'essayais de cacher le fait que cela me rendait tellement triste, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'énerve de plus en plus.  
>Il avait maintenant prit l'arme dans sa main droite, elle tremblait énormément. Je le savais car le revolver faisait un bruit de cliquetis insupportable. Il levait sa main lentement, il tendait son bras vers moi. Je compris à ce moment là ce qu'il allait faire, pointer le canon vers moi, appuyer sur la détente et ce sera la fin de l'histoire pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arriverait, cela me faisait horriblement peur, j'en étais terrifié. La chaîne qui retient mon poignet n'arrête pas de faire ce bruit insoutenable, je tremble de tout mon corps.<br>Papa m'avait dit un jour que lorsque l'on meurt, on s'en va dans un monde où l'on doit être jugé. On serait dans un tribunal où Arceus, le créateur, déciderait si on doit aller au paradis ou en enfer, en fonction de la vie que l'on a mené. Je me disais à ce moment là avec fatalité que ce sera dur pour le Pokémon Alpha de décider de mon sort. Je n'avais que six ans, je n'ais pas eu le temps de vivre une vie assez longue pour savoir si j'avais le droit d'aller où que ce soit. J'espérais juste à ce moment là que mon père vive ensuite une vie heureuse. Qu'il retrouve ses joies du voyage qu'il faisait avec ses Pokémon.  
>Il releva doucement la tête, je voyais maintenant son visage. Il gardait une expression neutre, mais ses joues baignaient dans les larmes qu'il laissait. Il n'arrivait pas à appuyer sur la détente. Après être resté le bras tendu vers moi, il se mit à sourire et essayait de me rassurer :<p>

- Si je faisais ça, que dirait donc Jeanne ?  
>- Papa...<br>- C'est vrai, j'ai arrêté de faire ce que j'aimais le plus au monde lorsque tu es venu au monde. Il est aussi vrai que j'envie énormément ma vie d'avant, mais il est hors de question qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit...  
>- Que comptes tu faire alors, John ?<br>- J'ai vécu une grande aventure, alors pourquoi est ce que mon fils n'aurait pas le droit de vivre la même chose ?  
>- Papa !<p>

J'étais terrifié, mon père avait maintenant changé de cible, il avait collé le canon de l'arme sur sa tempe droite. Il a maintenant les yeux fermés, Baptiste avait l'air surpris. Il demanda à mon père, avec une pointe de colère dans ses mots :

- Que fais tu ? Est ce ta véritable décision ? Comptes tu abandonner ta femme ainsi ?  
>- Comment voudrais tu que je la regarde en face si j'avais utilisé cette arme sur mon fils ? Il n'a jamais été fautif de quoi que ce soit, c'est un garçon intelligent, travailleur. Il a surtout une capacité hors du commun...<br>- Laquelle ?  
>- Il aime les Pokémon. Depuis le premier jour qu'il en a vu un, il s'est toujours débrouillé pour s'occuper au mieux de celui qu'il rencontre. Même avec mon équipe qui n'écoute que moi, il arrive à se faire respecter et surtout aimer. Il a toujours voulu être un dresseur hors du commun, cela fait partie de mon devoir de père de l'aider à progresser dans cette voie.<br>- Il n'oubliera pas ce que tu auras fait ce jour... En es tu conscient ?  
>- Je le sais... Je suis désolé Rode, mais tu vas devoir porter un lourd fardeau pendant longtemps... J'aurais aimé être un meilleur père, que l'on fasse plus de choses ensemble...<br>- Papa... Fais pas ça... On va trouver...  
>- Maintenant écoute moi bien... Lorsque tout ceci sera fini, tu devras faire tout ce que je te demanderais. En premier, lorsque tu auras mes Pokémon devant toi, tu leur donneras leur Pokéball et tu diras distinctement « Le contrat est rompu ». En second, comme je ne serais plus là, tu deviendras l'homme de la maison. Il faudra que tu t'occupes de la maison ainsi que de Jeanne, comme je l'ai fait auparavant. Enfin, la dernière... Lorsque tu seras assez grand, lorsque tu auras ton premier Pokémon, tu partiras avec lui en voyage. Je veux que tu traverses toute la région, et si tu aimes le rude travail de dresseur, tu passeras au niveau professionnel et du pourras voyager dans d'autres régions. Tu te construiras une équipe invincible, je sais que tu en seras capable.<br>- Papa...

Je n'arrivais plus à parler, mes larmes et mes sautes de respiration m'en empêchaient. Il allait partir comme ça ? Le plus grand dresseur de la région, voir du monde ? Il allait mourir à cause d'un homme qu'il a presque tué ? C'était pas possible, il est trop fort, il va trouver une solution. On va sortir ensemble et ce Baptiste sera envoyé en prison. La justice ne peut que triompher, papa me l'a toujours dit, elle ne peut pas plier de cette façon. Le doigt de mon père pressait de plus en plus la gâchette de l'arme. Le percuteur reculait lentement, mon père allait vraiment tirer. Avant que cet enfer ne commence, mon père me lança, avec un sourire et en me regardant avec ses yeux verts rassurants, trempés de larmes :

- Quand tu seras grand et que les poils pousseront sur ton menton, il faudra vite que tu apprennes à te raser. Maman déteste les barbus...

Lorsque ces mots furent prononcés, le percuteur revint à sa place dans une grande vitesse. L'arme s'illumina et fit un bruit d'explosion intense. Je me couvrais les oreilles et fermais les yeux, je ne voulais pas voir ce qu'il se passait. Je me mis doucement à ouvrir les yeux ainsi qu'enlever les mains de mes oreilles. Je voyais Baptiste, la tête baissée. Ses épaules sautillaient, il ricanait. Il leva ensuite brusquement la tête et riait aux éclats. Son rire me terrifiait, je ne savait pas où était mon père, je le cherchais du regard. Je le trouvais, au sol, il était de dos par rapport à moi. Une flaque de liquide rouge s'étendait sous mon père allongé. Je l'appelais pour essayer de le réveiller, mais cela ne servait à rien, Baptiste m'expliqua, une larme à l'œil à force de rire :

- Ca ne sert à rien de l'appeler petit... Ton père est partit dans l'au delà. T'es tout seul maintenant !

Ce malade se remit à rire de plus belle. Il se mit à dire des choses que je n'arrivais plus à comprendre. Je n'essayais plus de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Je m'étais levé, je voulais aller voir mon père. Cette chaîne dans l'anneau qui retenait mon poignet me rendait aussi impuissant que je ne l'étais avant. J'essayais de tirer de plus en plus fort, mais mon pouce m'empêchait de retirer ma main de l'anneau autour de mon poignet, toujours à cause de ce pouce. L'homme qui était la cause de cet enfer me regardait me débattre, ça le faisait rire. Ma peur devenait de la colère, j'étais en colère contre cet homme qui avait tué mon père. Baptiste se retourna vers son sac qui se situait dans un coin de cette pièce, il en sortit un couteau. Ce couteau était énorme, la lame devait faire plus de quinze centimètres de long. Je croyais au début qu'il allait me tuer avec, mais je m'en fichais, ma vie ne valait plus rien à ce moment là. Je n'étais plus qu'un gosse emprisonné à cause d'une vulgaire chaîne en argent, tout ça parce que j'étais faible.  
>Contre mes attentes, il ne fit pas du tout attention à moi, il se dirigea vers le corps de John. Il continuait de sourire de toutes ses dents, il avait l'air d'en vouloir encore, ses yeux restaient toujours rouges. Il dit doucement au corps de mon père, comme si il était réveillé:<p>

- Alors? Ca fait quoi? Tu croyais que t'en avais fini avec moi? Je ne suis pas comme toi... Je n'ai jamais compté que sur moi même... Regarde maintenant à quoi es ce que tu ressembles, à cause de ton rejeton.  
>- Laissez le tranquille!<p>

Baptiste tourna sa tête vers moi, il me regardait avec un air de mépris. Il me fixait avec ses yeux couleur rouge sang, ce regard me paralysait de terreur. Quand il avait comprit ma crainte, il se mit à légèrement sourire. Il s'approcha doucement de moi, en faisant claquer ses chaussures contre le sol de béton, il faisait étirer le temps le plus possible. Chaque bruit de pas me faisait sursauter, ma colère était devenu de la terreur. Il s'accroupit devant moi, une clé dans la main. Il l'enfonça dans le bracelet de plomb qui m'emprisonnait dans ce coin et me chuchota:

- Cet homme s'est sacrifié pour que tu puisses continuer à vivre... Le test est maintenant fini et tu l'as passé avec brio.  
>- Vous avez tué mon père! Vous êtes un monstre!<br>- Ton papa chéri n'est pas ce que tu crois, il a failli me tuer un jour. Je voulais voir si il était prêt à le refaire une nouvelle fois.

Lorsque le bracelet s'ouvrit, je me suis jeté sur Baptiste. Le fait qu'il a parlé comme ça de mon père m'avait mit hors de moi. Ma terreur était devenue de la haine, de la haine contre cet homme qui a maintenant transformé ma vie en enfer. Je le frappais, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de faire quoi que ce soit, je me mis alors à lui griffer le visage. Il se mit enfin à réagir et m'attrapa par le cou, il me plaqua violement contre le mur. J'eu le souffle coupé sur le coup, mais ma haine était toujours intacte. J'essayais de le frapper de n'importe quelle manière, il fallait que je le batte. Il me fixa une nouvelle fois avec ses yeux, il étaient de couleur bleu ciel, semblant à de la glace. Je sentais qu'à ce moment là, mon corps ne réagissait plus du tout. Ces yeux m'avaient rendu immobile, mes bras tombèrent le long du corps, je ne pouvais plus que le fixer sans rien faire. Il me dit quelque chose d'étrange pendant qu'il me reposait au sol :

- Tes yeux... C'est tout ce que je voulais de toi, des pupilles spéciales... Tu vas bientôt pouvoir retourner à la maison voir ta mère. Il me reste juste une dernière chose à faire...

Il me fit pencher vers l'avant, comme j'étais à genoux, j'avais le visage contre le sol. Il déchira mon T-Shirt à l'arrière. Avant que je n'ai le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, quelque chose de froid rentra dans mon dos.  
>Une pointe froide et fine s'enfonça dans ma chair, la douleur était atroce, mais même sur le coup de la douleur, je ne criais pas. La terreur m'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit, que me faisait il ? La lame de son couteau parcourait le long de mes omoplates, puis faisait demi tour. Il fit cette action plusieurs fois, la douleur était telle que je ne sentais plus rien.<br>Il se releva ensuite et se dirigea vers mon père, il se mit à genoux à côté de moi. Je restais au sol, je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Je commençais à tremper dans la flaque de mon propre sang qui s'étendait en dessous de moi. Je me recroquevillais sur moi même. La douleur, la terreur, la haine, la tristesse, toutes ces émotions traversaient mon cœur et mon esprit à ce moment là. Je regardais Baptiste, en train de faire je ne sais quoi sur mon père, a ce moment là, j'utilisais toutes mes forces pour me mettre sur mes pieds.  
>Je commençais en poussant avec mes mains, mes épaules me brûlaient. Une fois que j'étais sur mes genoux, je me jetais contre le mur pour prendre appui. La blessure que m'avait infligée cet enfoiré me faisait de plus en plus mal. Lorsque j'étais enfin debout, je marchais en titubant vers John. L'homme qui était la cause de tout ceci se leva et rangea son couteau dans son sac, je pus enfin voir, avec horreur, ce qu'il avait fait à mon père.<br>Ce monstre avait utilisé sa lame pour poser une marque sur le torse de John. Un grand signe « 8 » à l'horizontale était taillé dans la chair. Mon père avait les yeux fermés, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avec un énorme trou dans le crâne. Je reculais de quelques pas, face à l'immondice de cette scène. Ce monstre a charcuté mon père, lui qui était prêt à aider n'importe qui, même cet enfoiré qui traînait dans le froid. Je me retournais vers cet homme qui était la cause de tout ceci. Il s'était dirigé vers la porte en fer. Il l'ouvrit facilement en poussant avec la main gauche, se retourna vers moi et lança calmement :

- Voici la sortie. La porte est ouverte, je la laisse ainsi pour que tu puisses sortir comme tu le souhaites. Tu peux encore rester avec ton cher père, lorsque tu quitteras cette pièce, l'extérieur sera au bout du couloir. Je te conseille de faire vite, la marque que tu as reçu risque de s'infecter. Sache que je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien, je t'ai appris quelque chose d'important. Sache que tout être vivant doit payer, il a une dette qui la suivra toujours, il s'agit du prix de la vie. Gardes ça en tête, je suis ici dans ce monde pour que cette taxe prenne tout son sens, et tu me comprendras tôt ou tard.

Il s'en alla comme ça. Il sortit de la pièce après son crime comme si de rien n'était. Il avait laissé un enfant de six ans à genoux devant son père, une balle dans la tête. C'est à ce moment là que ma tête devint vide. Pour une fois, j'avais arrêté de réfléchir. Ma tête ne servait plus à rien, je regardais bêtement autour de moi. Je ne savais même plus comment je m'appelais, ni qui était à mes genoux. Je compris à ce moment là que plus rien ne ressemblerait à ce que je voyais de mes propres yeux avant. C'est à ce moment là que je compris que la vie pouvait dépendre que de la plus petite chose au monde.

Sombre couloir : ?:?

Je marchais, sans aucun but, la main droite sur mon épaule opposée, vers la sortie de cet enfer. J'avais abandonné mon père, je n'arrivais pas à le traîner, il était trop lourd, ou j'étais trop faible. Ma blessure au dos me faisait horriblement mal, tout mon corps entier me faisait mal. Mon cœur menaçait d'exploser à chaque moment, ma tête devenait de plus en plus lourde, mes yeux étaient devenu sec à force de pleurer. J'avais lâchement abandonné mon père alors qu'il a donné sa vie pour moi. Le couloir était tellement long, les mur, le sol, les portes sur les cotés étaient exactement pareil que dans la pièce où tout est arrivé. Ce fût pendant ma marche qu'une idée se mit à germer dans ma tête.  
>Mon père est maintenant mort, mais pas pour moi, à cause de ce monstre. Il l'a forcé à se tuer, il a transformé ma vie en un enfer, il fallait qu'il paie. Je savais au moment où mon père avait appuyé sur la gâchette que a justice n'était rien du tout. Elle ne servirait à rien, cet homme ne se fera jamais attraper. Si personne ne pourra le faire, alors ça sera moi. Ce sera moi qui mettrais ce monstre à genoux, comme il l'a fait à mon père. Ce sera moi qui vaincrais le mal, personne d'autre n'est capable de le faire.<br>J'arrêtais à ce moment là de penser, mes forces me manquaient. J'arrivais au bout du tunnel, une vieille porte en bois entrouverte était au bout. Je la poussais avec les dernières forces qui me restaient, la lumière arriva sur mon visage. Je vis avec incrédulité que j'arrivais dans une rue, j'étais au milieu d'une ville. Je vis devant moi un grand homme, en uniforme de policier, de dos. Il regardait tranquillement la circulation, le gourdin à la main et en sifflotant. Un membre des forces de l'ordre était à quelques mètres de l'enfer, et il n'en avait rien à faire. Ma théorie se confirmait, jamais la justice de maintenant ne pourra arrêter cet homme, j'en serais le seul capable. J'avançais encore de quelques pas, l'air frais me donnait encore les forces de faire quelques pas. Je me jetais au dernier moment contre la jambe de l'officier. Ce dernier se retourna et me vit, les yeux grands ouverts. Il s'agenouilla et appela quelqu'un avec son téléphone portable, je n'entendais pas ce qu'il disait, mes yeux devenaient de plus en plus lourds. Allais je mourir maintenant, à cause de mes blessures ? Je priais pour que cela n'arrive pas, tout ceci n'avait que commencé, tout ceci ne pouvait pas finir comme ça.


End file.
